Invertido
by Chicarvil
Summary: Wincest, comedia. Sam y Dean se ven obligados a ir a Stanford por culpa de unos asesinatos. La cosa parece normal hasta que un día Dean se levanta y se encuentra con una sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Invertido

Autor: chicarvil (esa soy yo XD)  
Resumen: Sam y Dean se ven obligados a ir a Stanford por culpa de unos asesinatos. La cosa parece normal hasta que un día Dean se levanta y se encuentra con una sorpresa.  
Tiempo: En algun momento de la segunda temporada...  
Calificación: Es wincest con una ligera sorpresa...jajajajaj...y de humor (o eso creo)

Pairing: Sam y Dean  
Advertencias: Incesto

CAPITULO 1

Sam estaba que se subía por las paredes. No solo por que tener que volver a Stanford, ni por tener que hospedarse en el mismo apartamento en el que vivía con Jess, ni siquiera se enfado por tener que volver a matricularse en las mismas clases (por que al parecer el demonio solo mataba a estudiantes). Si se subía por las paredes era por que Dean parecía creer que se encontraba en una película universitaria (y no una de las buenas.).

Sam se desplomo en el sofá triplaza que habían comprado junto con Jess. Su mano se deslizo por el cojín de su lado (el mismo en el que Jess se había sentado un sin fin de veces.)

Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, casi pudo notar como las piernas de la chica le rodeaban la cintura mientras le decía que la entrevista iría sobre ruedas. Una entrevista que nunca llego. Hizo una mueca y se llevo las manos al rostro.

No iba a llorar.

No otra vez.

Una lagrima traicionera se escapo de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla.

Mierda.

Solo llevaban un día y medio en Stanford y ya quería volver a irse.

-Bueno...¿a dónde se supone que tenemos que ir?- Dean entro en el apartamento con un montón de papeles en la mano.

-¿Qué dices?- se levanto de un salto y se sento delate del portátil. Ya tenia suficiente con aguantar a Dean hablando sobre sus compañeras universitarias en plan lesbico como para encima tener que aguantarle preguntándole el porque estaba llorando.

-Te pregunto que a donde tenemos que ir.- Una ceja interrogante se alzo en el rostro de Sam. Dean chasqueo la lengua impaciente.- Sammy...yo también me he matriculado.- alzo los papeles mostrándolo de forma triunfal.

-¿¿QUÉ??- fue un grito de pavor.

Con la velocidad de un rayo Sam arranco los papeles de la mano de su hermano y empezó a leer. ERA CIERTO..El muy cabron se había matriculado en las mismas asignaturas que el (seguramente para que le hiciera los deberes) y no contento con eso había puesto su nombre. SU NOMBRE AUTENTICO.- ¿¿Te has matriculado con el nombre de Dean Winchester?-

-Pos claro...- rió el mayor abriendo la nevera y sacando lo único que allí había: Cerveza.

Sam tomo nota mental de ir el a comprar víveres la próxima vez.

-¿Y para que?..Si tu no tienes ni idea de leyes.-

Dean abrió la cerveza y pego un largo trago.

-Se como inflingirlas...- el mas pequeño abrió la boca pero el mayor continuo diciendo:- Además solo sabemos que ese demonio mata a chicas universitarias...por lo demás. Nada...por eso nos hemos matriculado. No para que continúes donde lo dejaste.-

Sam gruño algo inaudible pero a Dean le dio igual ya que al pasar por su lado le dio una fuerte colleja.

-¡¡Au¡¡-

-Te he oído.-Acto seguido se desplomo en la silla de la cocina y abrió el portátil, seguramente para mirar porno. Sam se cruzo de brazos molesto.- ¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que investigar.-

-Eso hago.-

El menor de los Winchester se coloco al lado de su hermano en dos zancadas, poso su gran mano en la pantalla y con un chirrido giro el ordenador. Dean rechino los dientes al oír el molesto ruido.

-¿Universitarias ardientes?-dijo con reproche.

-¿Ves?...Investigando.- una sonrisa de medio lado junto con una mirada picaresca fue la respuesta.

Sam rodó los ojos y de un fuerte golpe cerro el aparato, cortando así la conexión.

-¡¡Eh¡¡-

-Venga...vamos...-continuo mientras giraba sobre si mismo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

A Dean no le dio tiempo a preguntar donde iban, ya que se vio haciendo auténticos malabares para seguir el paso de su hermano. ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que tenia las piernas mas cortas?. Pero eso no era problema para el, que de un salto se coloco a su lado. Lo malo es que tuvo que saltar una escalera de cinco escalones y cayo en mala posición, fastidiándose así el tobillo. Fue cojeando sin decir esta boca es mía hasta donde Sam lo arrastraba: Una biblioteca

-Vaya...que novedad...-gruño el mayor.- Por un momento pensé que me llevarías a una fiesta de esas que salen en las películas.-

-Estamos trabajando. Cuando antes terminemos antes nos marcharemos.- reprendió dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Aquellas palabras extrañaron muchísimo a Dean. ¿Se podía saber que mierda le pasaba a Sammy?. Estaba en su universidad, pronto volvería a ver a sus amigos e incluso puede que le diera tiempo a estudiar alguna asignatura porque por la poca información que tenían de aquel ente, la cosa no iba a ser fácil.

De todas formas se prometió que hablaría con su hermano. Seguramente aquel mal humor se debía a que se hospedaban en el apartamento en donde Jess y el vivían. Asintió con la cabeza. Hablaría con el...pero mas tarde...muuucho mas tarde...primero se concentraría en subir los escalones...

-Joder...-gruño cuando apoyo el tobillo en el primer escalón y perdió pie. Cayo estrepitosamente sobre el asfalto.

-¿Estas bien?- Sam lo miraba desde lo alto de la escalera con una mueca de disgusto y preocupación en el rostro. ¿Estaba enfadado con el?

-Claro que si...solo comprobaba lo bien pavimentadas que esta las aceras de las bibliotecas.-mascullo levantándose y subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar por culpa del dolor. Se había doblado el tobillo. Seguro que mañana lo tenia hinchado.

-Eso te pasa por chulo.-rio Sam.

-Puta.-

-Imbecil.-

Las siguientes cuatro horas se las pasaron con la nariz pegada los libros sin obtener el menor resultado.

-Joder...Creo que me he quedado bizco de tanto leer.- suspiro Dean frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-Pues llevas media hora con la misma pagina.- gruño Sam sin levantar la vista.

Dean resoplo fastidiado y el pensamiento de que debería de hablar con su hermano cobro mas fuerza en su mente. Pero el mayor de los Winchester no era un hombre que se caracterizara por mantener su atención durante mucho tiempo (al menos mientras el tema de conversación no fuera la caza) Así que opto por dejarlo pasar y se concentro en la gran biblioteca.

El edificio tenia una forma extraña (al menos para ser biblioteca). El techo abovedado, culminaba en una gran cristalera que sin duda daria bastante calor los dias de verano. Las paredes repletas de estanterías hasta el techo. Hasta ahí...si...era una biblioteca bastante convencional pero lo qe no le cuadraba mucho al cazador era...

_-¿Qué mierda pintan unas antigüedades en una biblioteca?-_

Dean se levanto con la misma sensación que tiene una mosca cuando se acerca a la llama. Algo dentro de el le decía que tenia que alejarse de esa pequeña vitrina sin embargo no hacía nada por alejarse.

Estaba hipnotizado.

No supo por que pero sin quererlo pensó en los asesinatos que les habían llevado a la universidad. Chicas asesinadas, aparentemente sin ningún vinculo en particular. Ni entre ellas, ni en las fechas de sus muertes, ni ciclo lunar. Nada.

Acaricio el cristal que separaba la antigüedad del resto del mundo y se quedo mirándola fijamente.

Una esfera.

No tenia nada en particular. A lo mejor su falta de dibujos decorativos era lo que la hacia especial. Dean se quedo mirándola fijamente. No podía apartar la mirada. Volvió a pensar en el caso y en cuanto desearía conocer a alguna chica que les sirviera de cebo. Una pequeña vocecita interna le recrimino aquel pensamiento. No era digno poner a una chica inocente en un aprieto como ese.

Suspiro con pesar.

Puede que no fuera digno pero así conseguirían acabar pronto con el caso y salir de allí. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho al pensar en su hermano y por fin después de unos minutos pudo despegar la vista de aquella extraña figura esférica.

Si acababan pronto con el caso se irían de Stanford y Sammy dejaría de pensar lo que quiera que estuviera pensando.

Hizo una mueca y se alejo del cristal dispuesto a decirle a su hermano que estaba cansado, que tenia hambre y que además le dolía el tobillo. En otras palabras.

Era hora de irse.

Abrió la boca para decirle que se iba con o sin el pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió.

-¿Sam?-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Un tiempo indeterminado después.

Dean se llevo una mano al rostro. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?. Intento recordarlo. La biblioteca...estaba en la biblioteca...¿Y después?.

Nada.

Intento incorporarse y algo le tapo la cara. Lo aparto sin pararse a mirarlo. Ese algo le acaricio la nuca provocándole un escalofrió.

_-Puta mosca.-_Gruño para sus adentros.

-¿Sam?.- su voz le sonó rara. Carraspeo...ayer por la noche hacia frió, tal vez se constipara. Se sentó en la cama. Algo no iba bien...se sentía...raro. Distinto.-¿Sam?-

-¿Dean?-la voz de su hermano sonó tan urgente que le quito todas las nauseas que tenia de un solo golpe. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

Alzo la vista y vio a su hermano sentado en una silla, lo mas alejado posible de la cama. Lo miraba de forma extraña. Dean observo atentamente el rostro de su hermano, intentando averiguar si se sentía mal, miro su rostro serio y no vio ni una sola magulladura, ni corte, ni sangre. Sam se encontraba bien. Perfecto...entonces...¿Por qué no conseguía quitarse aquella extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien?.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto tragando saliva. ¿Qué le pasaba a su voz?. Le sonaba rarísima. Se dispuso a levantarse pero Sam se lo impidió con un gesto de mano.

Ni siquiera se acerco.

-Sam...¿Qué pasa?-Esta vez pudo oír el pánico en su voz. Se levanto de la cama como un resorte.-¿Qué va mal?-dio un paso hacia su hermano pero este se levanto de la silla y se aparto de un salto.

_¿¿Sammy estaba huyendo de el?...pues si que era la cosa seria._

-Creo que deberías de sentarte...-

-No quiero sentarme...dime que pasa pero ya...- Los labios del pequeño Winchester se apretaron hasta convertirse en una fina línea. Signo inequívoco de que no quería decírselo.- Sam...- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho impaciente.

Fue entonces cuando lo noto.

Algo blando.

Bajo la vista para ver que era. A lo mejor le habían herido y Sam le había puesto algún tipo de aposito y...Se quedo de una pieza al ver lo que le sobresalía del torso.

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ MIERDA..??¡¡¡¡- Dean dio un respingo y se callo sobre la cama.

-Tranquilo, Dean...tranquilo...- Sam se acerco a su hermano intentando tranquilizarlo pero sinceramente no sabia como.

-¿¿¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE??...Sam tengo tetas...-grito histérico.

-Bueno...no es el único cambio.- informo mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro para no reir al ver la cara de espanto que puso su hermano. Una pena que no tuviera una camara de fotos.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Veras...no se que paso pero...-

El mayor de los Winchester se levanto de un salto y se miro al espejo. Se quedo clavado en el sitio al ver su reflejo.

Lo que se había apartado antes de la cara no era otra cosa que su pelo. SU PELO. Solo que ahora le llevaba a la altura de los hombros, largo y liso. La sombra de barba había desaparecido dejando paso a una piel tersa y suave. Oyó como Sam hablaba a su lado pero el ni lo escuchaba, sus ojos descendieron hasta su torso que antes era plano y del cual ahora sobresalían dos inmensos pechos.

-Joder...-

-Tranquilo, Dean...seguro que podemos arreglarlo.-

Pero el cazador solo tenia ojos para los dos grandes senos que le habían crecido de la noche a la mañana, alzo la mano para tocarlas. ¿Seria tan blanditas como parecían?

-El simple echo de que te hayas convertido en mujer no implica que no puedas llevar una vida normal mientras no encontramos una solución para...-

Las palabras de Sam le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Una mujer...una mujer. MIERDAAAAAA...

Con la velocidad de un rayo Dean se metio la mano en los pantalones y palpo la zona.

Nada...

-Oh...joder...oh joder...oh joder...Sammy...SOY UNA MUJER...¿¿Cómo ha pasado esto?-

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

anasaki...gracias por decirmelo..fue un fallo tecnico U iba a poner una foto para que os hicierais una idea de como seria dean mujer...porque os aseguro que tengo una foto de jensen en la que practicamente parece una chica. Pero no se como hacerlo. ¿Alguien sabe? XD

CAPITULO 2

-Bien...será mejor que recapitulemos. Llegamos aquí, nos hospedamos en el piso, me matricule, comimos juntos...El único momento que estuvimos separados fue cuando fuiste a matricularte tu solo. ¿Recuerdas si paso algo raro?.- Intento tranquilizar Sam pero su hermano parecía demasiado ocupado buscando algo dentro de sus pantalones-¿Que estas buscando?-pregunto arqueando una ceja. Pero como era constante en esos últimos minutos Dean decidió ignorarlo y se bajo los pantalones delante de el, dejándole ver unas piernas torneadas dentro de unos boxer que le quedaban increíblemente grandes. Sam giro sobre sus talones en el preciso instante en el que se bajaba la ropa interior.- ¿¿Que estas haciendo??- chillo histérico.

-Oh...joder...- fue lo único que oyó. Después...silencio.

-¿Dean?...¿Que pasa?-

Ni una respuesta.

-¿Dean?-

-No pasa nada.- en todos los años que llevaban compartiendo (toda una vida) ese fue el primer momento en que su hermano (su héroe particular) sonó derrotado.

El pequeño Winchester se giro preocupado y el corazón se le rompió en pedazos al ver como Dean se desplomaba en la silla que antes había ocupado el, cubriéndose la cara con unas delicadas manos, que no eran las suyas habituales, el cabello castaño le cayo en cascada a ambos lados de la cara.

-Dean...¿Que pasa?-pregunto arrodillándose delante de el y apartándole el pelo. Unos preciosos ojos verdes recubierto con una fina capa cristalina se le clavaron.

-No esta.- fue lo que respondió

-¿Que no esta?- _Dios...¿Le habían quitado algo mas? _

-Mi pequeño Dean.- puso un puchero y se señalo la entrepierna.- Soy lo que se dice una mujer en toda regla.

Sam no pudo ni quiso resistir la tentación. No todos los días tenia oportunidad de picar a su hermano. Además, así de paso le quitaba un poco de hierro al asunto.

-¿Estas seguro?...Ya sabes que yo soy el que lo tiene todo grande.-dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

-Imbecil.- Dean le dio un manotazo sin fuerza.

-Au...No me pegues con esas manos que me duele.-Sam dibujo una exagerada mueca de dolor y se froto el brazo mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Estas buscando camorra, niñato?-

La femenina expresión se borro de la cara de la joven convirtiéndose en la típica mueca chulesca que solo su hermano podía poner. Sam sonrió un poco aliviado. Dean estaba dentro de aquella mujer. Solo tenían que encontrar la manera de volverlo normal.

-¿Una chica tan dulce como tu?- se llevo una mano a la cadera de forma demasiado femenina.- No quiero romperte una uña.-

-Te mato.-

Al pequeño Winchester le sorprendió la fuerza del puño que se estampo en sus costillas. Tanto que se quedo sin aliento. Alzo la vista y miro a su hermano que le devolvía la mirada sorprendido. Puede que tuviera pinta de chica pero su cuerpo seguía teniendo la misma fuerza de un hombre. Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomo en el rostro femenino.

-Al final esto va a tener algo bueno.- la sonrisa maliciosa de Dean volvió a salir a la luz. Ambos sonrieron. Iba a ser divertido.

Sam se movió justo a tiempo de esquivar un segundo puñetazo y trastabillo hacia el salón chocándose contra el sofá triplaza que se arrastro unos metros.

-Fallaste.- rió recuperando el equilibrio e ignorando lo que su mente le gritaba de que debían parar e inspeccionar todo lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento Dean necesitaba sentirse Dean..¿y que mejor manera que darse una paliza?

Miro a su hermano que avanzaba hacia el con paso decidido. Lo dicho...puro Dean...a pesar de que los recién estrenados senos rebotaban de forma sugerente a cada paso que daba.

Sam se riño a si mismo por pensar eso y en ese preciso instante porque por culpa de ese pensamiento recibió otro puñetazo en las costillas.

-El simple echo de que ahora seas mujer no implica que me contenga.-gruño el mas alto agarrandolo de la muñeca y retorciéndosela.

-Bien...por fin estaremos igualados.- El mas alto de los Winchester le dio un rodillazo en las costillas, haciendo que una mueca de dolor se le dibujara en el rostro a su hermano.-Mi abuela pega mas fuerte.-

A partir de ahí fue una pelea a ver quien podía mas. En donde insultos, tacos y maldiciones valíanDean se estaba risueño como un colegial, por primera, desde que se despertó. Le estaba dando una paliza a Sam, aunque no era lo completamente cierto. Lo que hacían no eran darse una paliza en todo el estricto sentido de la palabra. Si, se pegaban y si, algunos golpes dolerían pero esa era la manera de los Winchester de jugar. Algunos niños jugaban a indios y vaqueros, otros a juegos de mesa. Ellos se pegaban. El corazón de Dean dio un salto en el sitio, no solo se estaban dando una somanta de palos sino que lo estaba disfrutando como hacia años que no lo hacia. Soltó una risa cuando recordó que de esa misma manera sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse dos años atrás.

Ambos peleando en el salón de su casa.

Sam lo empujo haciéndolo caer por culpa de una mesa de estar que no había visto. Todo su cuerpo se movió cuando toco el suelo. El pecho le dolió cuando reboto de un lado a otro. Gruño ofendido. El era un hombre, un cazador y además el mayor. No le ganaría tan fácilmente.

Dio una palmada en el suelo como si de un .luchador de lucha libre se tratara e intento levantarse pero el psíquico le inmovilizo utilizando su cuerpo de ariete. Ambos manotearon, apartándose las manos. La lucha paso de ser profesional a una pelea infantil.

-Imbecil.-

-Puta.-

-Cabron.-

-Nenaza.-

. Dean no supo cual de los dos empezó a reír, pero le sentó terriblemente bien. Intento empujar a su hermano para quitarlo de encima pero la risa le aflojo el cuerpo de tal manera que el gigantesco cuerpo de Sam termino aplastándole el pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

Se quedo muy quieto mirándolo.

El rostro de Sam perlado de sudor le devolvía una mirada llena de felicidad, como si se hubiera quitado el mayor peso del mundo, el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la barbilla pareció capturar toda su atención. ¿Siempre había sido tan pronunciado?. Apoyo los pies en el suelo y flexiono las rodillas, intentando así zafarse de el pero le resulto inútil. Pesaba demasiado.

-Te pille.- sonrió el mas alto acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, agarrandolo de las muñecas y pegándoselas al suelo.

-Que te lo has creído niñato.-intento camuflar la risa en un gruñido y se revolvio debajo de su hermano, pero el muy maldito lo tenia bien agarrado.- En cuanto me libere te voy a moler a palos.- amenazo sin fuerza.

-No me digáis que no es bonito.- una voz que para nada se esperaban rompió el momento.

-¿Linda?- Sam miro boquiabierto al grupo que se erguía delante de ellos. Dos chicas y dos chicos.

-¿interrumpimos algo?-pregunto sofocada la que interrumpió antes.

Ambos miraron a la joven sin comprender. Casi se mueren cuando se dieron cuenta del porque lo decía. Sam estaba encima de Dean, agarrandolo de las muñecas y entre sus piernas. No abría sido tan violento si Dean no fuera una chica y no le tuviera rodeada la pantorrilla derecha con un de sus piernas.

El pequeño de los Winchester se levanto de un salto, mientras intentaba que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba, le dio un abrazo de oso a la joven rubia. Dean se incorporo con un poco mas de dificultad. Los pechos le resultaban de lo mas incomodo, se llevo una mano al seno izquierdo y con el mismo gesto con el que se ponía bien sus partes nobles lo meso. Hizo una mueca.

Le dolía.

Tomo nota mental de que los pechos de una mujer no pueden golpearse como los de un hombre. Se acaricio la curva del pecho mientras miraba atentamente a su hermano que en ese momento charlaba alegremente con el grupo. La tal Linda era una joven de mediana estatura y con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda el nombre le venia al pelo porque a pesar de no ser la típica chica exuberante era terriblemente preciosa. Su amiga, una joven de color ( y no menos guapa que su compañera) sonreía mirando a su hermano con ojos de loba. Eso no le gusto, aquella mujer parecía de aquellas que te sorben la sangre, te mastican y luego te escupen como si fueras una bazofia . No...decididamente tendría que mantener a su hermano lejos de aquella mujer.

-Hola soy Ned.- un chico se materializo a su lado y le tendió la mano, el se la agarro sin siquiera mirarle, estaba mas atento a la chica negra y en como le acariciaba el brazo a su hermano.

_–Aparta tus manos de mi hermano, zorra.-_ pensó convirtiendo sus ojos en rendijas.

-Yo Dean.-lo dijo sin pensar. Fue automático. Estaba tan absorto en mirar como aquella mujer sobaba a su hermano y como este no se daba cuenta. Solo cayo en su error cuando vio como su hermano se giraba y lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. _Mierda._

-¿Eso no es nombre de chico?-

-Ehhhh...- _¿Qué se suponía que iba a contestar?-_

-¿Dean no se llamaba tu hermano, Sam?- la chica de ébano pregunto de forma melosa. Demasiado melosa. Puta..

Sam miro a la joven con la boca abierta y sin saber muy bien que decir. En realidad la cara de su hermano pequeño era la de puro pánico. Quiso reír como un loco. Esa situación era tan irreal. El cazador mas viejo se maldijo de varias formas diferentes.

-Si...es su hermano.- dijo y quiso llevarse la mano a la cara y golpeársela. Lo mejor seria que cerrara la boca... _De verdad, Dean...cósete la boca con alambre_. Se gruño a si mismo

-Creí que era un hombre.- el joven que le había preguntado su nombre lo miro con una mezcla de asco y fascinación.- ¿Te has operado?. Porque si es así te han dejado estupendo.- Dean pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como Sam se mordía los labios para no reír. Cabron.

Los gruesos labios del cazador se convirtieron en una fina línea. ¿Quién se había creído aquel energúmeno que era?. Quiso partirle la cara pero como buen replicador que era prefirió no hacerlo y respondió.

-Pues contigo no lo hicieron tanto. Además no soy un transexual. Soy la novia de Sam.-

-¿¿QUEEEE??- hasta el mismo Sam pregunto.

-Y no me llamo Dean, solo me lo he puesto porque me he matriculado en la misma universidad de el y quería que estuviéramos juntos.- continuo como si fuera la historia mas verosímil del mundo.

-¿Te has cambiado el nombre para poder estar con tu novio?-pregunto Linda llevándose las manos a la boca. Completamente ilusionada.

-Ehhhh...¿Si?- la joven grito jovial haciendo que Dean diera un paso atrás asustado. _Esta tía esta como una puta cabra._ pensó el joven llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Menuda estupidez.-gruño la otra chica mirándolo como si el fuera un insecto. Dean quiso sacar el arma que llevaba en la mochila y pegarle dos tiros.

-No digas eso, Carmen..- Riño la rubia.- Es algo muy bonito. Hola soy Linda. ¿Cómo se supone que debo de llamarte?- aquella chica era de lo mas rara.

-Dean.- _¿Para que iba a molestarse en inventarse otro nombre.?_

-Encantada. –Respondió Linda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acto seguido le planto dos besos en la cara que el no atino a devolver.

-Yo soy Ned.- Volvió a presentarse el chico que estaba a su lado y que le había preguntado su nombre.-Soy el novio de Linda.-

-Ah...que bien.- respondió sin mucho animo. Se congelo cuando el tal Ned le dio un fuerte abrazo. De echo prácticamente se convirtió en palo. Tuvo que agarrarse a los faldones de su camisa para no apartarlo de un empujón y gritarle que se dejara de mariconadas.

-Yo soy Lucas.- El chico que se había mantenido apartado le tendió la mano. Era un chaval increíblemente guapo. Tanto que hasta daba asco mirarlo. Dean alargo la mano y se la estrecho recordándose una y otra vez que era una chica y que no tenia porque hacer ninguna demostración de fuerza. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el pulgar de Lucas le acaricio el dorso de la mano.

_-¿Este tío esta intentando ligar conmigo?-_pensó mirando ambas manos unidas.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Sonrisa profident.

_-Si…estaba ligando con el. Y delante de Sam. Menuda mierda de amigo.-_

-Un placer.- dijo de forma cortes con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro mientras daba suaves tirones de su mano, intentando librarse de aquel tío tan sobón.

El silencio se apodero de la estancia. Dean miro a Sam y Sam a Dean...¿Qué se suponía que tenían que decir ahora?

-Oh...Que se me olvidaba.- Linda dio un salto en el sitio haciendo que tanto Sam como Dean dieran un respingo. Los demás chicos ni se inmutaron, al parecer estaban acostumbrados al carácter imprevisible de la joven.-Esta noche ahí una reunión de antiguos alumnos.-

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto mas alto de los Winchester.

-Es que sabíamos que habías vuelto y queríamos darte una sorpresa.-

-¡¡Linda¡¡- regaño Carmen con una mueca

-¿Que?...Si se va a enterar...además así se siente culpable y viene.- rió la joven.

-Bueno...no se si...-empezó a decir Sam.

-Estaremos allí.-corto Dean con convicción. Ignorando por completo la cara de horror que ponía Sam

Linda dio pequeños saltitos sobre si misma y dio palmas.

-Bien...entonces os dejamos...que tenemos muchas cosas que preparar.-

Los cuatro amiguitos salieron juntos, con la alocada rubia delante y la negra cerrando las filas.

-¿Oye, Dean?-llamo Carmen antes de salir.

-Mmm- el cazador levanto la vista interrogante.

-Espero que tengas algo mejor que unos vaqueros roídos y una camiseta gigantesca para ir a la fiesta.- Las cejas del mayor se curvaron sorprendidas ante tal comentario.- Te lo digo porque ahí muchas chicas en el campus que van detrás de TU Sam.-soltó mordaz, acto seguido cerro la puerta.

_-Pero será zorron-_gruño una parte de su mente.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando una fuerte mano se cerro sobre su brazo.

-¿A que a venido esa chorrada?-Sam estaba bastante molesto.

-¿Cual de todas?-pregunto chasqueando la lengua y mirándose en el espejo.

-TODAS.- grito poniéndose a su lado.- ¿Porque has dicho que eras mi novia?-

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.-

-Podías haber dicho que eras mi hermano.-protesto

-¿¿Y como iba a decírselo, eh?- Dean se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.- Mírame, Sam...Soy una tía, que esta muy buena por cierto...Además me pareció la forma mas adecuada de alejar a los moscones.-

-¿Moscones?-

-Si...tu amigo Lucas me a acariciado la mano de una forma muy asquerosa.-hizo una mueca y se limpio la zona sobre los pantalones, como si en vez de una caricia le hubiera lamido la mano.

-Será cabron, es el novio de Carmen.-

-Si...oye...a esa tal Carmen le pones.-rió dándole un manotazo en el pecho y encaminándose hacia la salida.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Pues de que te come con la mirada y a me tiraba cuchillos con los ojos. Tal vez deberías de darle un repasito.-Abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.- Tranquilo, tu "novia" no se pondrá celosa.- Rió.

-¿Donde vas?-Gruño Sam viendo como se giraba hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-A investigar un poco por el campus y comprarme ropa.- Se agarro a la puerta y levantando una pierna de forma sugerente agrego.- Tengo que estar guapa para mi amor.- cerro la hoja de madera justo a tiempo de que un jarrón se estampara contra la puerta.

-Capullo.-gruño Sam oyendo como su hermano reía detrás de la puerta sin darse cuenta de que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

hola, siento haber tardado tanto pero al parecer internet y yo nno nos llevamos muy bien, agradecer desde aqui a Riddle toda la ayuda que me ha brindado para que pueda seguir posteando en esta pag. Un beso desde aqui.

CAPITULO 3

Sam investigo las victimas mas recientes de los asesinatos y como ya sabia no había ninguna correlación. Algunas eran mas estudiantes que otras, feas, guapas, altas, bajas. La fecha de las muertes era completamente diferentes. Nada. Se rasco la cabeza perplejo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía algo así. ¿Que tipo de ser era aquel?.

Se dejo reposar en el respaldo de la silla y se meso la barbilla. El caso no era coherente. Todo tenia sus reglas, ya fuera en el mundo sobrenatural como en el humano. Reglas. Los fantasmas odiaban la sal, los Wendigos morían prendiéndoles fuego y los vampiros cercenándole la cabeza. Se froto los ojos llorosos después de tantas horas mirando el ordenador y sin querer sus pensamientos se desviaron a un tema muy distinto.

[ILa fiesta[/I

Nunca había sido muy dado a fiestas pero tenia que reconocer que era muy estimulante volver a sentirse un chico normal. Miro el reloj. Faltaba una hora. Se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida. Nada mas entrar vio la maquinilla de afeitar de Dean. Una sonrisa divertida se le dibujo en el rostro al pensar que la próxima vez que la utilizara no seria para afeitarse la barba...sino las piernas. Soltó una carcajada. Eso seria digno de ver. Sin duda. Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su gran mano, Fría al principio, tibia después. Gimió de placer cuando la pequeña cascada le mojo el cabello.

Recapitulo sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que volvió de la biblioteca. De como Dean se desplomo en el suelo y el susto que se llevo cuando al acercarse a el para ver si estaba bien vio su cambio de físico. Menos mal que el cambio no duro mas de un segundo porque si hubiera sido así de seguro que creería que habían suplantado a su hermano. Aunque...bien pensado casi lo habría preferido.

[IDean mujer.[/I resoplo divertido mientras se echaba el champú en el cabello y se enjabonaba.

Fantaseo durante largo rato sobre como reaccionaria su hermano en cuanto se le acercara algún pobre moscón, como el los llamaba. La sonrisa de su rostro se ensancho divertida.

[ISeguro que le pega un tiro[/I

Aunque tampoco es que pudiera culpar a los pobres incautos. Dean se había convertido en una mujer de bandera. Gruño molesto ante la suerte que tenia su hermano. No solo era un tio guapo sino que cuando lo convierten en tia esta como un quesito.

Recordó como se le quedo mirando la noche anterior, intentando adivinar que demonios había pasado. Como le había cogido en brazos y sus grandes pechos se aplastaron contra su cuerpo. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Los labios gruesos, fruncidos debido al profundo cansancio y...

-Arrgghhhh...- Sam se golpeo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se estaba excitando con su hermano. Puede que ahora fuera una mujer pero seguia siendo su hermano. Asi que giro el grifo de agua fria y cerro el de la caliente y termino de ducharse asi. Sin importarle calarse hasta los huesos, ni que se le cayera varias veces la esponja debido a como le temblaba la mano. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando pero el no iba a dejarse ganar la partida.

Una hora después ya se encontraba en la fiesta que parecía haber empezado sin el. Mejor..así la gente se dedicaría a lo suyo y lo dejarían tranquilo. Recibió besos y abrazos de gente que no conocía , escucho anécdotas que no recordaba y tuvo que fingir sorpresa ante cosas que ya sabia, en otras palabras. Se estaba aburriendo mortalmente. El nunca fue la alegría de la huerta, además ...se suponía que había ido a la universidad para cazar, no para divertirse.

-Menuda tía.- dijo alguien del corro en el que estaba pero no le hizo caso, estaba rodeado de cinco chicos, así que aunque la chavala tuviera joroba seguro que a alguno de aquellos pervertidos (y borrachos) tios le gustaba.

-Joder...Menudo par de tetas..-agrego otro. [I Eso si que ya era raro.[/I

-Acabo de conocer a mi próxima novia.- tres de cinco era demasiada coincidencia asi que Sam giro el rostro para ver de que chica hablaban. Casi se le cae el vaso al suelo al ver quien era.

[I¿¿¿Dean???[/I

Su hermano acababa de entrar enfundado en unos vaqueros que dejaban expuestos su ombligo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Sam no pudo evitar acordarse de Jo cuando lo vio. Era la misma forma de vestir que un cazador femenino. Ropa cómoda, la cosa no habría ido a mayores si en ese justo instante Dean no se hubiera metido ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón haciendo que sus pechos se levantaran de forma considerable. Los seis chicos (incluido Sam) se quedaron mirando ambas orbes y como dos pequeños bultos se marcaban a través de la fina prenda.

[INo lleva sujetador...el muy cabron no lleva sujetador.[/I- pensó el pequeño Winchester histérico.

Dean se puso de puntillas y alargo el cuello, mirando de un lado a otro, parecía estar buscando a alguien. Seguramente el, Sam supo que debía moverse, decir que estaba allí pero no se movió. No sabia si debía hacerlo. Deseo haber apartado la mirada en cuanto su hermano se volvió a dejar caer sobre sus talones haciendo que sus grande senos botaran de forma sensual.

-A esa no la conozco seguro que es nueva.- continuo el que estaba a su lado con la mirada fija

-Entonces tendré que presentarme.- informo el primero de ellos, John sino creía recordar mal. Abrió la boca para decirle que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a ella pero el joven ya iba camino a su hermano con una sonrisa de casanova en la cara.

Sam trago saliva ruidosamente. ¿Debería de impedirlo?. No sabia como Dean iba a responder ante un galán. [IDios…que no le parta la cara.[/I Rezo el universitario con los ojos pegados a la pareja. .

-Hola...yo a ti te conozco.-

[I-Genial…otro moscón-[/Igruño Dean mirando a su nuevo acompañante.

Sin lugar a dudas aquello ya había dejado de ser divertido. Al principio cuando salió del apartamento y un pobre chico se le acerco, le hizo gracia, así que lo despidió con un lo siento...tengo novio y listo. Si la cosa se hubiera quedado ahí, vale pero para su desgracia no lo hizo.

Caminar por el campus fue una autentica tortura. ¿Por qué mierda lo miraba todo el mundo?. Se miro la cremallera de los vaqueros. A lo mejor se la había dejado abierta. No...estaba cerrada. Decidió que lo mas seguro es que no todos lo miraran a el, que todo era psicológico por su cambio de sexo, asi que opto por ignorar el tema. Pero no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo a el.

Cuando entro en la tienda de ropa la dependiente lo miro como si fuera un delincuente de la peor calaña, le pidió amablemente unos vaqueros y una camiseta y ella en venganza (tal vez porque el novio no se la había follado bien) le dio unos vaqueros que se le metían por dentro del culo y una camiseta demasiado corta. Estaba dispuesto a salir y a tirarle la ropa a la cara a aquella zurcía cuando oyó una conversación justo al lado del probador.

[IHablaban de la chica muerta.[/I

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando salió del probador y vio como la pareja de chicas que había escuchado salía por la puerta de la tienda.

[IMierda[/I

Con toda la rapidez que pudo pago la ropa que llevaba puesta y comenzó caminar. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Aquellos pantalones le quedaban cortos de tiro, dejando ver perfectamente su ombligo y sus recién adquiridas caderas (demasiado redondas para su gusto) lo cual significaba que el asedio de moscones aumento.

[IJoderrrrrrr[/I- Pensó Dean harto de tanta soboneria pero dispuesto a tragarse el orgullo. Al parecer aquellas chicas conocían a una de la victimas.

Las localizo sentadas en una terraza y fue a sentarse con ellas. Le sorprendió lo rápido que le dejaron la puerta abierta. Solo tuvo que decir una verdad como un templo.

[I-Hola…soy nueva y ando un poco perdida. ¿Os importaría si me siento?-[/I

Un par de bromas después ya le estaban contando toda la historia sobre la victima. [IGenial[/I

Por eso había llegado tan tarde al apartamento. Sammy ya se había ido cuando llego así que supuso que era porque estaría en aquella fiesta. Y allí estaba el, con unos vaqueros que se le clavaban en las caderas, con un frió de muerte (Una pena que no le diera tiempo a comprar una cazadora en la tienda) y otro pesado al lado.

[I-Sammy……¿Donde estas?[/I- miro de un lado a otro acariciándose los brazos. Estaba helado. Recordó que cuando era hombre nunca había tenido tanto frió. ¿Qué le pasaba al termómetro de ese cuerpo?¿Es que se había escacharrado?

-¿Tienes frió, corazón?-Una mano rasposa le acaricio el hombro izquierdo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al cazador que sin siquiera darse cuenta de quien era se giro y le retorció la muñeca.

-No. Vuelvas. A .Tocarme.- Gruño haciendo que el insensato Casanova pusiera la rodilla en tierra.

-Solo te preguntaba si tenias frió.- dos gruesas lagrimas rodaron por el rosto del joven. Dean abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle que esa manera de tocar no era de preocupación pero no consiguió decir nada porque...

-Dean...- Sam por fin apareció en escena rodeado de cuatro jóvenes

-Sammy...tenemos que hablar sobre...-

-Joder...si que eres alta.- Uno de los acompañantes de su hermano hablo llamando la atención de todos. Dean tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no darle un fuerte capón al chico que no mediría mas de 1.60 de altura. Lo que quería decir que le llegaba a la altura de los pechos donde el pequeño friki mantenía la mirada fija.

-Mido 1.83 y como no me mires a la cara te rompo los huesos.-gruño sin miramientos.

-Vaya...es toda una fiera, Sammy- Carmen apareció al lado de su hermano acariciándole el hombro. Dean tuvo que reprimir un gruñido.- ¿Seguro que puedes con ella en la cama?.

Sam que en ese momento bebía de un vaso se atraganto con la bebida. El cazador mas viejo dio gracias a aquella fulana por habérselo puesto tan fácil.

-La verdad es que MI- se encargo de recalcar el pronombre.- Sammy termina dejándome las piernas echas mantequilla de lo fuerte que empuja.- [Ichupate esa, puta.[/I

Dean pudo ver como todos el corrillo de chicos miraba con admiración a su hermano y se sintió orgulloso de el, algo le decía que Sam no era muy apreciado por sus compañeros (si no contaban al equipo de ajedrez o matemáticas) . Sin duda alguna aquel comentario le había hecho subir bastantes puntos en el ranking.

Sam quería morirse. De verdad. Deseo que el demonio de ojos amarillos apareciera en ese mismo momento y lo poseyera, así tendría una excusa perfecta para asesinar a su hermano.

[I-No...de verdad, agente…era mi hermano...yo le quería..no se lo que me paso...me caí y el cuchillo se le clavo en el pecho...¿Tantas veces?...usted se equivoca, Señor Agente, yo solo se lo clave una vez, las otras trece veces fue el mismo que se lanzo sobre mi.[/I

No era una buena coartada pero en ese momento le dio igual. Mataría a Dean en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

-Sammy...vamos a bailar.-

[I¿Uhu?[/I

Noto la pequeña mano de Dean agarrandolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia un rincón, no estaban completamente alejados de todos pero lo justo para poder hablar.

-Rodéame la cintura, niñato.-gruño Dean echándole los brazos al cuello.- Joder, odio esto.-

-¿¿Tu lo odias??- Sam tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no gritar.- Acabas de decirle a todo el mundo que nos acostamos.-

-Pues claro que lo he hecho imbecil. Esa zorra amiga tuya quería dejarnos en ridículo y nadie deja a un Winchester en ridículo si yo puedo evitarlo.-

-Solo quería dejarte en ridículo a ti Dean.- gruño.- Además...¿¿Por qué estamos bailando??-

-Porque tengo que decirte lo que he descubierto.-respondió el mayor entre dientes.- Ahora ¿Te importaría moverte?. Parece que te han metido un palo por el culo.-

¿Moverse?...¿Para que?...Sino había música...

En ese justo instante una melodiosa tonada llego a sus oídos.

[IOh..[/I

Como si fuera un autómata Sam rodeo la cintura de su hermano y cargo su peso de un pie a otro.

-Esto es como bailar con Robocop.-rió Dean entre dientes.

-Cretino.-

-Puta.-

-¿Quieres decirme de una vez que has averiguado?-pregunto molesto.

Dean abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle todo lo que la jóvenes le habían dicho pero en ese momento una joven pareja paso muy cerca de ambos. Los dientes del mayor hicieron un gracioso ruido al chocar cuando cerro la boca.

-Creo que este no es un buen sitio.- respondió a punto de separarse pero Sam tenia curiosidad así que cerro los brazos sobre su cintura y agachándose un poco dijo:

-Cuéntamelo al oído.-

Dean dudo un momento, no era un tema que deberían de hablar en aquel sitio y menos de aquella manera pero demonios...Estaba ilusionado por lo recién descubierto. Su mente, demasiado acostumbrada a pensar como un hombre prácticamente le había convencido de que no podría hacer gran cosa con aquel caso. Así que con un encogimiento de hombros mental se puso de puntillas, pego la boca a la oreja de Sam y empezó a hablar.

Notaba el suave aliento de Dean, sus carnosos labios de vez en cuando le rozaban la oreja, los finos dedos de su hermano reposaban tranquilos sobre su nuca, los grandes pechos apretados contra su torso y aquella forma de hablar...grrrrrr...Se estremeció de arriba abajo cuando oyó como Dean cogía aire para seguir hablando. Cerro los ojos e inspiro, no lo hizo con mala intención, solo lo hizo. Sus fosas nasales se embriagaron del olor de su hermano. Le resulto curioso que a pesar de ser mujer seguía conservando aquel olor tan terriblemente masculino y dominante. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir cuando un mechón de su cabello le rozo la mejilla.

[IDios….olía tan bien.[/I

Sam abrió los ojos rápidamente en cuanto noto movimiento en su zona pélvica y se horrorizo cuando esta contesto fervientemente cuando el cinturón de Dean le rozo aquella zona. Se separo de el como si quemara.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Dean sorprendido.

-Estooooo...será mejor que nos vayamos...aquí no me entero bien de lo que me estas contando.- mintió Sam dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa sin esperarlo.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Sam agradeció que la noche estuviera tan fría. Le vino bien tanto como para refrescarse del cargado ambiente de la fiesta como para quitarse ese estúpido calenton que se había apoderado de el. Tenia que tener cuidado, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones con una chica y el echo de que Dean se hubiera convertido en una mujer de bandera y que para colmo se hiciera pasar por novia suya tampoco ayudaba mucho. Caminaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que...

-¿Te importaría ir mas despacio, Big Foot?- mascullo Dean unos pasos por detrás de el.

-¿Que haces ahí atrás?-pregunto un poco molesto.

-Me duele el tobillo ¿Recuerdas?-mascullo su hermano dando pequeños saltitos que no valieron de mucho para que la erección de Sam disminuyera ya que veía como los senos de su hermano bailaban al compás de su caminar.

Aparto la vista rápidamente.

-Cuando lleguemos te pondré hielo.- fue un ladrido mas que un ofrecimiento.

Caminaron de nuevo en silencio, durante lo que a Sam le pareció una autentica eternidad, intentaba mantener la mente ocupada y mirar al frente pero el simple echo de ser tan alto a veces no era tan bueno ya que con el rabillo del ojo seguía viendo el vaivén de aquellos grandes pechos. Trago saliva ruidosamente._Piensa en otra cosa, Sam...piensa en otra cosa._

- Hace un frió de mil demonios-la aterciopelada voz de Dean le saco de su ensimismamiento. Se giro justo a tiempo de ver como este se acariciaba los brazos haciendo así que sus senos se juntaran y aumentaran de tamaño.

._Mal...muy mal...no lo mires tan fijo que se va a dar cuenta._ pensó Sam con los ojos clavados en aquel sitio. Quería alargar el brazo, pasárselo por encima de los hombros y preguntarle si así estaba mejor. Pero ni loco haría eso. Primero porque su hermano lo mataría a golpes y segundo porque...No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su propio cuerpo ante aquel suave contacto.

-Ya hemos llegado.-informo abriendo la puerta del edificio donde se hospedaban. Dean prácticamente voló dentro de la casa para poder refugiarse del clima y gruñendo sobre lo delicadas que eran las mujeres a las altas temperaturas. Sam no pudo evitar pensar que el encantaría ser mujer en ese mismo momento. Estaba sudando del calor tan grande que tenia, era tan grande que cuando se quito la chaqueta vio dos grandes surcos manchándole la camiseta justo debajo de las axilas. Quiso gruñir una maldición pero se mordió la lengua porque no quería que su hermano le preguntara. Sabia por que estaba sudando de aquella manera y no era por el calor precisamente. Jess se había reído de el un sin fin de veces cuando lo descubrió. En cuanto se ponía cachondo su cuerpo irradiaba un calor descontrolado, había veces que parecía una supernova. Eso acarreaba con el pequeño problema de que cuando llevaba demasiada ropa esta se impregnaba de sudor casi al instante y por como estaba su camiseta en ese momento...

El pequeño de los Winchester se desplomo sobre la mesa de la cocina pensando que por fin podría tener un poco de descanso dentro del apartamento y concentrarse en el caso pero se equivoco por completo. Ya que Dean se sentó enfrente suyo, inclinándose sobre sus codos, dejándole una estupenda panorámica del su escote.

-Blablabla bla...¿Bla blabla bla bla?. –

Los ojos de Sam se clavaron en las dos grandes orbes que lo hipnotizaban. Vio como ambas se juntaban y apretaban a la vez que Dean movía los brazos, el suave arriba y abajo cuando sus pulmones se llenaban de oxigeno, la aureola oscureciendo la zona donde se encontraban y como los pequeños pezones se dibujaban a la perfección bajo la fina tela. 

-¡¡¡BLA¡¡¡-el cambio radical del tono de voz de Dean le hizo alzar la mirada

-¿Que?- Sam alzo la cabeza y quiso darse de bofetadas al ver como Dean lo miraba con esa sonrisa de: ._Te he pillado_

-¡¡¡Me estabas mirando las tetas¡¡¡- acuso el mayor de los Winchester poniéndose muy recto en la silla.

-No es verdad.- el psíquico bajo la cabeza para ocultar lo terriblemente avergonzado que estaba. ._¿Como había sido tan estúpido?_. Se había quedado embobado mirándole los pechos a su hermano y por un breve instante de tiempo ni siquiera escucho lo que este decía, eso nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con Jess..

-Si que lo es, que te he pillado con los ojos clavados en mis pezones.- soltó sacando pecho y señalando los dos pequeños bultitos que le señalaban acusadores.- ¿Es que quieres tocarlas?-bajo la voz una octava, volviéndola mas sugerente de lo que nunca había escuchado a su hermano y haciendo que Sam se encontrara cada vez mas incomodo dentro de sus pantalones.

Sam se levanto espantado ante tal pregunta y no por que le horrorizara el simple echo de tocarle los pechos a su hermano sino porque de repente le picaron los dedos de la curiosidad. Se puso delante de la silla como si así impidiera que Dean pudiera tocarlo pero en realidad lo hizo para cubrir su gran erección

-No te las miraría si llevaras sujetador.- se defendió.

-Aja...¿Entonces es verdad que me las estabas mirando?-señalo Dean triunfante.- Sammy me miraba las tetas...Sammy me miraba las tetas.- canturreo.

-Si...vale..te las miraba ¿Contento?.-

Los labios de Dean se fruncieron en una mueca pensativa para al poco tiempo esbozar una sonrisa picarona.

-Si quieres tocarla solo tienes que decirlo.- soltó como si nada.

-¿¿¿QUE???- Tuvo que agarrares a la silla para no lanzarse sobre el y golearlo...o tocarlo...o tal vez las dos cosas.

-Oh...vamos...yo voy a tocármelas después,...-susurro como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo

-DEAN...-

-¿Que?...siempre he querido saber lo que siente una mujer cuando tiene un orgasmo.-informo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.- Además...no se porque pones esa cara, es investigación no todos los hombres tienen esa oportunidad.-Sam rodó los ojos ante aquel razonamiento. Solo Dean podía dar una explicación lógica a el acto de masturbarse.

-Eres un pervertido.-

-Cuando quieras tocarlas ya sabes.- Se señalo el pecho y soltó una risa de victoria al ver como los ojos de su hermano se volvían a clavar en sus pechos.- Bueno y ahora que por fin tengo toda tu atención...¿Que te parece si hablamos del caso?.-

-Dios...Si.-

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, esta vez Sam, Dean tuvo la consideración de echarse uno de sus jerséis encima y cubrirse, Sam observo todo el ritual en silencio, se recogió el pelo, abrió la nevera, saco una cerveza y se sentó delante de el. Por un momento pareció que el antiguo Dean había vuelto, incluso la voz con la que hablo le sonó mas varonil pero todo cambio cuando los ojos de Sam se ciñeron sobre sus manos...Eran manos de mujer, pequeñas y delicadas, no las grandes manos de un hombre que esta acostumbrado a montar y desmontar una Smith and Weson y limpiarla con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Cuando estaba comprándome ropa encontré a dos jóvenes que estaban hablando de la ultima victima, las seguí para sonsacarles información...-

-Por eso solo te has comprado los vaqueros.-

-Aja...bueno...volviendo al caso. Al parecer la chica esta era muy lista, un poco tímida y amiga de sus amigas...-Dean agarro la cerveza y dio un largo trago. Sin saber por que el menor de los Winchester desarrollo una increíble atracción por sus cutículas. No sabia por que estaba tan nervioso, su hermano había echo todo lo posible por parecer menos femenino. Pero en cuanto vio como aquellos gruesos labios se cerraron sobre el gollete de la botella...Esos labios eran de Dean...cien por cien Dean..._¿Entonces porque esta maldita cosa sigue empeñada en permanecer de pie _pensó en lo referente a su erección que parecía mas viva que nunca.

-¿Pero?-apremio Sam.. Cualquier cosa menos verlo beber. Tomo nota mentalmente de que la próxima vez que bebieran tendría que poner vasos.

-Era lesbiana.- dijo en una mueca mientras tragaba el liquido color oro.

-Ah...bueno...¿Sabemos si las demás lo eran?-

-No...-negó con la cabeza el mayor mientras miraba fijamente la botella.- Al menos no aun...pero lo averiguare, al parecer sigo teniendo la misma facultad con las mujeres...solo que esta vez creen que es para hacer amistades y no para follarmelas.- la ultima frase la dijo con un puchero.

Sam negó con la cabeza y noto una gran sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Bueno...así sabrás que se siente al estar mas de dos días sin acostarte con alguien.-

Dean alzo la mirada y vio la encantadora sonrisa que se le había formado a su hermano en la cara, como el hoyuelo de la barbilla hizo acto de presencia llamando su atención. Por un momento el mayor de los Winchester se quedo embobado mirándolo. Aquel hoyuelo parecía decirle: ._¡¡Eh, estoy aquí...¿es que no ves lo apetecible que estoy puesto? estoy en un sitio ideal para que me beses._ Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la masculina boca de su interlocutor. Se mordió el labio ante la pregunta de cómo seria mordisquear aquel hoyuelo.  
se removió en la silla cuando un increíble calor broto de su vientre bajo.¿Qué era aquello?. Se mordió el labio inferior, no lo sabia pero no quería dejar de ver aquella mueca en el rostro de Sam. 

-¿Qué?-pregunto este ultimo con una extraña mirada.

-No he dicho nada.-

-Te me has quedado mirando como si fuera un trozo de pastel.- la sonrisa de Sammy se ensancho un poco mas y Dean se dio cuenta de que era cierto, de que si su hermano hubiera sido un suculento trozo de tarta habría alargado la mano para tocarlo. Se levanto de un salto y decidió llevar la conversación a temas mas seguros.

-Sin acostarme con alguien si...-continuo con el tema que habían dejado a medias.-sin tener un orgasmo...- agrego dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Voy a darme una ducha...no te preocupes si ves que tardo- levanto las cejas de forma picara justo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

A Sam le costo un rato entender lo que su hermano había insinuado, le recorrió un inmenso calor cuando por fin lo comprendió. Su hermano iba a masturbarse...Dios...iba a hacerlo con solo una fina puerta de madera separándolos y encima le había dicho lo que iba a hacer. ¿Se podía ser mas cabron?

Oyó correr el agua de la ducha y su mente le regalo una imagen de Dean masturbándose, pero no una del Dean mujer...sino del Dean hombre, el que el conocía y que le había criado desde pequeño. Se levanto de inmediato y metió la cabeza debajo del grifo de la cocina. El cambio de temperatura entre el agua fría y el calor de su cuerpo le valió para que la erección que empezaba a formarse entre sus piernas quedara sosegada, aun así no se aparto de la minúscula cascada hasta que estuvo bien seguro de que aquella cosa no volvería a levantarse. Tardo diez minutos en cerrar el grifo y aun así todavía sentía los pequeños ramalazos de excitación.

._-Dios….dame fuerzas. _- rogó mientras se desnudaba camino a la cama.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Dean no sabia si sentirse ilusionado o nervioso. Se desnudo tranquilamente mirándose en el espejo y no vio nada diferente de lo que habría visto en cualquier otra mujer. Dos grandes pechos que bailaron suavemente el uno contra el otro cuando bajo los brazos y tiro la camiseta al suelo, una cintura estrecha, un vientre plano carente de abdominales y ...

[I Vello...Vello pubico. [/I

Nada diferente...solo que esta vez era su reflejo el que miraba y no el de una joven guapa. Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Le gustaban las mujeres...Mucho...pero no hasta el extremo de convertirse en una. Alzo la mano y dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran por su cabello.

[I Suave. Tal vez demasiado [/I

La punta de su lengua le acaricio los labios. No recordaba tenerlos tan gruesos pero tampoco es que se fijara mucho. El era un hombre...no iba mirándose los labios.

Chasqueo la lengua diciéndose que el estar metido en el cuarto de baño para masturbarse era una soberana estupidez, que no tenia porque hacerlo ahora. Además tampoco tenia ganas. Soltó una risa seca. Ya empezaba a parecerse a una autentica señora porque sin duda el autentico Dean Winchester siempre...y recalco SIEMPRE tenia ganas de tener sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?.Solo iba a tocarse un poco, no iba a prenderle fuego a un edificio. Lo había echo un sin fin de veces (aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta).

Se dijo la vuelta y abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no era algo tan difícil, que con lo cachondo que era de seguro con solo tocarse un pecho se correría. Sonrió divertido ante ese pensamiento.

Se metió en la ducha y noto como sus pezones reaccionaron ante el agua tibia. Manipulo el mando de temperatura hasta ajustarlo a la adecuada. Al parecer a ese cuerpo le gustaba el agua mas bien caliente.

Observo como la pequeña cascada le mojaba el cuerpo mientras decidía que tipo de fantasía le tocaría hoy...¿Debía pensar en mujeres?...Claro...el era un hombre...

[I-Mujeres- [/Isusurro confirmando el pensamiento

Dejo que su mente vagara por los mas oscuros recovecos de su mente, imaginando féminas que le suplicaban que las tocara, que las hiciera suyas, que las poseyera. Su mano bajo hasta su entrepierna dispuesta a masajearse un poco pero no encontró nada.

[I-Mierda [/I- Gruño . Estaba tan acostumbrado a su anatomía masculina que no se acordaba de que las mujeres no tenían polla. Maldijo por lo bajo y decidió cambiar de táctica.- [I Si quiero saber lo que siente el enemigo primero debo de comprenderlo.-[/I pensó como buen cazador que era.

Así que con un poco de miedo y sin saber muy bien lo que hacia alzo una de las manos y la cerro sobre su pecho izquierdo.

[INo sintió nada. [/I

Era como tocarse un pie. Pensó perplejo, mientras amasaba el gran trozo de carne.

[I-Tengo que estar haciendo algo mal.- [/Isusurro a la nada.

Y sin duda tenia que ser así, porque recordaba que cada vez que le hacia eso mismo a alguna chica que había conocido, esta gemía como una posesa.

[I A lo mejor me han dado un cuerpo defectuoso[/I.Se horrorizo nada mas pensarlo. Trago aire con rapidez e intento tranquilizarse. No, aquel cuerpo tenia que estar bien, el destino no podía ser tan hijo de puta como para confinarlo en un cuerpo femenino y encima negarla la capacidad de tener orgasmos.

Sin querer uno de sus dedos toco uno de los pezones erecto y una pequeña corriente de placer le recorrió la espalda.

[I-Siiiii.- [/Isusurro aliviado. Tal vez las mujeres eran un poco mas difíciles que los hombres a la hora de masturbarse por que sino recordaba mal, el lo único que tenia que hacer era pensar en alguna chica plaboy y ...listo...el pequeño Dean dispuesto para dar guerra señor.

Con un poco de impaciencia alzo las dos manos y se pellizco ambos pezones. Una mueca de dolor se le formo en el rostro. Había apretado demasiado.

[I-Joder, que difícil es esto.- [/IGruño para sus adentros.

Cerro los ojos y con una mueca de disgusto continuo con lo que hacia. Suavizo la caricia de tal forma que solo la yema de sus dedos lo tocaba. Dean cargo su peso de un pie a otro, no era una mala sensación, solo era...diferente. Se acaricio los labios con la lengua y decidió que ya era hora de pasar a algo un poco mas serio. Así que respirando de forma profunda deslizo sus manos por la esbelta cintura y la metió entre sus piernas. La cosa no debería de ser difícil, no en vano llevaba años haciéndole aquello mismo a centenares de mujeres, palpo la zona en busca de aquel preciado tesoro y no lo encontró. Se desespero. ¿Es que se había vuelto tan gilipollas en las ultimas horas que ya ni siquiera sabia como masturbarse?.

Cerro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Las prisas en lo referente al sexo nunca han sido buenas. Así que decidió tomárselo con calma y fue lo mejor que hizo por que después de unos minutos por fin sus dedos acertaron con aquel escurridizo botón de placer. Casi se cae al suelo cuando su dedo índice lo rozo.

[I Wow….[/I-Fue lo único que pudo pensar.- [IY eso que solo lo he rozado. [/I

Con la impaciencia que le caracterizaba Dean aplico un poco mas de rapidez a sus movimientos mientras dejaba a su mente volar sobre señoritas ligeras de ropa y en posturas demasiado extrañas. Su cuerpo tembló debido a la cercanía del orgasmo pero no sabia porque, este se le escapaba. Renovó sus esfuerzos, ignorando lo que le dolía la muñeca debido a sus rápidos movimientos y sin querer su mente le regalo la imagen del hoyuelo de Sam. Se imagino acariciándolo con los dedos para luego besarlo de forma casta. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y le hizo ahogar un gemido.

[I-Siiii….ya casi...- [/I

Imagino cerrando su boca sobre la de su hermano y en como este le devolvería el beso en una mezcla de timidez y excitación. En como cerraría sus manos sobre sus caderas para que ambas erecciones se rozaran y como el se derretiría en cuanto gruñera su nombre mientras Sam le...

-¡¡¡Dean.¡¡¡¿¿Te has muerto ahí adentro??- Sam aporreo la puerta con tono urgente haciendo que un gruñido de frustración se le escapara al mayor. Había estado tan cerca, medio segundo después de aquel pensamiento se horrorizo al darse cuenta de con que imagen se estaba masturbando. Con la de Sam...y no con Sam teniendo sexo con otra mujer o con su cuerpo de mujer, sino con Sam teniendo sexo con el , con el Dean hombre. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?- ¿¿Dean.??- el tono de su hermano pequeño ya rozaba el pánico...¿A que venia tanta prisa?

-¿Qué pasa?-mascullo.

-Llevas ahí una hora...¿Estas bien? – un silencio demasiado corto y demasiado tenso.- ¿O quieres que entre y te ayude a terminar?- fue una broma, Dean lo sabia pero en ese momento, con el subido de adrenalina y excitación su mente le suplico que le dijera que si, que pasara y se comportara como un buen Winchester y se lo follara.

Se abofeteo a si mismo por tan obsceno pensamiento. El Dean hombre era un peligro para las mujeres, un obsceno en la cama y un pervertido en sus pensamientos pero el Dean mujer...le superaba en mas de un aspecto.

-Vete a la mierda.-gruño mientras cerraba el grifo y se secaba. Salió del cuarto empujando a Sam a un lado y encaminándose a su cuarto para dormir. Dean agradeció al cielo que el apartamento tuviera dos dormitorios por que en las circunstancias que se encontraba de seguro que no podría dormir con su hermano en la misma cama. Noto como Sam le seguía hasta el dormitorio y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sin llegar a entrar.

Silencio. Algo que nunca le había incomodado pero después de aquel suceso en el baño, oír solo la respiración de su pequeño hermanito, notar su mirada fija y la poca ropa que el llevaba. (solo una toalla). Era hora de empezar una conversación.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para mañana?-gruño rebuscando en su maleta algo que ponerse. Encontró unos boxer que le quedaban pequeños cuando era hombre pero que sin duda ahora que era mujer le quedarían bien. Metió las piernas lo mas rápido que pudo mientras hacia juegos malabares para que no se le cayera la toalla.

-Investigar. Tanto los asesinatos como lo que te ha pasado a ti- soltó Sam sin moverse. [I ¿Se puede saber porque me mira tan fijamente?[/I pensó poniéndose una camiseta que le llegaba hasta los muslos.- Y de paso ir a comprarte un poco de ropa. Tanto interior como exterior.-

Si Sam esperaba algún tipo de reproche por el ultimo comentario este nunca llego, ya que Dean solo se dedico a asentir y meterse en la cama con un escueto: Voy a dormir.

El pequeño Winchester abrió la boca para preguntarle como le había ido la experiencia del cuarto de baño pero viendo el comportamiento de su hermano decidió no hacerlo. ¿Tan mal había ido?...¿o es que le había gustado demasiado?

Se rasco el cuero cabelludo con ambas manos, revolviéndose el pelo. Le dolía la cabeza. Algo muy normal ya que se había pasado una hora pensando en lo que Dean había estado haciendo en aquella minúscula habitación. Sin decir nada se dirigió a su cuarto y se desplomo en la cama, pensando y rezando que mañana seria un día nuevo, que se concentrarían en el caso que tal vez...solo tal vez...cuando despertara Dean volvería a ser Dean.

El mayor de los Winchester se levanto completamente dolorido. No solo porque no había podido pegar ojo, debido a lo excitado que estaba sino porque tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir bocabajo pero cada vez que intentaba ponerse en su querida posición, sus tetas se lo impedían. ¿Cómo podían dormir las mujeres con esas cosas pegadas al pecho?.

Dios...era incomodísimo.

Se levanto maldiciendo al poder cósmico que lo había convertido en chica, deseando encontrarlo para poder meterle sus poderes por donde la espalda pierde su nombre y retorcerlo con ganas. Intento sonreír ante tal pensamiento pero no pudo, porque en ese mismo momento se abría ante el un pequeño infierno personal:

[IEl baño [/I

Después de la frustrante experiencia de anoche no quería ni volver a pisar dicho cuarto. Ahora entendía aquellas tertulias en donde las mujeres se quejaban de sus parejas. Si había intentado masturbarse el solo y no lo había conseguido. Resoplo fastidiado. Era la primera vez que no conseguía que una mujer se corriera y había resultado ser el mismo.

Se paro en seco ante aquel, en principio, inofensivo pensamiento. ¿La primera mujer? ¿Estaba cien por cien seguro de que eso era cierto?. Giro los ojos desesperado.

[I-Genial, no solo me privan de mi pequeño Dean sino que además ahora ponen en entredicho mi hombría. Maldito sea el ser que me ha hecho esto.- [/I

Se rasco la cabeza, intentando sacarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza. Pensó en la cara de placer de la ultima camarera, en como lo alabo, en los suspiros que se escapaban de su boca pero nada. Por suerte encontró algo que se lo quitara sin siquiera darse cuenta.

[INo había ruido. [/I

El apartamento estaba completamente en silencio, algo muy raro ya que aunque Sam no fuera el típico que veía las noticias nada mas levantarse siempre hacia ruido. Como ese incesante Clic clic cuando aporreaba las teclas de su ordenador.

Se asomo a la cocina, estaba desierta.

-¿Sam?-pregunto extrañado, no veía probable que su hermano siguiera dormido. De todas formas se dirigió al dormitorio. La cama estaba desecha pero no había rastro de Sammy. Se giro sobre sus pasos y se encamino hacia el baño. Vació.- [I¿Donde demonios esta?- [/I

Echo una mirada rápida a la casa, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Nada, excepto el pequeño papel amarillo pegado en la nevera. Lo cogió con dos dedos y enseguida lo aplasto entre sus manos con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

[I –He ido a investigar. No te preocupes, volveré pronto.-[/Irezaba la nota.

-Lo asesino...-gruño dirigiéndose a su cuarto a la vez que se desnudaba.- Como no lo haya matado el bicho que este matando mujeres, me lo cargo yo...- Dean agarro de mala manera sus nuevos (y odiados) vaqueros y se los puso con rapidez, intento subírselo un poco mas alto de la cadera pero solo conseguía clavárselo en la entrepierna.- [IEsto ya no es divertido.- [/Igruño mirando al techo para hacerle saber a quien quiera que fuera que estaba realmente molesto. Como ya sabia, no obtuvo respuesta. Cogió la camiseta de tirantes que compro y a punto estuvo de ponérsela pero se detuvo al ver una gigantesca mancha de cerveza en el centro de la prenda.- ¡¡¡Joder¡¡-

No le abría importado salir con la camiseta si hubiera sido hombre, entre otras cosas porque podría haberse puesto encima un jersey tapando así la mancha. Pero ya no era hombre y sus jerséis le llegaban por las rodillas. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?. Sonrió divertido al ver la solución dejado de caer en la silla de la cocina.

Sam quería terminar rápido y volver al apartamento antes de que su hermano se despertara. Sabia que no había echo bien al dejarlo solo pero. No podía estar cerca de el, no al menos durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Fingió que escuchaba a la joven que tenia delante con una mueca de pura concentración mientras que su mente divagaba hacia lo acontecido la noche anterior. En como pego la oreja a la puerta del baño después de haber metido la cabeza debajo del fregadero y como los pelos se le pusieron de punta cuando ronco gemido de placer se escapo de los labios de su hermano y le taladro la espina dorsal de tal forma que tuvo que agarrarse a la superficie de madera para no caerse al suelo. ¿No se suponía que Dean era ahora una chica?...Entonces porque su mente se empeñaba en recrear aquel pequeño gemido con los tonos graves característicos de la voz masculina de su hermano y no con suaves gemidos de chica. Sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar aquel pensamiento. Seguramente seria el estrés de estar de nuevo en la misma universidad donde conoció a Jess y vivir en el apartamento en donde ella murió.

Si...seria eso.

Claro.

-Oh...Eso si que es un cochazo.- Admiro alguien en un grito.

Sam ya sabia de que tipo de coche se trataba incluso antes de verlo. Aquel rugido característico solo podía hacerlo uno en especial.

El Impala.

Dean se había despertado.

Genial.

Miro hacia atrás y vio como el coche pasaba de largo sin siquiera aminorar la marcha. Eso lo desconcertó bastante. Puede que estuviera en medio del campus, rodeado de gente pero...Diablos...le sacaba una cabeza a casi todos los que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Cómo no iba a verlo?

El coche enfilo una pequeña gasolinera que se hallaba justo enfrente de la universidad y que abastecía a todos los coches de los alumnos.

[I -Oh...tal vez necesite gasolina .-[/Ise riño a si mismo por enfadarse con Dean por no haberse parado. Sabia lo tiquismiquis que podía ser su hermano con su nena.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir con la conversación incoherente de la joven cuando vio como el coche pasaba de los surtidores de gasolina y se paraba delante del auto lavado de coches.

[I-¿No ira a ...[/I- No le dio tiempo a terminar el pensamiento cuando la puerta del conductor se abría y de ella salía una exuberante muchacha (Dean, claro) con los mismos vaqueros que se había comprado el día anterior y...- [I-¿¿¿¿Esa camiseta es mía????- [/I

Sam se atraganto con su propio aire cuando vio como su hermano le había destrozado (literalmente) una de sus camisetas favoritas cortándola hasta dejarla a la altura de las caderas del cuerpo femenino (vamos, que corto media prenda). No se dio cuenta de que la joven con la que hablaba se fue con un escueto adiós y menos cuenta se dio cuando de la nada se materializaron cuatro tíos a su alrededor. Entre ellos uno muy conocido.

-¿No es esa tu novia, Sam?-pregunto Lucas.

-¿Qué...?- [I¿De donde coño han salido tantos tíos[/I- Si...si...es mi novia.- [/I

-El coche es una pasada.- continuo su guapo amigo. El resto del grupo asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada.

-Es de ella.-

Sam vio como Lucas abría la boca para hablar pero enseguida la cerro con un sonoro golpe y se quedo mirando en dirección de su hermano. Sam miro en dicha dirección y se quedo sin aliento. Al poco echo a correr hacia Dean.

Dean bajo las escaleras decidido a partirle la cara a su hermano por haberse ido sin el. Se deleito en como después le partiría los dedos de las manos y después los de los pies. Salió al campus y parpadeo ante la fuerza con la que brillaba el sol que le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de la tortura que le infligiría en cuanto lo viera. Pero solo duro un ínstate, porque en cuanto sus ojos se habituaron a la luz retomo el castigo por donde lo había dejado.

No es que estuviera molesto por que se hubiera marchado. No...de verdad que no. Pero ...¿¿Es que le costaba tanto decirle a donde iba??...Joder, que ya llevaban cazando muchos años.

Saco las llaves del Impala y jugueteo con ellas en las manos mientras seguía regañando mentalmente a su hermano. Le costo sus buenos diez minutos darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enfado con Sammy sino con el mismo. Diablos, desde que se había convertido en mujer se sentía como un inútil.

Las mujeres lo miraban como si fuera una calientabragetas y los hombres ni siquiera le miraban a los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino volvia a convertirse en hombre?.

Una belleza rubia paso por su lado pero el ni la vio, solo se percato de su existencia cuando unos niñatos la bordearon en la lejanía. Dean quiso abofetearse. Antes no se le escapaba ninguna jovencita y ahora...

Gruño alto pero a diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrado lo que sus oídos escucharon fue un gritito demasiado femenino.

[I-Necesito hacer algo masculino...y lo necesito ya.- [/Iurgió su mente.

Fue entonces cuando apareció su precioso, maravillosos y suicismo Impala. ¿Había algo mas masculino que limpiar un coche?. Si lo había a Dean no se le ocurría en ese momento.

Así que con una sonrisa en los labios se encamino hacia la gasolinera que había visto justo al lado de la universidad. Recordó que allí había un auto lavado de esos que tenían pistolas de agua.

-Así puedo limpiarte y Sam me vera desde donde este.- le susurro al volante del coche como si este pudiera entenderle.

Se felicito mentalmente ante lo avispado de su pensamiento. La universidad era muy grande, Sam podía estar en cualquier lugar, sin embargo pocos estudiantes tendrían una preciosidad como su nena. Sam le vería desde cualquier lugar del campus. El Impala llamaba la atención tanto o mas que el.

Llego a la gasolinera tarareando Metallica y aparco justo en el auto lavado mas cercano. Metió varias monedas en el surtidos, ignorando por completo como el pobre empleado de la gasolinera se le quedaba mirando con los ojos como platos, agarro la pistola de agua con la seguridad de alguien que hace eso un centena de veces al mes, apunto al coche, pulso el gatillo y...

Nada.

Dean parpadeo extrañado.

Repitió la operación sin comprender que demonios pasaba y el resultado fue el mismo.

Nada.

Maldijo en voz alta. ¿Es que no iba a salirle nada bien?

Le dio la vuelta a la pistola preguntándose si tal vez algún chicle taponaba la boquilla. Y efectivamente era eso. Seguramente algún graciosillo lo había puesto ahí cuando termino de limpiar.

-Cabronazo.- gruño mientras lo quitaba, lo malo fue que Dean a pesar de parecer mujer seguía siendo hombre y como dice el dicho: Los hombres no son capaces de hacer dos cosas a la vez. Así que Dean se olvido por completo de retirar el dedo que apretaba el gatillo mientras quitaba el chicle.

¿El resultado?

Un fuerte chorreon de agua le salpico llenándole el cabello y gran parte de la camiseta. La cara de sorpresa que se le debió de quedar tuvo que ser digna de una foto, sin embargo, no oyó ni una sola risa. Algo curioso por que si el hubiera visto como un idiota se llenaba entero de agua de una forma tan estúpida de seguro que estaría revolcándose en el suelo de la risa. Una risa como la que le entro en el mismo instante en el que vio su reflejo en la superficie cristalina del Impala.

[I-Parezco una rata mojada [/I- el pelo antes brillante y sedoso debido a la ducha nocturna, lo tenia completamente pegado a la cara, la camiseta de color celeste ahora era de color azul oscuro, se le ceñía a la cintura, centenares de gotas de agua resbalaban como una pequeña cascada desde su cara, paseando por su garganta hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-¿¿Qué haces??-

Dean volteo la cara lo justo para ver como Sam se paraba a escasos metros de el y lo miraba de arriba abajo con una extraña expresión. Seguramente le quería decir lo estúpido que era por haberse mojado así y de paso regañarle por haber destrozado su camiseta, lo que Dean no se imaginaba es que su queridísimo hermanito intentaba por todos los medios no quedarse mirando como la camiseta se le marcaba, dibujando por completo sus pezones.

Lo primero que quiso hacer el mayor de los hermanos fue reprenderlo por haberlo dejado solo y tal vez darle un puñetazo. Pero se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

A Sam no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Estaba tan ensimismado mirando el exótico cuerpo de su hermano, en como mojado como estaba parecía mas Dean que en las ultimas horas, al lado de su princesa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba empapado por completo de agua.

-Mierdaaaaa- maldijo alzando los brazos para protegerse pero le fue inútil.-Dean...¡¡¡PARAAA¡¡¡-

Su hermano no dijo nada solo rió con fuerza, cosa que fue un error ya que le valió al pequeño Winchester para poder ubicar su posición. Sam alargo la mano y toco algo de metal. [I La pistola.[/I Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el cañón y tiro con fuerza. Dean que estaba desprevenido se vio arrastrado hacia delante y su cuerpo choco contra el de su hermano. Pero si Sam se creía que la cosa iba a quedar así estaba muy equivocado por que Dean solo parecía una chica, pero no lo era.

Un rodillazo en las costillas le sirvió al cazadora mas viejo para librarse del abrazo de su hermano, Dean se aparto de un salto y durante un breve instante de tiempo se miraron.

Sam fue el que dio el prime paso alzando los puños y convirtiéndolos en martillos que Dean esquivo sin problemas. Lo que no sabia el mayor era que eso era lo que quería su hermano ya que girando sobre si mismo Sam cerro su largo brazo sobre su cintura y lo levanto en peso. Dean manoteo en el aire para no perder el equilibrio puesto que semejante movimiento le pillo por sorpresa e hizo trastabillar a su hermano. Por suerte el Impala estaba allí para parar su caída.

El mayor de los Winchester termino sentado sobre el capo, con la espalda apoyada sobre el metal, intento levantarse rápido para seguir con la divertida pelea pero Sam cayo sobre el como la masa de ladrillos que era.

-Te caze.-rió su hermano apoyando ambos brazos sobre el capo del coche rodeando su cabeza. Dean soltó una carcajada.

-Que te lo has creído.- poso las manos sobre el pecho de Sam e intento empujarlo pero este apretó los pies en el suelo y no se movió.

La risita histérica que se escapaba de la garganta de Dean murió al ver lo fijamente que lo miraba su contrincante. Tenia una expresión rara. No había enfado, ni molestia en su rostro. Era otra cosa.

Sam alzo una de las manos y le toco el rostro con la yema de los dedos. Dean no pudo evitara cerrar los ojos cuando noto la leve caricia, trago saliva ruidosamente y el liquido le rajo la garganta.

-¿Sammy?-No sabia que mas podía decir, es mas, no quería decir nada mas.

-Es increíble.- suspiro su hermano acariciándole una ceja, la nariz, los labios.- Eres tu, Dean.-

-Claro que soy yo, imbecil.- susurro y el cazador mas joven se dio cuenta de que no había ni un ápice de cinismo en su voz.

-No ...no me has entendido.- Continuo.- Puede que tu cuerpo sea el de una mujer pero...tu cara...tus facciones.- la mano libre se unió a su gemela y ambas se cerraron sobre sus mejillas.- Son iguales a las de cuando eras hombre. Tus pecas.- rozo las mejillas con los pulgares.- Tus largas pestañas, tus ojos verdes, tus labios.- el largo dedo índice de Sam acaricio suavemente el grueso labio inferior de su hermano y un escalofrió le recorrió cuando las piernas de este se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo con fuerza. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando se empalmo al ver como su hermano se pasaba la lengua por los labios rozando levemente su dedo con ella.- Dean...- ladro excitado a la vez que se acercaba a el dispuesto a besarlo. Ya casi podía notar la carnosa piel de los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos cuando...

-Ejem...Ejem...- El decano tuvo que hacer acto de presencia.

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui esta el siguiente capi, espero que os guste XD

CAPITULO 6

Esa mujer tenia algo, tenia que ser así por que no era normal que Lucas se obsesionara con una chica en tan poco tiempo. En realidad no era normal que se obsesiona con ninguna ya que casi todas las féminas de la universidad se morían por sus huesos pero definitivamente la tal Dean Winchester lo tenia hechizado. Hasta el extremo de que ahora se encontraba espiándola desde la esquina del corredor.

¿Cómo una chica tan bonita podía estar con el memo de Sam?. Pensó observando como la joven apoyaba la espalda en la pared y cruzaba los tobillos mientras esperaba a su novio. Trago aire en cuanto vio como se metía las manos en los bolsillos, consiguiendo así la camiseta se le levantara lo justo para poder verle el ombligo. Se imagino a si mismo de rodillas, besándole la pequeña circunferencia mientras manipulaba los vaqueros. Se removió incomodo en el sitio ante la creciente erección que se estaba formando en sus pantalones y se maravillo de lo que la joven podía hacerle a su cuerpo sin siquiera saberlo. Sin siquiera tocarle se había empalmado, eso era algo que ni siquiera la zorra de su novia: Carmen. Había conseguido.

Dean cambio de posición, cruzando esta vez los brazos por debajo de su pecho. Los ojos de Lucas recorrieron la esbelta figura de la chica. Sus estrecha cintura, sus grandes pechos ahora juntos por culpa de que su dueño había cruzado los brazos, los labios fruncidos. Lucas se quedo un buen rato mirando esos labios y por un momento se imagino a su propietaria de rodillas delante de el, chupandole. Como la exuberante jovencita le leyera el pensamiento se acaricio los labios con la punta de la lengua y fue entonces cuando Lucas supo que le estaba provocando. ¿Por qué sino iba a hacer semejante gesto de invitación?.

Dean estaba terriblemente aburrido. Había tenido que aguantar la bronca de aquel pequeño hombre al que Sam no paraba de pedir disculpas por haberlo llenado de agua. Y si la aguanto fue por que el capullo de su hermano le atravesó con la mirada cuando le dijo entre dientes que era el decano de la universidad, cosa que a el se la traía floja pero claro...¿Cómo decirle a Sam que no?.

En mas de una ocasión quiso levantarse de la silla del despacho del hombrecillo y partirle la cara. El solo aguantaba regañinas de dos personas. Una llevaba muerta meses y la otra estaba sentada a su lado con cara de circunstancia.

Quiso gritar de alegría cuando el decano dijo que podían irse pero al parecer en el ultimo minuto se le ocurrió algo porque le dijo a Sam que esperara, que tenia que hablar con el...A solas.

Y alli estaba Dean, cruzado de brazos como un capullo esperando a que Mr. Estaesmiuniversidadyesperounpocodedecoro dejara salir a su hermano a jugar.

-Hola, preciosa.- Lucas se materializo a su lado. Dean se regaño a si mismo por no darse cuenta de que el joven se le había acercado pero es que había estado absorto en sus cosas.

-Lucas.- respondió a modo de saludo. [IPor favor que no venga a intentar ligar. [/I Suspiro en su fuero interno.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-pregunto meloso mientras apoyaba un brazo en la pared a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Dean lo miro arqueando una ceja ¿De verdad esa frase tan estúpida daba resultado?. No podía creerlo. Cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro e intento sonar lo mas casual que pudo.

-Espero a Sam- . [ILárgate. .[/I añadió su mente.

-Si, ya he visto la pequeña pelea que habéis tenido en el campus...- susurro sin apartar la vista.- ...Veo que te gusta jugar duro.- ronroneo acercándose demasiado.

-Si, me gusta jugar duro... respondió en el mismo tono que el joven utilizo. Dean sabia muy bien como calentar a un hombre y luego dejarlo con las ganas. Lucas se puso rígido y dio un paso hacia el invadiendo su espacio personal sin llegar a tocarlo.-...pero solo con Sam.- concluyo con una sonrisa picara.

-Eso es algo que podría cambiar.- continuo insistiendo Lucas

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento capto algo con el rabillo del ojo.

[IAlgo rojo. [/I

Aparto de un empujón al joven y giro para ver que era aquello, era un rojo demasiado sobrenatural. Barrio de una rápida mirada el pasillo. No vio nada. Quiso maldecir pero una mano se le cerro a la cintura. Al principio pensó que era Sam que por fin había salido del despacho del decano pero su tacto era diferente. La mano de Sam era suave, aquella mano no lo era.

Le costo un rato darse cuenta de que era Lucas.

-¿Qué haces?-gruño atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Jugar duro.-fue la escueta respuesta mientras acercaba la boca peligrosamente a la de Dean

El cazador cerro el puño dispuesto a noquear de un golpe a aquella vana imitación de Casanova cuando capto de nuevo aquel destello rojo, solo que esta vez lo vio mucho mejor.

[IUna mujer. [/I

Y no una cualquiera. Su rostro invadido por la pena, los ojos negros clavados en los suyos hicieron que un escalofrió le recorriera a Dean de arriba abajo.

[I-Es un fantasma vengativo. [/I- no podía describir como lo sabia pero lo supo.

La mujer abrió la boca como si quisiera gritar pero no pudo ya que de su garganta salió un gran chorreon de sangre que se lo impidió.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho a Dean que quedo impresionado, no por la visión en si, ni por como el frondoso liquido rojo se deslizaba por el amarillento vestido de la joven, sino por la expresión de impotencia que se le formo en el rostro antes de desaparecer.

-Sabia que te gustaría.- el asqueroso tono de voz de Lucas lo saco de su ensoñación. Dean se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que tenia las dos manos del Casanova cerrada sobre su trasero. Quiso vomitar.

De un fuerte empujón lo aparto y dio gracias al cielo de no haber cogido la pistola cuando salió del apartamento por que sin duda abría vaciado el cargador, entre las piernas del joven.

Alzo un dedo a modo de advertencia y abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle que la próxima vez que se acercara a el le reventaba las pelotas a patadas pero en ese mismo instante la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando salir a un Sam completamente blanco. De repente ese pequeño incidente dejo de tener importancia.

-Sam...¿Estas bien?- Dean se acerco a su hermano pero se quedo clavado en el sitio cuando este alzo la mirada. Parecía tan perdido.-Vamonos.-

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se dio cuenta de cómo Lucas los observaba en silencio.

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

-[IEl decano se equivocaba. [/I – pensó Sam nada mas salir del su despacho.- [I Claro que se equivocaba.[/I- reafirmo cuando vio como Dean se acercaba a el con la cara llena de preocupación

-Sam...¿Estas bien?-

El menor de los Winchester levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de su hermano. ¿De verdad se equivocaba aquel director?. Empezó a dudarlo nada mas ver como el mayor le ordenaba que se fueran a casa con ese tono tan suave.

Camino por el campus completamente perdido en la conversación que había tenido con el docente minutos antes, en lo preocupado que parecía hacia su persona y en lo que le dijo después de que Dean se fuera...Maldita sea, no podía tener razón.

Subió las escaleras de su apartamento como un descerebrado, oía los pasos de su hermano a su lado pero estaba demasiado desconcertado como para poder siquiera levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

Se desplomo en el sillón nada mas entrar en la casa.

-Sam...Estas empezando a asustarme...-Dean se sentó a su lado, no supo por que su cuerpo se tenso como un palo.- ¿Tu también viste a ese fantasma?-

[I ¿Uh?….¿¿Fantasma?…..¿Que fantasma.[/I

-¿Has visto a un fantasma?-pregunto sentándose sobre un muslo y mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-Si, mientras te esperaba apareció...- El mayor cerro la boca de forma brusca y miro a su hermano con fijeza ¿Deberia decirle que su amigo Lucas le había metido mano?...Enseguida desecho la idea, el no era una novia desvalida. Además siempre podía partirle la cara a esa serpiente en cuanto intentara meterle mano otra vez.-...una chica...-continuo con una falsa sonrisa.- Sin duda es un fantasma vengativo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos el mas pequeño.

-Oh...tal vez sea por el reguero de sangre que le salía de la garganta.- Respondió el mayor mesandose la barbilla de forma teatrera.- O tal vez que podía leer el cartel de anuncios que había detrás de ella...o...- chasqueo los dedos como si acabara de caer en la cuenta.- Ya esta...llevaba un vestido de los años setenta bastante hortera.- Sam sonrió levemente y el corazón de Dean dio un vuelco en el sitio. Había conseguido hacerlo reír, lo demás no importaba.

-Imbecil..-

-Capullo.-

Un pequeño silencio siguió a la pequeña pelea, un silencio demasiado incomodo para Sam que se vio forzado a romperlo.

-He averiguado que la chica que mataron el año pasado no era lesbiana.-

-Oh...Vaya...eso significa que nuestra fantasma vengativo no es sexualmente homofaba. ¿Crees que a lo mejor mate a las mujeres por que sean guapas?-pregunto Dean levantándose y dirigiéndose a la nevera.

-¿Por qué dices eso?...Acaso el fantasma era feo.-Sam aparto la vista en el justo instante en el que su hermano se agachaba para coger algo. Intento no pensar en que el elástico que acaba de ver no era de uno de sus boxer. Se maldijo a si mismo cuando noto como su entrepierna cobraba vida. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el?...Se excitaba porque su hermano se había puesto su ropa interior. Joder.

-No...la verdad es que era una chica bastante mona.-continuo diciendo mientras abría una cerveza y daba otro largo trago. Esta vez el pequeño Winchester no tuvo tiempo de apartar la mirada y se quedo fijamente mirando (otra vez) como los gruesos labios de su hermano se cerraban sobre el fino gollete.

-Aun así estas equivocado.- Dean arqueo una ceja y se sento de nuevo a su lado.

-¿En que?-

-En lo de sexualmente homofoba..- ladro desplomándose sobre el respaldal del sillón.

-¿Y en que te basas?-joder...parecía que le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio.

-En que la chica del año pasado no era lesbiana pero le gustaba el sexo en grupo.-

-Oh...-la boca de Dean formo una graciosa O ante tal descubrimiento.

-Entonces tenemos una lesbiana, una adicta al sexo...-contabillizo con los dedos.

-A otra le gustaba un profesor mayor que el.- informo antes de que terminara.

-Puagg...que pervertida...¿¿A quien le puede gustar un profesor?-pregunnto conn una mueca de asco.

-Sobre gustos no ahí nada escrito.-se encogió de hombro el mas joven.

-Si, vale...-Dean dio una fuerte palmada y soltó una carcajada.- Ya esta...¡¡ya tenemos el modus operandi¡¡¡-

-¿Y cual es?- pregunto el psíquico cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo.

-Todas son chicas y todas parecen ser un poco...desviadas a la hora en el terreno sexual.- Se levanto de un salto del sillón y se encamino a la puerta.- Vamos, tenemos que ir a periódico.-

-¿Para que?-

-Yo he visto al fantasma ¿Recuerdas?- dijo risueño como un colegial.- Si averiguamos como murió y donde la enterraron...Todo solucionado.-abrió los brazos victorioso.

-Mmmm...- Sam no se movió del sitio

-¿Qué?-increpo el mayor dejando caer los brazos a los costados.

-Si tiene razón en todo lo que dices...¿Por qué convertirte a ti en chica?...Además...un fantasma vengador no tiene ese tipo de poder.-

Dean miro fijamente a su hermano, apretando los dientes. Tenia razón, un fantasma no podía trasmutar un cuerpo de esa manera. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante la brillante luz del sol. Soltó un juramento. Creía que ya casi loo tenían. Un fantasma vengador, se queman sus huesos y listo. No recordaba el pequeño problema que tenia.

Se mordió el labio inferior e intento recordar como se había convertido en mujer. Tal vez así algo tuviera mas sentido.

[IEstábamos en la biblioteca. Eso lo recuerdo. Me aburría mortalmente, Sam leía. Me levante...¿Por qué me levante[/I Dean cerro los ojos y movió los labios, intentando recordar. [I ¿Donde fuiste, Dean?[/I. Se pregunto a si mismo. [IAlgo llamo mi atención. Si...algo raro. [/I Movió la cabeza como si así pudiera desempolvar aquel recuerdo que se le escapaba. [I Una vitrina...recuerdo que allí había algo que me resulto raro. ...¿Una esfera?..Si...Recuerdo que me quede mirándola...y pensé en el caso y en que sino me daba prisa alguna pobre chica moriría[/I. Soltó una risita. [IDesee conocer a su próxima victima para... [/I

Dean aspiro aire con fuerza y se giro a mirar a Sam que se habia levantado del sillon.

-Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca.- urgió saliendo del apartamento.

-¿Qué...por ..porque?- Sam lo siguió a paso rápido. Lo persiguió por las escaleras y gran parte del campus.- Dean...Dean...para...¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la biblioteca?-pregunto agarrandolo por los hombros y girándolo para enfrentarlo.

-Creo que se quien y por que me ha vuelto mujer.- informo zafándose de su abrazo y reemprendiendo el camino.

El típico ambiente a humedad y silencio que reina en las bibliotecas les dio la bienvenida nada mas entrar en el edificio. Como Sam esperaba la sala estaba completamente llena. El simple echo de que el se hubiera saltado las clases no significaba que los demás lo hicieran. Dean avanzo hacia donde estuvieron sentados hacia dos noches y el pequeño Winchester se sorprendió de que parecía que había pasado mas tiempo.

La mesa como era normal estaba completamente llena de gente, un pinchazo de pánico recorrió el cuerpo del mas alto de los hermanos al imaginarse al mayor tirando los libros de los demás estudiantes en busca de algún tipo de marca satánica. Pero para su sorpresa Dean paso de largo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia uno de los expositores que allí habían.

Se quedo allí parado como una estatua.

Los ojos de Sam viajaron desde el pequeño cajón de cristal, hasta su hermano que parecía hipnotizado. Volvió a mirar las piezas allí expuestas: Un libro, una pipa y una esfera.

-¿Dean?-susurro.

-Esa esfera, no es la misma que hace dos noches-dijo el mayor apoyando el dedo indice sobre el cristal.

-Claro que lo es. Nadie puede tocar las...-

-¡¡¡Te digo que no es la misma¡¡¡-gruño entre dientes.

La bibliotecaria llamo su atención debido al ruido que hacían, haciendo que Sam chasqueara la lengua y cargara su peso de un pie a otro. Quería salir de allí y poder hablar bien con su hermano por que sinceramente aquel sitio en donde todos estaban locos por que pasara algo para distraerse no era el mejor lugar para hablar de su trabajo. Con suavidad rodeo el brazo de su hermano y jalo dispuesto a salir, pero este se zafo con fuerza y lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Te digo que esta no es la misma esfera de hace dos noches.- dijo molesto.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos, de forma desafiante.

-Por que esta tiene dibujos y la que yo vi era lisa.- Aquella información hizo que todo cambiara. Si bien Sam sabia que Dean era un completo despistado para algunas cosa, también sabia que en cuestión de cosas sobrenaturales nunca se equivocaba. Y si Dean decía que esa esfera no tenia dibujos cuando el la vio entonces era cierto.

-Vamos a buscar información sobre la esfera.-

Las siguientes dos horas se las pasaron buscando información que encontraron relativamente pronto. Quizás el que la pieza estuviera expuesta en la biblioteca había sido de gran ayuda.

-Aquí esta.- informo Sam levantándose y dirigiéndose a su hermano que desecho el libro que leía.- [I Esfera de Tesula. Un orbe que según dice la leyenda esta destinada a cumplir los deseos de personas que luchan por el bien. Sus poderes son casi ilimitados. Se han recogido relatos en los que otorgaba al poseedor de poderes mágicos para acabar con las fuerzas del mal.[/I- leyó de un tirón.- Mmmm...hasta aquí todo parece confirmar nuestras sorpresas.-

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Dean arqueando una ceja.

-Si...al parecer ese trasto otorga deseos a los buenos y tu sin duda eres unno de los buenos...- una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del menor.- Lo cual me lleva a preguntarte...¿¿Estas cómodo con tu sexualidad?-

-¿¿QUÉ??-

Otra reprimenda en forma siseo les llego por parte de la bibliotecaria. Sam alzo la mano para tranquilizar a la mujer y hacerle saber de que no volverían a molestar mientras aguataba la risa.

-Este texto dice que concede deseos y a ti por lo visto te lo ha concedido. Te ha convertido en mujer...por eso te pregunto. ¿Estas seguro de que ligas tanto con chicas por que te gustan o por que quieres ser una de ellas?-

Un puñetazo en las costillas fue lo que Sam obtuvo por respuesta.

-Como vuelvas a insinuar algo así te muelo a palos y...Espera...ahora lo entiendo.- Sam dejo de reírse y miro fijamente a su hermano.- No me ha convertido en mujer porque deseara ser una, sino por que deseaba tener un cebo para atraer al asesino.-

Sam parpadeo ante tal razonamiento. Eso si le parecía mas común del Dean Winchester que conocía. Poner en peligro su persona para salvar a otra. Si, muy Dean, seguro que había pasado eso.

-¿Dice ahí cuando volveré a convertirme en hombre?-pregunto acercándose a su hermano. A Sam se le pusieron los vellos de punta cuando el cabello de Dean le rozo el brazo.

-Según esto debes volver a la normalidad en cuanto cacemos al fantasma.-

-¡¡Genial¡¡-

-Shhhhh...sino se callan me veré en la obligación de echarles.-regaño la bibliotecaria acercándose a ellos.

-Lo siento...ya nos íbamos.- Sam se disculpo como el buen chico que era y arrastro a su hermano fuera de la biblioteca. Abrió la boca dispuesto a continuar con el tema de conversación pero una voz conocida les interrumpió.

-Justo a la pareja que estábamos buscando.-

-¿Linda?-

-¿Quién sino tonto?-la joven rubia ensancho su sonrisa y le dio un sonoro beso a Dean y un abrazo a Sam.- Os buscaba para preguntaros si vais a venir a la fiesta de esta noche.-

-¿Otra?-pregunto Dean sorprendido [I ¿Se podía saber cuando estudiaban?[/I

-Claro...hoy es viernes...es obligatorio.- respondo la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

Sam fue a contestar que tal vez se pasarían mas tarde pero como la otra vez Dean se le adelanto.

-Lo siento...no podemos.- el pequeño de los Winchester quiso golpear al mayor, conocía de sobra a esa chica y sabia que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-¿Por qué?-corto Linda cortándole el paso

-¿Por qué?-la joven asintió. Dean miro a Sam con una ceja arqueada y este se encogió de hombros, dejándole solo con el pastel.-Porque no tengo nada que ponerme.- Algo que en realidad si era cierto.

-¿Por esa tontería?...No te preocupes.- respondió la chica haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia..- Yo te ayudo.- Acto seguido cerro su mano sobre la muñeca de Dean y tiro de el con tanta fuerza que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.- Sam, espéranos en la discoteca a eso de la siete.- se despidió la joven lanzándole un beso.

-¡¡Sam¡¡- fue mas un grito de socorro que otra cosa pero el mas pequeño solo se dedico a decirle adiós con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Le gustaria ver como lidiaba Dean con la alocada Linda pero la verdad era que tenia cosas que hacer. [I Como por ejemplo investigar la muerte de una joven[/I.

-Además...así me llevo la sorpresa, seguro que Linda lo deja guapísimo.- Se quedo petrificado ante tal pensamiento y miro de un lado a otro como si alguien pudiera escucharlo. [IPor el amor del cielo, Sam...que es tu hermano. [/I se regaño a si mismo encaminándose hacia el periódico.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 

-Te digo que no pienso ponerme eso.- repitió Dean empezando a enfurecerse.

-Pero...¿Por qué?-pregunto la joven mientras sujetaba un (cortísimo) vestido de tirantes en una mano y unos gigantescos tacones en otra.- El color del vestido hace juego con tus ojos y con los tacones podrás mirar a los ojos a Sam. Todo eso sin contar de que estarías guapísima.- Agrego esto ultimo haciendo un puchero pero claro, Linda no poseía los ojos de cachorro de Sam y por lo tanto a Dean no le costaba nada decirle que...

-No...ni borracho..digo, borracha me pongo eso.- la joven se cruzo de brazos esperando algún tipo de excusa que nunca llego.

-Esta bien.- resoplo fastidiada.- Vamos a buscar otra cosa.- la chica dejo la ropa en el primer expositor que vio de cualquier manera y empezó a andar sin siquiera mirarle, cosa que Dean no pudo mas que agradecer. Odiaba ir de compras, si hasta refunfuñaba cuando Sam tenia que probarse (y eso que el pobre era llegar y pegar).- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Sam?- la pregunta sonó demasiado casual.

Dean sopeso la respuesta, podía inventarse toda una historia sobre como se conocieron y Sam le doraba la píldora para que saliera con el pero enseguida desecho la idea. Aquella chica parecía conocer bastante a su hermano así que de seguro que no se tragaba la historia (por muy buena que fuera).

-Nos conocemos desde niños.-

Linda perdió el interés por lo que hacia y se le quedo mirando fijamente con una mueca de sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

-¿De verdad?...Sam no habla mucho de su infancia.- dijo mientras retomaba su tarea de escoger la ropa.- Bueno...eso no es del todo cierto.- sonrió e hizo que una mueca con la cara que consiguió que al cazador se le pusieran los pelos de punta.- ¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-Eeeehhhh.….-_¿Y ahora que le digo? _-Era amiga de su hermano.- _Buena salida _- Podría decirse que conozco a Sam desde que iba en pañales.- Se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con esa chica, si bien recordaba era la primera vez que decía prácticamente toda la verdad..

Linda lo miro con una extraña sonrisa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la gracia que tiene un chiste que le contaron hace mucho tiempo.

-Esa camiseta te quedara muy bien con los pantalones que te he escogido. Anda..ve y pruébatelos.- Cambio de tema mientras lo empujaba dentro del probador.- Y date prisa que tenemos que ir a comer, tengo hambre.-

Dean corrió la cortina y se desabrocho los pantalones dispuesto a probarse la ropa y salir por pies lo mas rápido posible. Se quito los zapatos sin siquiera desatárselos y se bajo los vaqueros aun mas rápido. Evito mirarse al espejo mientras metía las piernas por la fina vestimenta. El episodio de la ducha le había dejado tocado. No solo por no poder llegar al orgasmo sino porque cuando estuvo a punto se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Sam y no en una mujer exuberante. No sabia que significaba aquello. Quería pensar que era un efecto colateral de haberse convertido en chica pero una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que no se equivocara que eso ya lo sentía de antes.

Se subió los pantalones y se abrocho el botón.

_¿Que demonios?_ .

Se quedo perplejo mirando hacia abajo. Algo no iba bien. ¿Pero que?. Levanto la vista a regañadientes y se dio cuenta de que los boxer le salian dos dedos por fuera de la cintura del pantalón.

_-Estarás de guasa.-_ .Gruño para si. Con ambas cejas arqueadas giro hacia un lado para verse de perfil y se dio cuenta de que por detrás era aun peor. No solo se le veía el elástico de los calzoncillos sino que incluso se veía un poco de tela.- _¿Cómo carajo pueden llevar las mujeres algo como esto?.-_ Sopeso lo que podía hacer, encontró la idea en el fondo de su mente pero la descarto. De verdad que no quería hacerlo. Se desabrocho los pantalones e intento bajarse la ropa interior para que no se viera nada. Fue aun peor ya que se le quedaron enrollados haciéndole una forma demasiado extraña. Gruño molesto.

-¿Todo bien ahí dentro?-pregunto Linda desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-Xshhslañañoihakjdhdggeepoa.-respondio Dean mientras hacia juegos malabares para quitarse el pantalón y no terminar tirado en el suelo. Uno de sus codos golpeo la pared. _¿Estos probadores son para enanos?_- Mascullo su mente enfurecida.

-Dean...¿Necesitas ayuda?-

El cazador se quedo de una pieza al oír eso pero peor se quedo cuando vio la pequeña mano de la chica asomando por la fina cortina que lo separaba del resto de la tienda y empezaba a jalar.

Linda iba a entrar...

A ayudarlo..

A vestirse...

Casi sin pensar se lanzo sobre la cortina y volvió a cerrarla.

-¡¡No¡¡-

-Dean...¿Estas bien?-

_¿Qué si estaba bien?¿Qué si estaba bien?...Había ido a la universidad de Sam para un caso y cuando menos se lo espera se despierta convertido en chica, que todos los hombres del campus lo miran como si fuera un helado de vainilla en pleno verano y que su hermano le empieza a gustar mas de lo que debería. Y para colmo ahora esa mujer quería entrar a ayudarle a vestirse. NO ESTABA BIEN. Para nada._

-Es que soy muy timida.- consiguió decir.

-Ah...vale.-

Respiro aliviado en cuanto vio como la extremidad femenina se retiraba lentamente. Cerro los ojos y trago aire.

_-Puff…por poco.-_Pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo. Su imagen no pudo resultarle mas patética. En bóxer, con aquellos extraños pantalones agarrados a un tobillo, el cuerpo echado hacia delante, los brazos estirados y ambas manos sujetando los dos extremos de la cortina . _Patético, Dean._

Con un aspaviento se incorporo y termino de quitarse la prenda y procedió a bajarse la bóxer. Al parecer tendría que salir sin ropa interior, al menos sino quería poner de moda la ropa interior masculina en las mujeres.

-Oye...Dean...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Linda pregunto al otro lado del probador.

El cazador rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio para no decir una barbaridad. _Ir de compras y encima soportar un interrogatorio._ Sin duda estaba en el infierno.

-Claro.- Se obligo a decir mientras metía las dos piernas en los pantalones.

-¿Cómo te pidió salir Sam?-

_La puta._

-_¿Y ahora que le digo yo?_Pensó mirando hacia el espejo que le devolvía su reflejo con una expresión de completa sorpresa.

Sopeso por unos instantes que decirle pero ...Maldita sea...Entre cambiarse de ropa, intentar no matarse mientras se ponía aquella camiseta que no tenia espalda e inventar una historia...no se le ocurrió nada.

-No me lo ha pedido.-gruño clavándose una de las tiras en un costado.

-¿No?...¿Y como es eso?.-

Dean rodó los ojos con un brazo por encima de la cabeza mientras el otro intentaba jalar del borde de la camisa para ponerla bien.

_¿Qué mierda es esto?...¿Una tortura china?._

-Se lo pedí yo.-gruño sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Sabes que a Carmen le gustaba Sam?-susurro la joven como si fuera un gran secreto.

-Ya me había dado cuenta.- Dean alzo los brazos al cielo cuando consiguió ponerse bien la prenda. _Cielos, por fin_.

-Te lo digo para que no te separes mucho de el. Carmen es una chica muy guapa que...-En ese momento el cazador descorrió la cortina y acribillo con la mirada a la joven.

-Que se atreva.-Dean no supo porque utilizo un tono tan seco y cortante, mas adelante, mientras Linda y el comían en una pizzería se diría a si mismo que fue porque estaba enfadado con aquella ridícula situación pero en aquel momento el simple echo de pensar que aquella belleza de ébano se acercaba a su hermano.

Fue como una patada en el estomago.

-Vaya...-repuso la chica con un toque de desilusión.

-¿Qué?-gruño alzando una ceja.

-No me interpretes...no estas mal.- informo Linda alzando los brazos a modo de son de paz.- Es solo que...¿No te parece un poco masculino?-

Dean parpadeo y se miro al espejo. Ahora el pantalón le quedaba en su sitio y marcaba sus formas lo justo y necesario, ya no se veia la ropa interior (tal vez fuera porque se los había quitado), la camiseta verde le quedaba un poco ceñida al cuerpo pero no de forma exagerada. Sino fuera por el detalle de que tenia la espalda al aire casi podría decirse que era de su estilo.

-A mi me gusta.-dijo mirándole fijamente. Dejándole bien claro que le importaba una mierda si a ella le gustaba o no.

Gracias al cielo, Linda entendió el mensaje.

-Si a ti te gusta.- Dean respiro aliviado y se paso la mano por la frente, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba sudando.- Bueno...ahora que ya hemos terminado...¿Cómo le pediste salir?-

Dean rodó los ojos. Era demasiado bonito tener un poco de tranquilidad.

-Le dije ¿Quieres salir conmigo?. Y el dijo si. Punto.-dicho esto cerro la cortina.

-Que carácter.- susurro la joven cuando su amiga desapareció en el probador.

Varias horas después. En la Discoteca.

Sam bebía absorto de su cerveza mientras se esforzaba en pensar en el caso y no el lo que el decano le había dicho en su despacho.

Al final la universidad había resultado ser un nido de asesinatos misteriosos, de los cuales las mujeres siempre habían sido victimas. Se pregunto a si mismo como diablos no se había dado cuenta antes de eso. Quiso pensar que estaba tan enamorado de Jess que no se dio fijo, se dijo a si mismo que como iba a darse cuenta cuando había tantos años de diferencia entre victimas o que no podía sospechar de nada porque todos los asesinatos habían sido en épocas y de formas diferentes.

Pero sabia que se engañaba a si mismo.

Había ido a Stanford para ser un chico normal y al parecer durante esos dos años lo habia conseguido. Se había vuelto un mameluco integral. Soltó una risa seca mientras dejaba la cerveza en la mesa y preguntándose sino seria mejor rememorar lo que el decano le dijo.

No le dio tiempo a tomar una decisión cuando un chico silbo justo a su lado. No le hizo falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Dean había entrado en la discoteca.

_-¿Como lo hace?_- se pregunto mirando al grupo de jóvenes que babeaban a su izquierda.- _Si ellos supieran..._- empezó a susurrar su mente cuando se incorporo lo suficiente para ver como le había ido a Linda con su hermano. Esperaba que aun siguiera de una pieza. En los pocos segundos que tardo en localizarlas intento imaginarse que tipo de look habría escogido el mayor de los Winchester. Casi de inmediato descarto el tipo de ropa del que su hermano se quedaba prendado. En otras palabras: nada de faldas cortas y tacones de peli porno. Sonrió para si, eso si que habría sido digno de ver.

Dean con tacones.

Bebió de la cerveza para ahogar una risa divertida pero fue un craso error ya que enseguida vio como un metro ochenta y cinco de mujer se acercaba con la mirada fija en el.   
Pantalón de vestir negro largo, camiseta lisa verde entallada, zapatos normales y el pelo recogido de tal forma que marcaban las fuertes facciones de su hermano. No era para nada femenino, NO tenia nada de femenino. Tal vez por eso Sam se enfureció en cuanto se quedo mirando tan fijamente.

Dean cruzo ignorando por completo a todos los chicos que se le quedaban mirando, algo que Sam no podía entender. ¿Porque lo miraban cuando parecía un tío con tetas? _Nunca mejor dicho_. 

-Eres un cabron.- fue lo primero que le oyó decir y ya antes de que dijera nada mas sabia a que se refería. _Linda_. De seguro que la Linda le había sometido a un interrogatorio digno de la CIA.

-¿Yooooo?- pregunto haciéndose el niño bueno.

-Esa tía esta loca...¿Tienes idea de como quería vestirme?.-pregunto Dean bajando el tono de voz para que nadie mas lo oyera y de paso obligando a Sam a acercarse mas a el. La nariz del Winchester mas joven se lleno del rudo aroma de su hermano.

-¿Como?-pregunto aguantando la risa.

-Quería ponerme un vestido.-Sonó tan incrédulo que hizo que Sam estallara en una gran risotada.

-Debería de haber ido con vosotros...¿Como conseguiste negarte?-pregunto señalando su vestimenta tan poco femenina.

Dean sonrió ampliamente por un momento pensó en darle un buen par de collejas pero al ver que Sammy sonreía como hacia años que no veía no tuvo valor. Eso hizo que se le pasara el enfado. Si tenia que vestirse como una puta para conseguir esa sonrisa de su hermano, lo haría encantado.

-¿No te gusta?-pregunto fingiendo ser la chica mas coqueta del mundo y deseando poder robar otra sonrisa divertida.. Sam dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y dio una fuerte palmada al aire. Dean sintió que ya podría morirse en paz. Le era muy fácil arrancar sonrisas a jovencitas pero a su hermano...el si que era un publico difícil...pero no imposible.

-Es demasiado masculino, amor.- replico haciendo énfasis en el diminutivo.

El corazón del mayor dio un vuelco en el sitio. El diminutivo fue un leve susurro pero basto para conseguir que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Abrió la boca para replicar algo igual de bueno. Algo como _Ya sabes que me gusta todo lo masculino...Por eso no entiendo por que estoy contigo, Samantha._. pero se cayo en seco cuando vio que Linda seguida de todos los amigos de su hermano se acercaban. Ese simple echo en si no le habría molestado de no ser porque también Lucas iba entre ellos.

_-Como me mire raro lo muelo a palos. _- pensó el cazador recordando el pequeño incidente en el pasillo.

-Esto es amor puro y duro.- soltó la joven rubia nada mas pararse delante de ellos.

Aquello hizo que ambos hermanos se miraran perplejos. ¿¿Amor??

-Si, es tan romántico que me dan ganas de vomitar.- mascullo Carmen nada mas oír aquello.- Lucas, quiero bailar.- ordeno, el joven no tardo ni medio segundo en sonreir y haciendo una reverencia le tendió el brazo, se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Observo como Carme cerraba de forma posesiva el brazo sobre la nuca de Lucas y le besaba el cuello.

_-Calzonazos_- pensó con una sonrisa Dean nada mas ver a la pareja bailar pero esta se borro en cuanto el joven se giro y lo miro fijamente con una extraña sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Apretó la mandíbula nada mas ver el gesto. ¿Seria tan cabron de intentar ligar con el mientras estaba con su novia?. Lucas se paso la lengua por los labios de forma obscena. _Al parecer si._. Dean aparto la vista molesto. Si algo le jodia era precisamente ese tipo de hombre. El puede que se acostara con un montón de mujeres pero todas y cada una de ellas sabían que en cuanto saliera el sol el ya no estaría.

-Oye, Dean...-Ned, el novio de Linda se le acerco completamente sonrojado sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la mirada.-.¿Quieres bailar?-

_¿Uh?_

-¡¡¡SI¡¡¡- grito Linda agarrandole del brazo y una sonrisa en los labios.- Baila con el.- Esa orden, tan poco sutil le basto a Dean para darse cuenta de que la joven quería hablar con su hermano. Eso o es que le había dado un subidon de azúcar.

La vista del mayor de los Winchester viajo de su hermano a la chica y al joven que no sabia donde meterse. Miro a la pista y vio como sonaba una música lenta. _Tendrá que abrazarme_. Miro a Ned y vio como ni aunque Dean le diera su permiso e incluso se pusiera un cartel luminoso entre las piernas, le metería mano. 

-Vale...-susurro y espero a que el le tendiera el brazo para salir pero Ned solo levanto la vista y lo miro como no sabiendo que hacer. _Ay...Dios mío_Pensó Dean rodando los ojos.- Anda, vamos.- ordeno agarrandole del brazo y llevándole a la pista de baile.

Sam observo divertido como su hermano arrastraba literalmente al pobre Ned hacia la pista. Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando se paro delante del joven y le planto los brazos sobre la cintura y empezó a llevarlo como si el no fuera la chica. Al parecer Dean se había olvidado de que Ned era el hombre y por lo tanto tenia que llevarlo el. La sonrisa se le borro en cuanto la pareja se dio la vuelta y vio que la en principio inocente camiseta de Dean carecía por completo de espalda. Solo se anudaba con dos finísimas tiras a la espalda. 

_-Por eso lo miraba todo el mundo_- pensó Sam recorriendo la desnuda espalda de su hermano y parándose en una cicatriz que el mismo curo no hace muchos días. Se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Me gusta.- dijo de repente Linda a su lado.

-¿Mmm...Que?.-Sam volteo para mirarla y vio que la joven lo observaba fijamente.

-Que me gusta.-repitió

-¿Que te gusta?-

-¿Que va a ser tonto?-replico dándole un manotazo sin fuerza en el brazo.-Dean..-

-Oh...si...claro...-La boca de Sam formo una gran O al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.- Dean le suele caer bien a las chicas.- soltó en un susurro mientras empezaba a beber de su cerveza.

-No, tonto...digo que me gusta para ti. Ahora entiendo porque te gustaba Jess.-Ese comentario hizo que la poca cerveza que Sam tenia en la boca saliera disparada hacia afuera. Linda soltó una risita histérica mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-casi grito.

-Dean me ha dicho que os conocíais desde niños.- Sam asintió cuando dijo eso, si lo había dicho seria por algo.- Y como tu bien sabes estudio psicología. ¿Verdad?- misma respuesta por parte de Sam.- Pues la respuesta es muy fácil. Si conocías antes a Dean que a Jessica, eso significa que en realidad estabas enamorado de Dean desde un principio y que Jess solo era un sustituto, alguien que se le parecía.-

-Espera...espera...- el hombre alzo las manos enseñando las palmas.- ¿De que me estas hablando? ¿Estas insinuando que me enamore de Jess porque se parecía a Dean?-La joven asintió sin perder la sonrisa.-...Dean y Jess no se parecen en nada.-dijo poniendo un mohín.

-¿Qué no?- Linda alzo una mano y empezó a enumerar cosas.- Tiene el mismo carácter que Jess.-Sam abrió la boca para protestar pero ella no le dejo.- No es que solo se parezcan físicamente ...bueno..en realidad Dean es mas guapa. Es que hasta tienen los mismos gustos en el vestir.- A Sam se le seco la boca al oír eso y las palabras del decano taladraron de nuevo su cerebro.

-Linda...El decano ha hablado conmigo.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto la chica olvidando el tema anterior.

-Dice que se alegra de que me haya repuesto de lo de Jess pero que no sabe como tomarse eso de que sea tan parecida a ella.-

-¿Ves?...no soy la única que lo dice.- sonrió triunfal.

-Hemos vuelto.- la voz de Ned los sobresalto a ambos.

-Oh...Dios...yo que pensé que Sam era como Robocop a la hora de bailar...-rió Dean dándole una palmada a Ned.-pero tío..tu eres un cero a la izquierda.-

-Es que no todo el mundo es como tu Sam- el tono burlón que utilizo Linda no le paso desapercibido al menor de los Winchester.

Dean la miro durante medio segundo, luego alzo el brazo, acariciando la gran espalda de su hermano, y una sonrisa de medio lado respondió :

-¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?. Mi Sammy es mucho Sammy.-

El corazón se le encogió a Sam al notar la mano de su hermano en la espalda. Era una caricia ruda, que lo movió prácticamente entero. Recordó que Jess hacia eso mismo cuando quería darle algún tipo de animo. Se le revolvió el estomago al darse cuenta de que tal vez...y solo tal vez, tanto el decano como Linda tuvieran un poco de razón...solo un poquito.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto en un susurro a su hermano con esa cara de niño bueno que solo los mas pequeños saben poner. Una mezcla de pena perfecta y sufrimiento inmisericorde.

-Claro.- Dean no tardo ni medio segundo en responder. Y menos de cinco minutos después ya estaban en la calle.

No dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Aquellas palabras...aquellas malditas palabras le estaba taladrando los seso. ¿Seria verdad?. Se abría enamorado de Jess porque se parecía a Dean. Si eso era cierto...¿¿Qué clase de pervertido era?...¿Sacarse de novia a una chica que se parecía a Dean?. Era raro hasta para los Winchester.  
Con el rabillo del ojo observo como su hermano se abrigaba con su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero, hundiendo hasta la nariz dentro del abrigo mientras se quejaba sobre la poca ropa que llevaban las mujeres y de que así era normal que todas tuvieran frió.

Sam sonrió ampliamente ante ese comentario. Jess también pensaba lo mismo. La sonrisa se le borro del rostro. _Dios….¿Será verdad?_

-Oye...Sam...-Dean se paro justo en la puerta de entrada al edificio que era su apartamento. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio al mas joven cuando se giro para observarlo. Sam se maldijo a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole los labios.

_-En realidad no es culpa mía.-_ se dijo a si mismo.- _Es él el que se esta mordiendo el labio de esa forma tan...tan...Oh...Por el Amor de Dios, Sammy...deja de mirarle la boca de esa forma. Solo es una boca de mujer.-_ regaño su mente, sabiendo perfectamente que no tenia razón. Aquel labio inferior que en ese momento se deslizaba de entre los dientes, no era una boca de mujer. No eran unos labios perfilados y gruesos como casi cualquier chica. Era una boca robusta, de labios carnosos, una boca que estaba acostumbrada a soltar tacos y hablar en latín para exorcizar a un demonio, que se agrietaba de forma tosca cuando el frió invierno le golpea a través de la ventanilla abierta del Impala. No, decididamente no era una boca de mujer. Era la de un hombre echo y derecho. Era la boca de Dean.

Ese pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva de forma ruidosa.

-Dime.- consiguió decir y su voz le sonó terriblemente extraña. Su hermano le miraba fijamente con una rara expresión. Como queriendo decir algo sin saber muy bien como hacerlo. Pero eso le dio igual a Sam. Dean podría poner la expresión de poker que quisiera. Pero por favor, que no se mordiera el labio de esa forma.

En el corto silencio que reino entre ambos, Dean parecía luchar con su propia voluntad. Sabia perfectamente que a Sam le pasaba algo y sabia que tenia que preguntárselo pero...No le salía. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. El era así de bruto. No era un hombre compasivo que se sentaba a hablar de sus sentimientos durante horas.

_-Pero Sam si lo es.-_Suspiro en su fuero interno. Eso era la pura realidad. A Sam le gustaba hablar de cosas de películas rosas. Pero a el... Bajo la cabeza y noto como el peso del mundo se le cargaba en los hombros. -_Dame demonios sangrientos, Wendigos con garras afiladas y Banshee con micrófono pero por favor...no me obligues a tener una conversación sobre sentimentalismos.-_ Se odio a si mismo por ser tan cobarde en ese terreno.

-¿Dean?-la voz de Sam sonó ronca y no supo porque pero los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta.

El mayor de los Winchester alzo la cabeza y sacudió los hombros. No era ningún cobarde. Es que en ese momento tenían un caso y tenían que concentrarse en el. Punto. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con su hermano mas adelante.

_Gallina_

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre las disfunciones sexuales.- soltó abriendo la puerta del edificio y entrando como Pedro por su casa. Sam lo siguió mirando al suelo, intentando por todos los medios no quedarse embobado mirando la larga cicatriz que gobernaba la espalda de su hermano cuando este se quito la cazadora.- Y creo que ahí un error en tu razonamiento.-

_¿¿Eingg??_

-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto el mas pequeño cerrando la puerta del apartamento nada mas entrar en el piso.

-Muy fácil. Según tu, el fantasma ...-

-Aun no sabemos que sea un fantasma vengativo, Dean.-

-Bueno...el bicho este...-continuo el mayor entrando en su dormitorio haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Sam fue a seguirlo pero se quedo clavado en el sitio cuando vio como su hermano lanzaba la camiseta que llevaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

Se estaba cambiando.

Retrocedió un paso y miro de un lado a otro buscando algo que hacer. Intentando no pensar en que una mujer de bandera estaba prácticamente desnuda a cinco pasos de distancia. Se sorprendió bastante al no excitarse con ello.

_-¿Se puede saber que me esta pasando?_-pensó perplejo.- _Según Linda y el Decano, me enamore de Jess porque se parecía a Dean. Ahora Dean es una mujer...¿No se supone que debería de excitarme con ello? _- se bajo la cremallera de la cazadora sin comprender nada de lo que le pasaba. Estaba a punto de quitársela cuando...

-¿Qué te parece mi idea?- Dean entro en escena con esa sempiterna camisa verde que siempre llevaba y unos vaqueros con demasiados lavados, seguía llevando el pelo recogido.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Dean en su estado mas puro. Parecía otra vez el. No supo porque pero en ese momento Sam volvió a subirse la cremallera de la cazadora, como si así pudiera construir un muro invisible entre ambos.

-¿Qué me decías?-pregunto poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Dean lo miro con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Digo que necesitas echar un polvo con urgencia.- a Sam casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al oír eso.- Sam no estas en lo que estas.- Dean se acerco a la cocina y saco un paquete de pan Bimbo y mantequilla de cacahuete.- ¿Quieres?- El mas pequeño negó con la cabeza pero el hermano mayor le ignoro y empezó a preparar dos sanwiches.- Digo que lo de tu razonamiento de la disfunción sexual esta mal.-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin moverse del sitio.

-Muy sencillo. Ese bicho, fantasma o lo que sea supuestamente mata a mujeres que le gustan las cosas diferentes y que no están muy bien vistas ¿Verdad?. Y que supuestamente esa esfera me convirtió en mujer para ser la próxima victima del fantasma.- Sam asintió sin moverse.- Pero yo soy un hombre.-afirmo señalándose a si mismo con un cuchillo de untar en la mano.- Si ahora mismo me lio con una mujer no seria lesbianismo. Seria algo de lo mas natural. Entonces...¿¿Por qué mierda soy una mujer?-

Sam se rasco la cabeza ante lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. La verdad era que razon no le faltaba.

_A menos….._ .

El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando todo cobro sentido. 

_Dean se había convertido en mujer por su culpa. Por lo que Linda y el decano decían._ Se sintió un mierda, no por descubrir algo que al parecer llevaba sabiendo desde que era un crió. Dean lo amaba si, pero como un hermano y no como otra cosa.

Sam se desplomo en la silla, aguantando las ganas de llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mas probable es que su hermano no volvería a ser un hombre. Y todo era culpa suya.

CONTINUARA.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Dean no supo porque pero de repente Sam se puso terriblemente blanco.

-Tengo que sentarme.- susurro desplomándose sobre el sofá.

-Sam...¿Que te pasa?...¿Es una visión?- pero su hermano no le decía nada. Solo miraba al frente fijamente.-Sam...Sam...-le dio pequeñas bofetadas en el rostro para hacerlo reaccionar pero no funciono, así que opto por cogerle de la barbilla y obligar a mirarlo.- Sam- llamo.

Los ojos color café del pequeño Winchester se giraron poco a poco hasta posarse en los suyos. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago. Se le veía tan inocente, tan pequeño, a pesar de sacarle una cabeza. Se acaricio los labios con la punta de la lengua y los noto resecos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando su hermano lo imito mientras su mirada descendía hasta posarse en su boca. Por un momento Dean deseo besarle. Un beso típico de aquellas películas de chicas que el veía, de esos que empiezan en los labios y continúan por el cuello, solo que el le prestaría especial atención a aquel hoyuelo tan seductor que se formaba en la fuerte barbilla de Sam. Si, mucha atención. De echo tenia pensamiento de mordisquear aquella zona mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

_Dios..._ .

El corazón se le paro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

¿Besar?...¿A Sam?...¿En la boca?.

Se incorporo rápidamente y se sentó en la silla, justo enfrente del psíquico, intentando por todos los medios que no te temblaran las manos, o al menos que Sam no lo notara. Carraspeo al ver que su hermano no le había quitado la vista de encima. Tenia que hablar, de algo. Lo que fuera y a ser posible que fuera un tema de machos.

-¿Sabes que Carmen se muere por tus huesos?-soltó sin pensar.

-¿Cómo?- la cara de Sam cambio por completo. Bueno...al menos había conseguido su objetivo.-Pero..pero ...si tiene novio, Lucas.-

-Arrgghhh...ni me lo menciones...- Dean alzo la mano por encima del hombro y cogio los dos Sanwich que había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa. Le lanzo uno a su hermano que lo cazo al vuelo. El cazador mas viejo se quedo prendado de cómo el mas joven cerraba ambas manos sobre el bocadillo de forma suave y por un momento tuvo envidia del trozo de pan. Se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar eso.- Ese pervertido ha intentado ligar conmigo en la discoteca.-

-¿Con su novia delante?-la cara de Sam era pura sorpresa.

Un escalofrió se ciño sobre la columna del mayor al ver como la boca de su hermano se cerraba sobre el suave pan Bimbo, su mente le regalo una escena de esos mismos labios besándole el cuello.

-Si...¿A que es un cabron?-Silencio.- ¿Sam?...-

-Estaba pensando...¿Y si te has convertido en mujer para liarte con otro hombre?-

El aire abandono los pulmones de Dean al oír semejante barbaridad. ¿El con otro hombre?. Ja...menuda tontería, abrió la boca para soltar un improperio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho no carecía de sentido. Si el era un hombre convertido en mujer...¿No seria una disfunción sexual liarse con otro hombre? Al menos para la mente de aquel Fantasma. Recordó aquella vez que Lucas le metió mano en el pasillo mientras esperaba a Sam.

_Fue la primera vez que la vi._

Se levanto de un salto. ¿Seria así de simple?. Liarse con un hombre y... _¿Pero que dices Dean?_ . Se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente . Tener relaciones con un hombre...arrggghhh..que asco. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando noto una cálida mano en el hombro.

-Dean...solo era una broma.-solo un susurro, con el tono de voz tan cargado de preocupación que le dieron ganas de volverse hacia Sam y decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien. Aun así no lo hizo. Bien porque hacia menos de dos segundos que hubiera vomitado en el suelo por el simple echo de imaginarse besando a otro tio y ahora que notaba la gran mano de su hermano en el cuerpo, en donde el cuello se une con el hombro, no lo veía tan descabellado. Es mas, se veía completamente capaz de darse la vuelta, cerrar la mano sobre esa larga maraña de pelo y...

Con el rabillo del ojo capto algo.

Una sombra.

Se volvió con el corazón en un puño y atravesó con la mirada la preocupada cara de Sam y se fijo en la mujer que lo miraba desde una esquina, en el fondo de la habitación.

Una mujer, tan quieta que parecía una estatua y tan blanca que parecía de mármol, no le veía el rostro pero tampoco es que quisiera. Su vestido amarillo y el pecho manchado de un rojo sangre demasiado sobrenatural le dijeron que era ella. A pesar de que sus facciones estaban ocultas por las sombras Dean sabia perfectamente que aquella cara de pena que tenia cuando la vio por primera vez había desaparecido. Pudo sentirlo a través de los poros de su piel.

Se le erizo el pelo de la nuca.

No duro mas de un segundo pero fue lo suficiente para que Dean quisiera acabar lo antes posible con aquel caso.

-¿Has averiguado algo sobre la historia de esta universidad?-

El cambio de tema tan radical desconcertó a Sam que por un momento no supo como reaccionar.

-¿Ehhhh?...¿Te refieres a las mujeres asesinadas?- Dean asintió despacio mientras miraba hacia el fondo de la habitación. Los ojos del mas joven se giraron en aquella dirección pero no vieron nada, solo una mancha de humedad.-Si, pero tengo buenas y malas noticias.-

-Llevo dos días siendo mujer e intentando que Lucas no me toque mas de lo ...-

-Un momento...Lucas ¿Te ha metido mano?-la voz de Sam sonó entre incrédula y molesta..

-Si...-Dean se cruzo de brazos molesto, observo como su hermano abría la boca para decir algo pero acto seguido estallaba en una sonora carcajada.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-gruño

-Es que...acabo de darme cuenta...de una ...cosa...-

-¿De que?-

-¿Te imaginas la cara de Lucas cuando se entere de que le ha estado metiendo mano a un hombre? Jajajajaja...-

La primera reacción del cazador mayor fue darle una paliza pero se imagino la cara de aquel Casanova de tres al cuarto y no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas. No supo si era por que le hizo gracia o porque lo necesitaba.

-Anda, niñato...Dime cuales son las buenas noticias.- ordeno entre carcajadas a la vez que le daba una colleja.

-Au, las buenas son que he encontrado información detallada con fotos, fechas de defunción, forma y en donde esta enterrado el cuerpo.-

-Joder..que bueno...-dijo frotándose las manos, ya casi podía ver el final al túnel.-¿Y las malas?-

-Que ahí mas de una veintena.- respondió echándose a un lado y dejando que su hermano viera un gran montón de papeles.

-Mierda.-

Se pasaron hasta las cuatro de la madrugada investigando fichas de chicas fallecidas. La información que poseían las fichas era muy útil, tanto que al cabo de una hora de empezar la brusquedad encontraron a su supuesto fantasma vengativo. Una tal Linsey que murió de forma misteriosa hace 50 años. Eso desconcertó bastante a los hermanos porque a pesar de que en la universidad habían muerto un sin fin de chicas desde que esta se abrió, las muertes mas extrañan empezaron 30 años después de la muerte de la tal Linsey.

-¿Que crees que pueda significar eso?-pregunto Sam sujetando el ultimo caso de muerte sobrenatural en una mano.

Dean se rasco la cabeza sin comprender nada. Las expectativas que se había creado de que aquel caso fuera a terminar pronto se evaporaron con aquella nueva información. Sabia que el tiempo entre ambos mundos transcurría de forma diferente, aun así como últimamente se habían repetido hasta la saciedad, el mundo de lo oculto tiene sus normas. Es como las matematicas. Dos mas dos son siempre cuatro.

-No siempre, Dean.-

-¿Uh?.-

-Digo que dos mas dos no son siempre cuatro. De echo tengo un profesor que te puede demostrar que dos mas dos son cinco...- Sam sonrió divertido y se rasco la barbillas haciendo que Dean clavara sus ojos en aquel maldito hoyuelo.

Dean chasqueo la lengua, había dicho aquello en alto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Joder. Con un gran suspiro cerro la carpeta del supuesto fantasma vengador y se froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

-Esta bien, ahora mismo estamos estancados. Será mejor que durmamos un poco. Tal vez mañana le veamos sentido a todo esto.-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.-ratifico el pequeño y sin decir ni una sola palabra mas se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Sabes?. Llevo tanto tiempo compartiendo habitación con alguien que no se si me gusta esto de tener mi propio cuarto.- informo el cazador mas viejo mirando hacia la cama solitaria.

- Si quieres me acuesto contigo.- Sam lo dijo como una broma pero sonó completamente diferente en cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca. Dean lo miro arqueando una ceja con una extraña expresión que no pudo descifrar. Sopeso la idea de cambiar de tema pero si lo hacia se le vería mas el plumero así que opto por continuarla.- Oh...vamos...-dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Eres mi novia y tengo que protegerte ¿Recuerdas?.-

Dean se quedo de una pieza al oír aquella estupidez pero no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto. Una broma...Sam le había gastado una broma (que no tenia gracia pero broma al fin y al cabo). La sonrisa se le borro cuando noto los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodeándole la cintura.

-¿No le tendrás miedo a la oscuridad, verdad?- susurro en su oído, consiguiendo así que todo los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieran de punta. Un gemido lastimero fue lo único que se escapo de su garganta.- Porque sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.- Noto como Sam hociquéaba contra su mejilla y frotaba ambos rostros.

Las rodillas de Dean empezaron a temblar cuando sintió el cuerpo duro de su hermano contra el suyo, su respiración acelerada, la boca a escasos centímetros de la suya, solo tenia que ladear la cabeza unos centímetros y ...

-Sam...-su propia voz le sonó rara. No sonaba como últimamente dulce y delicada, sino ruda y fuerte, exactamente igual que antes.

-Dime...-

El cazador dio un respingo cuando noto la gran mano de su hermano colándose por debajo de su camiseta y acariciándole suavemente la espalda de forma un poco mas ruda que lo excito aun mas. Estaba acostumbrado a las manos suaves de las mujeres y sus caricias, tenia que reconocer que la brusquedad con la que su hermano lo apretó contra su cuerpo para hacerle notar su erección lo excito de una forma que no recordaba.

-Sam...-repitió levantando la cabeza para mirarlo sin verlo ya que el pequeño Winchester parecía obsesionado con su cuello. Dean mantuvo una pequeña lucha consiguió mismo. Una parte de su cerebro le ordenaba que alzara los brazos y empujara a su hermano bien lejos de su cuerpo, otra sin embargo quería que también los alzara pero para apretarlo contra el. Sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer levanto los brazos y los poso sobre los hombros de Sam en el justo instante en el que este cerraba su boca de forma posesiva sobre su carótida, lamiendo y succionando como si fuera un jodido vampiro- Saaaaaaammmyyyyyyyy.- se maldijo a si mismo por lo increíblemente excitada que sonó su voz.

-¿Que?-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Dean desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo. ¿Desde cuando su hermano sonaba tan erótico?. Su voz profunda le lleno el cerebro de tal forma que ningún pensamiento coherente tenia cabida dentro de el.

Arqueo el cuerpo para poder sentir mas el calor del cuerpo de su hermanos. Sintió los botones de la camisa rozándose contra su pecho y deseo que su camiseta se derritiera para poder sentirlo mejor, Sam le araño la espalda con las uñas y un gritito se el escapo de los labios a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para incrementar el contacto. Notaba los labios de su hermano recorriéndole el cuello de arriba abajo, por sus mejillas, su barbilla, siempre evitando sus labios. Dean gruño de frustración ante eso.

-Quiero besarte.- suspiro a escasos centímetros de su boca y Dean creyó que se pondría a cantar el Aleluya.

Abrió la boca para decirle que a que estaba esperando pero en ese momento sintió la erección de Sam contra la suya..._La suya_ .

-_Si soy una mujer...las mujeres no tienen..._

Sam le mordió la mandíbula, obligándole así a ladear la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con el espejo del dormitorio.

-Déjame besarte.-repitió Sam con aquella excitante voz pero Dean no le escuchaba, estaba demasiado absorto en contemplar el reflejo que espejo le proporcionaba.

Su hermano Sam agarrandolo con posesión y con la cabeza escondida entre su hombro y cuello. Hasta ahí todo casi normal (y solo casi porque su hermano le estaba besuqueando de una forma que los hermanos no tienen que hacerlo) lo que casi le provoca un infarto fue su reflejo.

Porque Dean Winchester volvía a ser un hombre otra vez.

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Dean se despertó con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y los pulmones a punto de salírsele por la garganta. Se sentó en la cama tan rápido que le provoco un fuerte mareo pero no le importo.

Miro de un lado a otro sin reconocer la habitación. No era una habitación de motel como las que recordaba. Estaba en un cuarto con una sola cama, una cama grande en la que estaba...El colchón protesto por la forma tan brusca en la que se levanto.

_Solo. Estaba solo_ .

Giro sobre sus propios talones buscando una explicación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sam?...¿Qué habia ocurrido?. Salio del cuarto con pasos firmes, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro para poder ubicar su situación.

_El apartamento de Jess y Sam. Estoy en su apartamento_ .

Recordó delante de la habitación de su hermano. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio. Agudizo el oído y pudo oír la suave respiración de Sam al otro lado de la puerta. Estiro el cuello para mirar por la ventana y vio la que la luna empezaba a descender y el alba despuntaba. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

_-Un sueño.-_ .racionalizo su mente.- _Todo ha sido un puto sueño._

Con el mismo paso firme deshizo el camino andado y se miro al espejo. Resoplo fastidiado al ver que seguía siendo una mujer, noto como sus hombros se hundían pero no tuvo muy claro si fue por ese echo o por haber tenido ese tipo de sueño con su hermano.

-Dios.-suspiro llevándose la mano a la frente y secándose el sudor. _¿Qué era lo ultimo que habían echo antes de acostarse?-_ . Se pregunto a si mismo.

Recordó que estuvieron hablando sobre el caso y sobre la probabilidad de que tal vez tuviera que acostarse con un hombre para llamar la atención del fantasma. Las arqueadas que le provocaron ese pensamiento volvieron al rememorarlo. ¿Pero si solo el pensar el liarte con otro hohmbre te da asco como carajo has podido tener un sueño erótico con tu hermano? ¡¡¡Por Dios, Dean¡¡¡ 

Hizo una mueca a la vez que caminaba de nuevo hacia la cama con el fantasma de la culpabilidad haciéndole compañía. Empezaba a comprender porque aquella puñetera bola lo había convertido en mujer. ¿Qué tipo de fantasma vengativo homofobo podría resistirse a un cerdo que se empalma soñando con su hermano?

Deseo con todas sus ganas poder empalmarse, al menos eso seria una situación conocida no lo que sentía. Dejo caer su peso primero en un pie y luego en otro sintiendo como la tela de la ropa interior se empapaba ante cualquier movimiento.

-Parece que me he meado encima.- mascullo para su adentros. Dudo si ir al cuarto de baño para cambiarse o acostarse de nuevo. Decidió que lo mejor seria lo primero. Tanto por la incomodidad de la ropa húmeda y por que se le había pasado el sueño.- Además, con la suerte que tengo seguro que pillo un resfriado por dormir con la ropa mojada.- ironizo.

Por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos salió del su habitación, solo que esta vez anduvo de puntillas para evitar despertar a Sam que dormía como un bendito en su dormitorio. Cuando entro en el baño no enciendo la luz, sinceramente estaba empezando a cogerle asco al cuerpo femenino o al menos al suyo. Con toda la rapidez que pudo se bajo los boxer se limpio con una toalla mientras rebuscaba en su mente cuando se había dormido. Recordó que la broma que Sam le gastaba en su sueño sobre acostarse a dormir con el y que era su novia y debía protegerla ocurrió en realidad, solo que en vez de morderle el cuello como un poseso Dean le dio una sonora colleja y le mando a la cama.

Dean maldijo por lo bajo. Joder con las bromitas de su hermano. Para una vez que gasta una y tiene que provocarle un sueño digno del Playboy.

Con el enfado creciendo en su interior, el mayor de los Winchester se dirigió a su cuarto mientras se peleaba (literalmente) con unos slip que no recordaba que tuviera. Consiguió meterse dentro de ellos cuando llego al dormitorio de Sam. Se quedo como un idiota ahí de pie, mirando aquel gran trozo de madera como si el fuera Superman y sus ojos poseyeran Rayos X. Con miedo alzo la mano y acaricio la puerta, sabiendo que el objeto de su deseo dormitaba, seguramente enroscado como un huracán entre las sabanas, a pierna suelta sobre una minúscula cama. La boca de Dean se curvo al imaginarse a su hermano tendido bocabajo y con los pies asomando por fuera del colchón.

Lleno sus pulmones en un silenciosos suspiro y dejo que la yemas de sus dedos acariciaran la madera y la pared mientras se encaminaba hacia su cuarto.

_-Estoy seguro que dentro de unas horas lo veré todo con otra perspectiva._ .-Se dijo acostándose suavemente sobre la cama.

Sam oyó como el colchón volvía a crujir, esta vez de forma suave y sus brazos se cerraron de forma mas posesiva sobre la almohada.

_No voy a tocarme...no voy a tocarme...no voy a tocarme._ .

Repetía su mente como una oración. Cuando se separaron para ir a dormir se hubiera dado bofetadas por soltar aquella estúpida bromita de acostarse con Dean pero ahora sin duda se cortaría las manos y hasta lo agradecería.

No paso ni media hora cuando Dean empezó a soñar. Y menudo sueño. Lo oía suspirar desde su habitación. Gemía tan fuerte que hasta tuvo que levantarse para cerrar la puerta pero no le valió de nada porque aquel maldito apartamento tenia las paredes igual o mas fina que el motel mas mierda en el que se hubiera hospedado.  
Sam pudo soportar los gemidos de Dean, al principio, cuando no eran mas que unos suspiros demasiado femeninos como para relacionarlos con su hermano, pero a medida que el sueño avanzaba Dean gemía mas fuerte y su voz se oscurecía de tal forma que a la poca imaginativa mente de Samuel Winchester no le costo lo mas mínimo imaginarse a Dean Winchester en aquella cama, arqueando el cuerpo al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Se removió incomodo en la cama cuando su miembro cobro vida con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que saltaría fuera de su ropa interior. Sam intento pensar en otra cosa, en la cacería, en el fantasma, incluso intento imaginarse a Dean como mujer, al parecer eso solía dar resultado porque...Maldita sea, su hermano le ponía como una moto como hombre no como mujer pero eso funciono los primeros minutos. Porque Dean soltó una especie de maullido ahogado que lo volvió loco y que casi hace que se masturbara en ese mismo instante. ¡¡¡Dios¡¡¡...¿Cómo podía hacer esos ruiditos?...¿¿¿SE PODIA SABER CON QUE ESTABA SOÑANDO???.

Sam tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarse. Se puso bocabajo y cerro las manos con fuerza al colchón. Se concentro en sentir el cabezal de la cama contra sus nudillos y en que estaba solo en aquella habitación y no con Dean...debajo suyo mientras el se empujaba con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Dio un salto y se cambio de posición casi al instante al darse cuenta de que se estaba rozando contra el colchón como un perro en celo.

Fue entonces cuando agarro la almohada. Y al poco oyó unos fuertes pasos que se dirigían hacia su habitación.

_-Jesús. ¿Va a venir aquí?-_ .pensó con una mezcla de horror y deseo.

Se imagino a Dean entrando en el cuarto y descubriéndolo encaramado a la almohada como si esta fuera un salvavidas y con su polla tan dura que creía que hasta podría clavar clavos en las paredes. Casi pudo oír lo que diría su hermano. _Tranquilo, Sammy por fin he descubierto que eres humano. ¿Quieres que te baje eso?_ .

Si, seguro que diría eso. Y el le respondería que si, que quería que se lo bajara pero con sus labios, entonces Dean sonreiría y se subiría a la cama a cuatro patas mientras se quitaba la camiseta, dejando que Sam viera aquellos hombros grandes cubiertos de pecas, esos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo y sin mediar palabra pasaría la lengua por todo su miembro arrancándole mas de un gemido.

Sam sacudió la cabeza. No, Dean nunca haría eso. Oyó como los pasos se alejaban y suspiro aliviado (y un poco decepcionado) pero al poco volvió a oír a su hermano, esta vez mucho mas silencioso. Tanto que hasta tuvo que poner el oído para ver que hacia.

_Esta en el baño_.

Unos minutos después volvió a oírlo delante de su puerta. El corazón de Sam se paro. Seguro que esta vez entraba... _Por favor que así fuera_ . Pero Dean no entro y el no iba a tocarse...no..pasara lo que pasara. No iba a tocarse.

CONTINUARA----


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 4

Siento haber tardado en postear, en recompensa pondre dos capis XD... En este capi tenemos aun nuevo personaje..a ver que os parece.

CAPITULO 11

Sam no pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de noche. Así que al igual que cuando murió Jess, se levanto temprano. Atravesó la cocina sin saber muy bien que hacer. Aun era pronto para ir a clases, sonrió divertido ante ese pensamiento. Se imagino a su hermano levantándose varias horas después y leyendo la nota en la que le dejara escrito que había ido a estudiar. Sin duda su cara no tendría precio. Su sonrisa se amplio cuando se imagino cual seria el siguiente paso que daría Dean. Ir a buscarlo y sacarlo del aula de cualquier manera, como si en vez de en una clase de derecho estuviera en una secta satánica.

Se rasco la cabeza, hundiendo sus largos dedos en la melena. Suspiro alto y miro los papeles del caso. Hizo una mueca. No tenia ganas de ponerse a investigar. Se dirigio a su cuarto con paso perezoso mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezaba. Dios...había sido una noche horrible. Se vistio perezoso, practicamente con los ojos pegados mientras rebuscaba en su mente algo que hacer.

_-Café. Si, iré a comprar café_.-se dijo mientras se ponía la cazadora.

-¿Donde vas?-La pregunta no le cogió tan de sorpresa como el tono de voz ronco.

Sam dio un respingo, ladeo la cabeza y vio a Dean con una camiseta que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones vaqueros a medio abrochar. Se maldijo a si mismo cuando sus ojos se posaron (durante demasiado tiempo a su parecer) el los slips que se asomaban por la cinturilla del pantalón. Para su suerte Dean parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que surtía en el, ya que se desplomo en la silla de la cocina y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la superficie de madera que le aplasto la nariz.

-Voy a comprar café.- informo señalando la puerta.- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-He dormido de puta pena.- mascullo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Si, ya te he oído.- se arrepiento de decirlo.

-¿Co...como que me oíste?-Dean se incorporo en la silla tanto que por un momento Sam pensó que partiría el respaldo.

-Las paredes de este apartamento son finas...-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo una indiferencia que no tenia. Noto como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la espalda.-¿Soñaste con una cacería?-intento desviar el tema pero la cara de pánico de su hermano le decía que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien.

-¿Por...porque?-

_-¡¡Oh...Por Dios, Sam, cállate..no digas nada. Coge la puerta y sal a comprar dos putos cafés pero no digas nada mas.¡¡_.-chillo su mente pero claro cuando Samuel Winchester se ponía nervioso no coordinaba nada bien.- Por los ruidos extraños que hacías, parecía que te estabas peleando con alguien.-_Eres gilipollas, Sam...¿Porque de paso no le dices que casi te haces una paja cuando lo escuchabas?_.

Dean trago aire y se dejo caer en la silla como un peso muerto mientras su boca formaba una O perfecta. Medio segundo después sonrió con duda y respondió:

-Un hombre lobo.-

-Oh.-

-Sip...-asintió con la cabeza para ratificarlo.

Ambos se sintieron estúpidos. Se conocían demasiado bien como para saber cuando uno mentía. Era algo simple, Dean sabia cuando Sam le mentía y a la inversa. No importaba que pudieran convencer al mismísimo Papa de que Dios no existía, si Dean mentía Sam lo sabia. Punto. Y en ese momento los dos mentían y a ningún le importo lo mas mínimo.

-Voy a comprar café. ¿Te traigo uno?-

-Sip...-volvió a asentir.- Llévate las llaves que voy a darme una ducha...esa lucha con el Hombre lobo me dejo exhausto.-

Sam se paro en seco y miro por encima del hombro sin saber muy bien a que venia ese comentario. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo como una chica del apartamento cuando vio como Dean se dirigía al baño mientras se quitaba la camiseta, dejando que el mas pequeño de los Winchester le viera las pecas de la espalda. Intento no dar un portazo al salir.

Dean se desnudo rápidamente, necesitaba una ducha como el tomarse aquel café que Sam le traería en pocos minutos. Soltó un juramento al recordar la ingeniosa frase que acababa de soltar. _El hombre lobo me dejo exhausto._ Ja...de hombre lobo nada. Cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño volvió a soñar con Sam, con sus manos grandes en su cuerpo, con esa boca gigantesco en el cuello (por mucho que lo intento no consiguió que su hermano lo besara en el sueño, siempre se despertaba en el ultimo momento) y con la poll...Se golpeo la cabeza para no continuar con ese pensamiento. No...nada de pensar en la polla dura de su hermano...nada...Abrió el grifo y se metió debajo de el sin esperar a que se calentara mientras se fustigaba mentalmente sobre lo pervertido que era.

El viaje hasta la cafetería mas cercana no duraba mas de diez minutos pero Sam tardo por lo menos quince en llegar, otros diez en pedir (no se decidía por uno con valeriana o uno bien cargado) para su suerte pedirle a Dean era mas fácil. Un café con dos terrones de azúcar. Punto.

El camino lo hizo ausente, intentando no pensar en como el agua tibia resbalaba por el cuerpo de su hermano. De echo se concentro tanto en no pensar en nada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo seguían. Hizo juegos malabares con los dos vasos mientras sacaba las llaves e intentaba abrir. Nunca llego a hacerlo. Ya que alguien le aplasto contra la puerta de un solo golpe.  
En un principio pensó que era algún alumno haciéndole alguna novatada pero era demasiado temprano, además el chaleco metálico que sintió en la espalda le termino de confirmar lo que pasaba.

_La policía_.

Su mente voló rápida, barajando que tipo de opciones tenia. Pensó en darse la vuelta e intentar desarmarlo pero lo aplastaba con tanta fuerza contra la pared que casi parecía que quisiera atravesarla con su cuerpo. Así que opto por lo mas sensato: Hacerse el sueco.

-Eh...tranquilo...ya me voy...no se a quien buscáis pero ya me largo.-

-Si que te iras, Sammy...- dijo un hombre negro que se acerco hasta casi pegar ambas narices.- Pero primero me llevaras hasta tu hermano, Dean.-

-¿Y quien le ha dicho que esta conmigo?-gruño intentando liberarse.

- No soy del FBI por nada, niño.- informo sacando una placa y poniéndosela a la altura de los ojos.

_Hendricksen. Oh...mierda._

Dean cerro el grifo con la piel de gallina y temblando como una hoja. Se había duchado con agua fría y aun así seguía teniendo un calor sofocante. ¿Que le pasaba a ese cuerpo?. por regla general cuando se daba una ducha su amiguito se dormía y el se olvidaba del asunto. Pero ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel sueño parecía que tenia puesto un video en modo repetición. Se repetía una y otra vez cuando el sueño terminaba. Se froto la cara con las manos y sacudió todo su cuerpo mojado como si se tratara de un perro, rezando porque tal vez así pudiera borrar esas imágenes de Sam poseyéndolo desde atrás.

No tuvo éxito.

Maldiciendo como un poseso agarro el albornoz que descansaba tranquilamente en el lavabo, metió una mano con violencia, luego otra. Salio del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio deseando e incluso rezando porque de una puñetera vez se acabara aquel maldito paso. Se estaba anudando el cinturón del albornoz cuando de repente...

La puerta se salió de sus goznes, una de las bisagras salto por los aires con tanta fuerza que tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que no le arrancara la cara. Con un acto reflejo le dio una patada a la mesa que cayo de costado, protegiendo así su cuerpo de posibles ataques. Oyó como la botella de cerveza vacía que allí estaba se estampaba en el suelo. Miro de un lado a otro para buscar un posible arma pero su pistola estaba en el dormitorio y el cajón de los cuchillos al otro lado de la mesa.

_-Si papa me viera me viera de seguro que volvía a morirse. En toalla con un agresor y además desarmado. Genial._

-¡¡Dean Winchester, Agente Henricksen...salga con las manos en alto.¡¡-

-_¿¿Henricksen??…Estupendo, la cosa mejoraba por momentos._

Miro hacia la silla que tenia justo al lado y sopeso el romperla para utilizarla como arma. Desistió en el momento en el que oyó varias armas amartillándose. Se imagino a si mismo levantándose con el un palo de madera para enfrentarse con al menos media docena de M-16. Patético.  
Se paso la lengua por los labios. Al menos estaba solo, así Sam podría seguir con el caso y...

-DEAN...-

_Joder, también lo cogieron a el. Mierda, mierda, mierda...¿Qué hago?._

Se mordisqueo el labio sin saber muy bien que hacer pero para su suerte Sam, el mas listo de la familia, hablo.

-Tranquila, cariño, esto es un malentendido. Será mejor que salgas.-

_¿¿Uh??._

-Hazle caso a tu hermano, Deanny.-Henrickesen de nuevo.

_De verdad que estaba empezando a odiar a ese tío._

-Escuche...esta equivocado...- Sam hablo alto y con un tono que Dean nunca le habia escuchado. Desesperación.- El no es Dean...Maldita sea...Dean...sal y deja que estos "hombres"-recalco la palabra- ...te vean.-

_Muy listo, Sammy._

Con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro se aclaro la garganta e intento sonar lo mas asustado posible.

-No dispare, por favor.-

Silencio. El típico que le sigue a algo desconcertante. Dean tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no asomarse y ver la cara del agente del FBI.

-Déjate de juegos, Dean...¡¡Sal con las manos en alto.¡¡-

El cazador se tapo la boca con las manos para que no se le escapara ninguna risita. Se aclaro la garganta y repitiendo el mismos tono de voz asustado respondió:

-Esta bien...esta bien...pero...pero no dispare..-

_-Por fin te he pillado maldito monstruo.-_pensó Henricksen apuntando a la mesa ovalada que cubría el cuerpo de Dean Winchester.

Dio un paso hacia delante para asegurarse de que al primero que viera nada mas levantarse lo viera a el y si se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería, ser el primero en pegarle un tiro.  
Vio con el rabillo del ojo como Samuel se revolvía contra uno de sus agentes. _Tranquilo, chico…no tengo nada contra ti._Unas manos temblorosas, demasiado pequeñas para ser de Dean se asomaron por el filo de la mesa.

-No disparen ¿vale?-

Henricksen alzo el arma, a pesar del tono de pánico que despedía la voz. Sabia lo listo que era ese chico, se había escapado de un edificio prácticamente blindado plagado de policías que lo buscaban y aun así había escapado. No lo haría esta vez.  
Apretó la empuñadora de la pistola sintiendo como se empapaba de sudor preparado para todo. Pero nada le preparo para lo que salió de detrás de la mesa.

-_¿Que demonios?-_

¿¿Una mujer en albornoz??

-¿Que truco es este?-bramo moviendo el arma para apuntarle a la cabeza.

La chica dio un respingo y gimoteo al ver el arma a la altura de sus ojos.

-No se de que me habla.- susurro con la vista clavada en la pistola

-Henricksen... Se equivoca por completo, es mi novia.-Informo Sam intentando soltarse de un policía que parecía un pulpo.

-¿Donde esta Dean?-pregunto sin apartar la vista de la joven.

-Ni lo se ni me importa. Es un psicópata, me aleje de el en cuanto me entere de lo del banco..- Sam trago saliva ruidosamente y con un tono de voz neutro agrego.- Por mi como si esta muerto.-

-¿Entonces porque esta matriculado aquí Dean Winchester?-escupió apuntando ahora al joven.

La boca del Winchester hizo un ruido sordo cuando sus dientes chocaron y se le quedo mirando con la mente completamente en blanco.

-_Te pille, cabronazo.-_

-Ehhhh...me temo que yo puedo responderle a eso señor- la aterciopelada voz de la joven llamo su atención (y la de medio pelotón).

-Arriba las manos.- ordeno al ver que la chica las habia bajado. Esta las levanto rapido y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.- Explícate, chica-

-Vera...la idea de matricularme con el nombre del hermano de Samm...Sam...era para que nos dejaran hospedarnos juntos.-

Henricksen parpadeo incrédulo. ¿Esa chica se había matriculado con el nombre de un tipo buscado por el FBI para estar cerca de su novio?

-¿Que?-pregunto haciendo una mueca de no entender nada.

- ¿Usted a visto lo guapo que es?-empezó a decir la chica señalando a Sam con una mano en alto.- Con la cantidad de zorras que ahí por aquí seguro que me lo quitan.

El agente del FBI miro alternativamente a la pareja y por un momento dudo. Volvió a mirar a la chica que en ese momento miraba fijamente a su novio y por un momento se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.  
Con una ceja arqueada se guardo el arma en la pistolera y se acerco a la joven invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, escrudiñando su rostro.

-¿Oiga?-la joven dio un paso atrás pero el le agarro del brazo con fuerza.

-¡¡Eh¡¡- grito el Winchester al otro lado de la habitación pero el no le escucho. Estaba absorto mirando aquel rostro femenino. ¿Seria posible?. Claro que lo era. Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Sabes, Dean?..por un momento me has engañado.-dijo señalando todo su cuerpo.

-Yo no soy Dean Winchester.- mascullo la mujer intentando librarse de el sin fuerza.

-El pelo largo es algo fácil de hacer...-señalo el cabello de la joven.- Con no cortártelo es suficiente pero dudo que un bandido de tres al cuarto como tu haya podido pagarse una cirugía "completa"- con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas Henricksen saco de detrás de la mesa a la joven y la arrastro hasta el centro de la habitación, donde al menos seis policías les apuntaban sin pestañear.

-Suélteme, animal.- forcejeo la joven sin llegar a librarse.

-¿Animal yo?. Veremos quien es mas animal de los dos.- De un rapido movimiento el agente del FBI cerro la mano sobre el albornoz de Dean y tiro con fuerza dejando a la joven desnuda delante de todos aquellos hombres.

- Joder...-susurro alguien al fondo.

Otro silbo en algún lado, mas de uno aparto los ojos de la mirilla para ver mejor.

-¿¿Pero que hace??-chillo la chica tapándose como podía.

Henricksen parpadeo sin poder creerse lo que veía. Sus ojos clavados triangulo rizado que coronaba sus piernas. Alzo la vista y miro el rostro de la tal Dean. ¿Como era posible?.

-Yo...yo...- fue la primera vez en sus quince años de servicio en los que tartamudeo.

Sam consiguió librarse del policía pulpo gracias a la distracción que Dean le había proporcionado. Una parte de el deseaba estallar en risas, la actuación de Dean como novia desvalida había sido digna de un oscar y la cara de Henricksen...una pena que no pudiera sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto. De dos grandes zancadas se puso al lado de su hermano, recordándose una y otra vez que tenia que interpretar el papel de novio ultrajado. Asi que se quito la cazadora y cubrió el cuerpo de Dean con rapidez y le echo el brazo por el hombro.

-Espero que tengan buenos abogados los del FBI porque pienso demandarle.- dijo fingiendo furia aunque por dentro estaba que se partía el pecho.

-Yo...yo...-repitió el pobre hombre sin comprender.

Sam apretó a Dean contra su cuerpo de forma protectora y este se acurruco contra su pecho consiguiendo que por un momento el pequeño Winchester perdiera por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Qui...quiero que se larguen.- consiguio decir al notar el pulgar de su hermano apoyado en la cinturilla de su pantalón, tocándole la parte baja de la espalda.

Henricksen se recupero en ese mismo momento, levanto la mandíbula y se cuadro de hombros, mirando a ambos con una expresión de odio.

-Os estaré vigilando. Y usted, señorita...- señalo a Dean con un dedo.- Sera mejor que se cambie de nombre.-

-Claro, señor.- El mayor de los Winchester se encogió un poco mas contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Vámonos.-gruño Henricksen moviendo la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio, dejaron pasar cinco minutos, diez, quince. Dean seguía abrazado a Sam como si de verdad fuera su novia y Sam le rodeaba los hombros como si necesitara protección. Veinte minutos.

-Tenemos problemas- susurro por fin el pequeño de los hermanos.

-Ni que lo jures.-respondió el mayor.

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 4

Y aquí esta el otro capi

CAPITULO 12

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Sam poniendo bien la mesa.

-Lo de siempre, matar al fantasma, resolver el caso y a otra cosa.- Dean se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se puso los pantalones de vestir que se había comprado con una camiseta blanca que ya tenia.

-¿Sabes que Henricksen nos estará vigilando, verdad?-

El rostro del mayor dibujo una mueca de disgusto a la vez que se sentaba en la silla que acababa de incorporar.

- Como si no tuviera suficiente con aguantar a tus amigos.-

-¿Que les pasa a mis amigos?-gruño Sam molesto.

-Nada.-Dean volvió a levantarse.

-Por algo lo has dicho.-el pequeño de los Winchester persiguió a Dean hasta su dormitorio pero no se atrevió a entrar.

-No lo he dicho por nada en concreto.-

-No te caen bien.- se aventuro a decir cruzándose de brazos.

- Son tus amigos Sammy, no tienen por que caerme bien y...-no pudo continuar ya que Sam empezó a reír. Dean alzo la mirada y vio a su hermano en el marco de la puerta. Se quedo prendado de como su gran cuerpo ocupaba todo el espacio. De como la camisa celeste que llevaba le tiraba de los hombros por culpa de tener los brazos cruzados, el pelo cubriéndole la frente de tal manera que resaltaba aquellos preciosos ojos castaños, esa sonrisa Profident que si utilizara mas de seguro que ligaría igual o mas que el y aquel maldito hoyuelo que coronaba su barbilla. Dean quiso darle un puñetazo para poder quitárselo o al menos ocultarlo por culpa de un morado.- ¿Que?-

-Nada-respondió alzando una mano para quitarle importancia.

-Venga...¿Que pasa?-no supo porque pero una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en el rostro de Dean

-Miranos...- agrego Sam señalando a ambos con la misma mano.- estamos discutiendo por que no te caen bien mis amigos. Estamos empezando a parecer novios de verdad.-

El psiquico estallo en risas cuando un cojín se le estampo en la cara.

-Capullo.-

-Idiota.-reprendió entre risas.

Silencio. Un silencio corto en el que Sam solo observaba como Dean se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación. Ladeo la cabeza pensando que si Henricksen se hubiera quedado un rato mas o si se lo hubiera llevado para interrogarlo de seguro que habría descubierto que de verdad era Dean Winchester. Ya que todo sus gestos, sus muecas y hasta su forma de hablar lo delataban. Lo único que había cambiado era el envoltorio y no mucho la verdad.

- He estado pensando.- soltó el mayor sin mirarlo.

-Espera que voy a coger el calendario para marcar el día de hoy.- Dean lo miro sin comprender y Sam sonrió de tal forma que podría haber iluminado el camino a un ciego.- No todos los días piensas.- Otro cojín, este en el pecho.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?- a pesar de sonar molesto Dean estaba encantado por dentro. Les hacia falta un poco de risas, para relajar la tensión. Por regla general se encargaba el de ese tema pero al parecer Sammy volvía a ser el que era...bueno...o al menos un poco mas divertido de lo que era.

-Esta bien...esta bien...¿Que habías pensado?-

-Primero vamos a ir a desayunar, tengo hambre...-

-Sabes que Henrickesen va a seguirnos la pista durante los últimos días ¿Verdad?-pregunto poniéndose serio y frunciendo el ceño. Dean alzo la mano para que lo dejara continuar.

- Lo se...por eso tu y yo vamos a comportarnos como los novios mas maravillosos y enarmonados del mundo.-soltó como el que dice la hora.

-¿¿QUE??-

Click.

Sam parpadeo sin comprender lo que Dean acababa de hacer. Veía perfectamente la pose de su hermano con una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que dicen: Te pille, el móvil en una mano y la otra sujetándose el estomago.

-¿¿Me has echo una foto??-pregunto molesto.

-Oh...tío ...esto lo cuelgo en Youtube y me forro.- consiguió decir entre risas mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del apartamento.

-Youtube es gratis, idiota.-mascullo el mas pequeño siguiéndole y observando como su hermano se sujetaba las costillas muerto de risa. Sabia que debería de estar molesto pero ..sinceramente...no pudo. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su cara. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacia que no oía reír a Dean de aquella manera?. Tan sincera y divertida.- Déjame ver la foto, anda.- Dean giro el móvil justo cuando la puerta de entrada del edificio se cerraba tras ellos, Sam observo fijamente y su sonrisa aumento.- Dios...menuda cara.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Estas guapísimo, Sammy.-

El psíquico rodó los ojos y se comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería mas cercana. Ando un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que su hermano no le seguía.

-¿Que?-pregunto al ver como Dean miraba hacia unos árboles, el siguió su vista, no vio nada.

-Henricksen no ha perdido el tiempo.-

Al oír eso Sam se puso tenso y alerta. Su primer deseo fue mirar de un lado a otro para localizar la amenaza pero no se movió Dean ya la había localizado, no hacia falta saber mas.

-¿Donde?-su tono de voz bajo hasta casi un susurro, el que siempre utilizaba para la caza.

-Al suroeste justo al lado de la torre del reloj.-el mas alto asintió y frunció los labios.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?- el cazador mas viejo alzo la mirada y sonrió de una forma que Sam no supo descifrar.

-Todos listos. Acaban de salir.- ladro Henricksen por la radio.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver a la pareja charlar. Seguramente cualquiera que los observara diría que estarían hablando del tiempo. Pero en no era cualquiera, se había pasado los últimos meses siguiéndole la pista a los dos hermanos y sabia como actuaban. Aun recuerda las horas que se paso sentado en la soledad de su despacho, mirando la foto de Dean Winchester. No era una foto buena, era de una de las cámaras de seguridad del banco. En blanco y negro, un poco borrosa y con un uniforme de seguridad. Se veía a la legua que disfrutaba con su trabajo de ladrón. Aquella sonrisa socarrona y ese brillo en los ojos. Tal vez eso fue lo que le confundió con aquella joven. Sus ojos. Eran prácticamente los mismos.  
Lleno sus pulmones con una fuerte inspiración, es ese momento Sam agachaba la cabeza para decirle algo a su novia. Ese era otro eslabón de la cadena. Tanto Dean como su padre John eran como fantasmas, de echo lo único que se sabia del hijo mayor de los Winchester era su saltarina vida escolar, cuando termino la secundaria Dean Winchester simplemente desapareció. Pero Samuel...el había estudiado, durante dos años, con notas mas que aceptables.

-El cerebrito de la familia.-dijo en voz alta.

-¿Que dice, señor?-pregunto el agente encargado de conducir.

-Nada.-

Si algo no encajaba en el puzzle era ese chico. Saltaba la vista que era un buenazo. ¿Seria acaso verdad que su hermano lo abría arrastrado por todas partes?. Se meso la barbilla pensativo ante ese pensamiento. Sin duda era bastante plausible. Dean era el rebelde de la familia y Sam el chico que se veía arrastrado por su hermano. Pero...si eso era cierto...¿Porque su novia parecía la versión femenina de Dean?.

-Se mueven.- crepito una voz al otro lado de la radio haciéndole volver de sus pensamientos.

Observo como la pareja caminaba, Sam visiblemente separado de su novia, algo que de verdad le extraño. ¿Quien en su sano juicio se alejaría de un bombón como aquel?. Como si la chica le hubiera escuchado paso la mano por la cintura del joven y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Henricksen se dejo caer en el asiento del coche mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Algo olía muy mal.

-¿Tienes que apretarte tanto?-gruño Sam revolviéndose contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿Quieres que Henricksen baje de su flamante coche y nos arreste?...-maculo Dean dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Ambos habian llegado a la conclusión de que si querían librarse del agente del FBI tenían que ser convincentes. Pero claro, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Porque notar el cuerpo duro de Sammy, el empollon de turno contra el suyo...puffff...¿De donde mierda había sacado todos esos músculos?, sumado a aquel sueño erótico y la tensión de que los estuvieran observando...Dean noto como la ropa interior volvía a mojársele. Apretó los labios incomodo.- Además...¿supones que disfruto con esto?.-

-¿Te recuerdo quien me ha echo una foto con el móvil?-Sam bajo la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo verdes que eran. De repente se le quedo la garganta seca, Dean tenia una sonrisa de falsa culpabilidad en el rostro. No le costo nada imaginarse a si mismo bajando la cabeza y dándole un suave beso.

-Eso estuvo bien...no digas que no.-

Sam chasqueo la lengua y abrió la puerta de la cafetería. Todos los chicos alzaron la cabeza nada mas entrar y fijaron los ojos en Dean que en ese momento se aparto de el para sentarse en una mesa libre al fondo del local, justo al lado de la ventana. Observo como sino todos, casi todos los hombres (incluido el cocinero que en ese momento salía con dos platos en las manos) se le quedaba mirando.

-_¿Así que esto es lo que se siente al ser un novio florero?-_ pensó rodando los ojos.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en cuanto Dean se dejo caer sobre el roído sofa de la cafetería y apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa mirando la carta de forma distraída. Sam le hizo un gesto al camarero y se dirigió a la mesa. Intento no mirar fijamente a su hermano y en como sus labios se fruncían ante la posibilidad de poder comer. Miro los cuadros colgados en las paredes de antiguos alumnos, la bandera que se utilizo en el ultimo campeonato de rugby junto con los trofeos ganados en la pequeña estantería del fondo, incluso fingió tener interés en la gente que allí estaba, desperdigados por la estancia que tenia forma de L. Pero no consiguió fijarse bien en nada, de echo si alguien le preguntaba cuantas personas habían en el establecimiento de seguro que se encogería de hombros, por que sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a Dean y esos malditos labios. La chica rubia que leía, los labios de Dean, la carta tirada en el suelo medio rota, los ojos de Dean, apartar una silla para no terminar tirado en el suelo cuan largo era, la mandíbula de Dean. Rodó los ojos y rezo en su fuero interno que Henricksen se convenciera pronto de lo que quiera que fuera, porque sinceramente no creía poder aguantar mucho así.

Con aire distraído fue a sentarse en el sillón junto enfrente de su hermano pero este le detuvo con una fingida tos.

-Esta claro que no vas a sentarte ahí ¿Verdad?-fue una orden mas que una pregunta pero Sam no conseguía entender a que venia. ¿Porque no podía sentarse enfrente de el?.

Dean suspiro con fuerza y miro al cielo.

-Oh...Jess...seguro que ahora estas ahí arriba porque con este estúpido como novio tenias el cielo ganado.-Sam parpadeo ante tan comentario.- Sammy, que soy tu novia, coño. Siéntate a mi lado.- Dean dio un par de pequeños golpecitos en el asiento a su lado mientras se echaba a un lado.

- Oh...es verdad...perdona, es que son demasiados años teniéndote de hermano. Se me ha atrofiado el sentimentalismo.- ironizo Sam sentándose a su lado recto como un palo.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso esta el niño últimamente. Pues precisamente por que soy tu hermano no deberia costarte mucho el fingir que soy tu novia. Joder, si hasta hemos dormido juntos en la misma cama hasta que tuviste dieciséis años.- gruño volviendo a mirar la carta.

-Eso no es ciert...-

-Hola...¿Que desean?-Tanto la pregunta como el saludo fue para Dean.

-Hola...guapetón...-sonrió el cazador mas viejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Hoy estoy hambrienta, así que ponme dos huevos con salchichas y patatas con un batido de chocolate.-

Sam hizo una mueca de asco que se le borro en cuanto vio la cara de camarero. Le costo un rato entender a que venia esa cara pero lo consiguió.

_Será salido._

-¿Que miras?-gruño al niño lleno de granos mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a su hermano y lo cerraba de forma posesiva.

-Nada, señor.- tartamudeo el joven que le cogió nota sin alzar la mirada de la comanda.

-¿A que a venido eso?-pregunto Dean sin moverse del brazo protector de Sam que rebuzno algo.- ¿Eso ha sido un taco?-rió

- Deberías de tener mas cuidado con lo que te pides.-fingio leer la carta por duodécima vez.

Dean parpadeo y se miro las manos. ¿Que pasaba con lo que se había pedido?...Solo había pedido unos huevos con salchichas y..._Espera un momento..._

-No creerás que ese chico a pensado que quería algo con el ¿verdad?-pregunto sentándose de lado para encararlo. Sam rodó los ojos.- Solo he pedido el desayuno. Si fuera un tío...-

-Es que ese es el problema, Dean.- Gruño el mas pequeño de los Winchester.- Ya no eres un hombre y por lo tanto las cosas que haces se malinterpretan.-

-¿Como se va a malinterpretar pedir un plato de huevos con salchichas?-susurro molesto mientras rozaba los ojos.

El psíquico cerro los ojos molesto. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta?...muy bien...tendría que hacérselo ver.

- ¿Ves a la chica morena del fondo?-pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha. Dean se incorporo un poco en el asiento. Era una chica de esas de portada, piernas largas, falda corta y camiseta entallada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no babear.- ¿Que pensarías si ella te dijera con una sonrisa que esta hambrienta y que quiere un par de huevos?-

El cazador mas viejo abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerro. Medio segundo después alzo un dedo y volvió a abrir la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. Sam sonrió complacido, por fin había ganado en una discusión. O eso creía.

-Ni siquiera voy a poder pedirme un desayuno decente.- susurro Dean haciendo un mohín.

Una sonrisa estúpida se le formo a Sam en la cara. Se le veía tan...no encontraba la palabra adecuada pero en el fondo de su corazón deseo que cuando su hermano volviera a su estado normal siguiera siendo igual de expresivo. Aunque no lo veía probable

En un lugar oscuro.

Un lenguaje tan antiguo que su abecedario ya había sido olvidado, unos símbolos tan raros que en ningún libro de magia podrían encontrarse, unos poderes tan raros que habían sido prohibidos hacia mas de tres siglos.

Las paredes de la habitación sudaban como si estuvieran vivas, se retorcían como si respiraran, el suelo perdía la firmeza, formando pequeñas olas, astillando la madera que lo formaban. Las ratas intentaban huir de tal fuente de poder pero solo conseguían caer fulminadas antes de poder dar dos pasos.

El poema termino tan rápido como había empezado. Igual que un cuchillo que rasga el aire de la noche. Era la tercera vez que hacia el ritual y siempre salía el mismo resultado, no entendía el porque pero la próxima victima ya había sido elegida y nada podría salvarla.

Dean Winchester podría darse por muerta.

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Habían pasado horas desde que Henricksen apareció en escena y aun podían sentir su aliento en el cogote.

-¿Es que no piensa irse nunca?-gruño Dean agarrando la mano de su hermano saliendo de la biblioteca. Habían intentado averiguar algo mas pero siempre se daban con una puerta cerrada.

- Ha pasado poco tiempo. Es normal que nos sometan a una vigilancia exhaustiva durante ...-

- Si, pero mientras mas tiempo este aquí menos podremos trabajar.- corto el mayor de los Winchester pisando la hierba del campus con fuerza.

Sam se meso la barbilla durante un minuto. Dean tenia razón. Necesitaban librarse de Henricksen para poder seguir con el caso (aunque no tuvieran ni idea de que hacer para atraer al fantasma). ¿Pero como convencerlo de que Dean no era Dean?.

Fue entonces cuando se le encendió la bombilla.

-Se que eres tu, aun no entiendo como lo has echo pero se que eres tu.-repetía Henricksen en su fuero interno. No se había pasado un sin fin de semanas mirando la foto de Dean Winchester sin llegar a memorizar sus facciones. Sabia que aquella muchacha era el, aunque no comprendía como demonios había podido convertirse en una mujer. Había investigado todas las operaciones de cambio de sexo en los últimos meses y ningún paciente encajaba con la descripción de Dean Winchester. Además...¿Porque iba a hacerlo?. Según el perfil que poseían de el. Dean era un egocéntrico enamorado de si mismo que no le importaba nada ni nadie. Eso significaba que para él el cambiarse de sexo era como pegarse un tiro en la sien- pero se que eres tu. Lo se...puedo sentirlo.-

Sam se paro en seco.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto al ver que apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-Creo que se como hacer que Henricksen desista de perseguirnos.- El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco en su sitio.

-¿Como?-

-Pero tienes que prometerme que me seguirás el juego.- advirtió el mas alto alzando un dedo. El rubio resoplo rondando los ojos.

-No soy un novato ¿Sabes?. Dime que tienes pensado.-

Pero Sam no hablo. De echo no dijo nada. Solo jalo de el con tanta fuerza que hizo que Dean sintiera el esternón de su hermano contra su pecho, le rodeo la cintura con una mano, hundió la otra en el cabello y lo beso.

Las rodillas del mayor de los Winchester se convirtieron en mantequilla al sentir la lengua de su hermano entrar en la boca sin pedir permiso, robándole el aliento de tal manera que por un momento pensó que perdería el conocimiento. Un pequeño gimoteo se le escapo cuando se vio obligado a echar la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la fuerza con la que Sam le besaba.

_-Es otro sueño...otro sueño..._ Racionalizo su mente.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que acepto este echo. En el sueño anterior no notaba el calor de los brazos de su hermano, ni el aliento con sabor café golpeándole en la boca, ni esa erección tan bestial clavándosele en el estomago. Sin duda su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas porque si esto era un sueño era de lo mas realista.  
Decidió que ya había pensado demasiado. Esto era un sueño. Punto. Así que decidió abrazar el regalo su subconsciente le había dado.

Así que ni corto ni perezoso hundió los dedos en la melena castaña de su hermano y lo atrajo mas hacia el. Abriendo aun mas la boca y empujando lengua con lengua de forma arrolladora. El gemido que soltó Sam contra sus labios sirvió para hacerle curvar los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos y que su espalda se curvara de una forma casi imposible.  
Los dedos de Dean se cerraron aun mas fuerte sobre el cabello de su hermano y se acerco mas a el, obligando a su pies a ponerse de puntillas cuando Sam retrocedió un paso para no caer debido a la fuerza centrifuga para suerte de ambos un árbol cercano paro su avance.  
Dean estaba en el cielo. La lengua de Sam se enroscaba con la suya de forma juguetona, sus labios apretaban los suyos con una seguridad cien por cien Sammy. No podía pedir un beso mejor o eso creía porque en ese momento la mano que reposaba sobre su cintura se deslizo hacia arriba, colándose por debajo de la camiseta y se cerro de forma posesiva sobre su seno izquierdo. El mayor de los Winchester casi tiene un orgasmo nada mas sentir el suave tacto de su hermano, piel con piel pero perdió el poco raciocinio que tenia al notar como Sammy tironeaba de forma un poco mas brusca del pezón.

_¿A si que esto es lo que se siente cuando te tocan los pez...?._ el pensamiento murió en algún lugar de su mente cuando la otra mano de su hermano se cerro sobre su trasero y lo apretó contra el, haciéndole sentir lo duro que estaba-_Por Dios, Sammy._

-Señor...-carraspeo su conductor.- Yo tengo una hermana y le puedo asegurar que no le beso así.- señalo con la cabeza en dirección a la pareja.

Si la cabeza de Henricksen hubiera sido una olla express de seguro que ahora mismo estaría pitando con tanta fuerza que su pitido rivalizaría con el silbido de un tren. Sus ojos se clavaban en la pareja que prácticamente se devoraba a besos. Y por mucho que le doliera tenia que reconocer que su conductor tenia razón. Durante todo este tiempo estuvo pensando que Dean Winchester era una especie de David Copperfield del crimen que se escondía a simple vista pero ese pensamiento dejo de tener validez cuando vio como la pareja prácticamente se fundían el uno con el otro.

_¡¡Joder¡¡._

Quiso golpear el salpicadero con todas sus fuerzas pero tenia que mantener la compostura delante de sus hombres.

-¿Que hacemos ahora, señor?-pregunto el conductor disimulando una pequeña sonrisa.

Henricksen chasqueo la lengua. ¿Que que hacían?...Pues que iban a hacer, largarse de alli, volver al despacho de Quantico y aguantar el chaparrón de sus superiores.

De repente el habitáculo que era el coche se le quedo pequeño.

-Id al hotel y recoged todo.-gruño guardándose la radio en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-¿Y usted señor?.-

-Voy a que me de un poco el aire.-ladro saliendo del coche y dando un portazo.

Dean se abría quedado colgado de los labios de su hermano sino hubiera sido por que de repente sintió un frió que le atenazaba los músculos. Algo le estrujaba el corazón, le oprimía los pulmones, las sangre se paralizaba en sus venas. Su cuerpo se doblo sobre el de Sam que lo sujeto con fuerza al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Que pasa?...Dean...¿Que pasa?-quiso decirle que se tranquilizara, que se acordara de respirar cuando escucho el tono de miedo que reflejaba su voz pero la voz no quería salir.- Dean...-

El mayor de los Winchester rodó los ojos, fue entonces cuando la vio. Lindesy, el puto fantasma vengativo lo miraba, seguía con la misma expresión de pena en el rostro y estaba...¿Llorando?...¿Porque lloraba si estaba obteniendo su venganza?. Su vestido amarillo cobro un poco de mas fuerza cuando el aire en sus pulmones era prácticamente inexistente. Se llevo las manos a la garganta, como si así pudiera impedir que lo asfixiara.

-Me esta matando, Sammy.- Consiguió decir apoyándose en el cuerpo de su hermano.

A Sam casi se le para el corazón al oír eso. _Me esta matando...matando.._ No podía dejar que Dean muriera y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de pasar. Le agarro de la mandíbula, obligándolo a mirarlo, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando vio que el verde marina de sus ojos estaba cubierto por una fina película blanquecina. Fuera lo que fuera le estaba chupando la vida y muy rápido.

-¿Quien?¿Quien te mata?-pregunto sintiendo las uñas de su hermano en los brazos. Deseo haberlas sentido de otra manera y no de esa forma.

Dean respiro con dificultad, abrió y cerro varias veces la boca como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua, alzo la cabeza en un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder hablar. Sam pudo ver como las venas del cuello se le marcaban debido al esfuerzo.

-Lindsay...Lindsay.-

-¿Esta aquí?-rogó en su fuero interno porque así fuera...porque aquel maldito fantasma de tres al cuarto que estaba a punto de arrebatarle a su hermano de esa manera iba a llevarse una sorpresa de mil demonios.

Dean apretó con mas fuerza los brazos de Sam, notaba como las fuerzas le fallaban, sus piernas se negaban a sostenerlo pero aun así no llegaba a caer porque Sammy...su Sammy lo sujetaba con fuerza y le preguntaba algo...¿Que era?...no podía entenderle, pero sabia que era importante. Sabia que era jodidamente importante que le respondiera...pero ...¿A que?.

_Dime donde esta...Dean...señálame donde esta...dime algo._

Sintió las manos fuertes de su hermano pequeño en los hombros, apretandolo como si asi pudiera conseguir romper el vinculo que el fantasma le había echo. ¿Donde estaba quien?...La falta de oxigeno no le dejaba comprender, el dolor del pecho le hacia doblarse sobre si mismo, el estomago le ardía...¿Que demonios le estaba haciendo?

-Lindsay...¿Donde cojones esta?- hablo claro y conciso.

Dean quiso reírse, decirle a su hermano que hablara bien mientras sonreía pero la cosa no estaba para bromas. Abrió la boca para hablar pero su garganta se cerro por culpa de una mano invisible. Mierda...iba a morir a manos de un fantasmita homofobo, en brazos de su hermano y después de haber recibido el beso mas ardiente de toda la historia.

Sin dudas la vida era una hija de puta.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Dean fijo la vista en su asesina e volvió a intentar hablar pero solo le salió un gañido gutural. Para su suerte Sam conocía todo su repertorio de gruñidos y comprendió perfectamente, saco algo del bolsillo y lo esparció al cielo con una rapidez rara para alguien de su tamaño. Lindsay desapareció al instante dejando todo su cuerpo libre de tensión. Se habría caído al suelo como un saco de no ser porque Sam lo sujeto.

Lo primero que hizo su cuerpo fue respirar, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que los pulmones le reventarían dentro del pecho, abrió los ojos de par en par y a pesar de ver un poco borroso vio a Sam mirándole con la cara llena de pánico. Trago saliva de forma ruidosa mientras tragaba aire con grandes bocanadas y asintió con la cabeza. El psíquico entendió a la perfección.

Lindsay se había ido.

-¿Como?...-intento preguntar pero Sammy no le dejo ya que empezó a llenarle la cara de besos.

-Por un momento creí que te perdía.- le beso los párpados, las mejillas, la frente y por fin los labios. Una decena de besos cortos para poder permitirle respirar.

Dean le devolvía los besos a la vez que intentaba respirar sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba besando...A Sam...y no era ningún jodido sueño, esa ultima parte la comprendió cuando Miss estruja corazones casi lo mata.

-Sammy...-susurro devolviéndole otro beso.- No es que me queje...pero la única vez que me has besado casi me matan.-

Al oír eso el mas pequeño de los Winchester se separo de el casi al instante.

-Per...perdona...a sido el stress de creer que te morías.- susurro agachando la cabeza.

_¿Se estaba poniendo colorado?._

-Como sino estuvieras acostumbrado.- rió Dean pero se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que la garganta le dio una punzada de dolor.- Además...¿¿A que mierda venia eso de besarme?-se separo de el con mas rapidez de la que debería y apunto estuvo de caer al suelo debido a lo débil de su estado pero por tercera vez en menos de quince minutos Sam estuvo ahí para sujetarlo.

-Pensé que era la mejor manera para que Henricksen nos dejara en paz. Seguro que sigue pensando que tu eras tu así que me dije...Si le beso de seguro que desiste de la idea...- alzo la cabeza hacia donde se suponía que estaba el coche del FBI y sonrió.- Y al parecer ha resultado...porque se han ido.-

-¿¿Y para eso tenias que meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla??-pregunto Dean dándole un manotazo sin fuerza en el pecho. Deseo que la tal Lindsay no le hubiera atacado, así no estaría tan débil y podría partirle la cara a su hermano, aunque en el fondo deseara lo que había echo pero...Ey...había que mantener el tipo ¿No?.

-¿Que yo que?...pero si así sido tu el que me has lanzado contra el árbol.-

-Si...si...ahora échame a mi la culpa.- ambo comenzaron a andar con paso lento hacia el apartamento.

-Que si...yo solo quería darte un simple besito...ya sabes, actuar un poco y...-

-¿Que fue lo que utilizaste para espantar a esa perra?- preguntando para cambiar el tema. No porque le molestara sino porque en el fondo sabia que Sam tenia razón. Puede que su hermanito pusiera el primer ladrillo pero el había echo todo un puto edificio.

-Sal-

-¿Sal, llevas sal en los bolsillos?-

-¿Tu, no?-pregunto arqueando las cejas.- Que yo sepa en nuestro trabajo es como llevar una pistola.-

-Um..supongo que tienes razón.-pregunto poniendo cara de poker.- Por cierto...creo que nos hemos equivocado con todo el asunto de la pobre Lindsay.-

-¿Pobre? Que yo sepa ha estado a punto de matarte.-

-Si...pero creo que no lo ha echo porque quisiera.-

-¿Y eso?-

-Cuando estaba a punto de matarme vi su expresion...no era la tipica de un fantasma vengativo.-

Sam se paro en seco y miro a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos.

-¿Quien eres y que has echo con mi hermano?-

-Perra.-

-Cretino.-

Anduvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, un silencio que Dean agradeció mas que nada en el mundo, no solo para poder recuperarse de semejante ataque sino para aclarar las ideas. ¿Que había significado la mirada de Lindsay?...¿Porque esa pena desbordante?. Era tal que hasta el la sintió. Pero no todas las dudas estaban destinadas al pobre fantasma...el ochenta por ciento de las preguntas recaían en Sam y en lo que acababan de hacer. No solo se habían besado, Sam lo había tocado y...-_Espera...claro...seré imbecil._ Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes del asunto. Sam veía un cuerpo de mujer, un cuerpo que estaba bastante bueno. Si el mismo estaba confundido con todo ese asunto ¿Como no iba a estarlo su hermano pequeño?. _Si...eso debe ser._ .Aunque aquel razonamiento seguía sin dejarle claro porque le había atacado de forma tan brutal el fantasma. Si, vale...se estaban besando y puede que fuera un beso demasiado fogoso pero las demás chicas que había matado tenia una disfunción sexual mucho mas grave que...

_-Sam es tu hermano.-_ susurro su mente y quiso darse un sin fin de patadas. ¿Que peor disfunción sexual ahí que el incesto? Aun así nada cuadraba. La homosexualidad, los tríos y todo eso era algo que les gustaban a las victimas desde que tenían vida sexual. Uno no se levanta de la noche a la mañana y dice: Mmm...hoy soy lesbiana. No...se nace siéndolo. ¿Eso significaba que amaba a su hermano?. _Pues claro que lo amas, Deanny...es tu hermano._ Se dijo a si mismo y lo refuto con un asentimiento de cabeza. _Pero...¿De que manera?._ Porque que el supiera ningún hombre sueña con que su hermano le mete mano durante toda una noche. _Tiene que ser culpa de este hechizo de mierda. Si, seguro que es por eso._

-¿Dean?-

-¿Mmm?.- levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos color café de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando una pequeña, diminuta, milimesima parte de su mente le susurro que el razonamiento del hechizo estaba completamente equivocado.

-¿Porque dices eso del fantasma?-

Dean inspiro aire sin fuerza y se miro las manos mientras dejaba descansar distraídamente la cabeza en el hueco que unía el hombro con el brazo de Sam.

-Porque he cazado desde que tengo uso de razón, Sammy.-suspiro con pesar.- Y se perfectamente cuando un fantasma es un cabron.-

Sam se quedo callado durante un momento, sopesando las palabras de su hermano y barajando las posibilidades sobre lo que podía ocurrir. No se le ocurrió ninguna. Y no supo si fue porque en ese momento Dean volvía a suspirar de forma cansada o por el susto tan grande que se llevo hace escasos minutos.

-No te sigo.-

-La cara de Lindsay...No...no era normal...creo que...la controlaban.-

_¿Uh?_

Sam abrió la puerta y se encamino hasta el dormitorio con paso rapido, prácticamente arrastrando a su hermano sobre la cama.

-Me arde la garganta.- gimió Dean llevándose las manos al cuello.

-Tranquilo...enseguida te traigo algo.-

Sam salió a toda prisa hacia la cocina con paso urgente. Casi se cae al suelo al tropezarse con una silla. Soltó un juramento. Debería de encender la luz, ya casi había anochecido pero estaba mas preocupado por su hermano que por encender la puñetera luz.  
Corrió la cremallera del bolso donde guardaban las medicinas y rebusco furioso. Quiso patear algo cuando vio que casi todos los medicamentos estaban acabados.

Dejo todo el peso de sus cuerpo caer sobre los brazos y se apoyo en la mesa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se meso el cabello y se araño el cuero cabelludo con desesperación. Apretó los ojos y forzó a su mente a pensar.

Tenia dos opciones: O se quedaba junto a Dean y que sufriera un dolor que desconocía o salía a la farmacia mas cercana y compraba analgésicos.

Se mordió el labio confuso. No quería dejar solo a Dean, no después de casi perderlo de forma tan estúpida pero si no lo hacia...Inspiro con fuerza y se encamino hacia el dormitorio donde Dean descansaba tirado en la cama.

-Voy a ir a comprar medicamentos. Vengo enseguida.-

El mayor de los Winchester no respondió solo alzo una de las manos haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, que no se movería de allí.

Sam salió con un solo propósito: El de regresar pronto.

Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta de que no dejaba solo a su hermano en el apartamento.

CONTINUARA


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 14

Sam bajo los escalones de tres en tres, agradeció tener las piernas tan largas ya que así podría volver rápidamente. Cruzo el campus en un tiempo que cualquier velocista sin duda habría envidiado y no se sorprendió al no encontrarse a nadie. Es mas lo vio de lo mas lógico. Las clases habían terminado hacia un par de horas y a pesar de que aun no habían empezado los exámenes de seguro que mas de un alumno estaba agobiado con la Semana Infernal como la llamaban los profesores a la primera semana de universidad. Era algo así como la primera semana de los marines pero en vez con ejercicio físico extremo con deberes a punta pala. El objetivo, según le dijeron, era que los nuevos alumnos no se ilusionaran con que aquella universidad iba a ser un playa. Pero pasada la Semana Infernal, Stanford pasaba a ser una universidad de lo mas normal.

_Si le quitamos los asesinatos sobrenaturales, claro._

Soltó una risita seca al pensar eso pero esta no duro mucho ya que algo se acercaba rápidamente a su derecha. Giro sobre si mismo dispuesto a hacerle frente a lo que fuera, con los músculos de los brazos en tensión y maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haberse llevado un poco de sal del apartamento. Se relajo visiblemente al ver quien era.

-Linda...¿Que haces aq...?- las palabras murieron en su boca al ver el rostro descompuesto por el pánico de la joven.

-Sam...Sam...ayúdame...me persigue.-

En ese momento Sam Winchester se echo a un lado y dejo que el cazador que vivía en el se hiciera con la situación. Con una seguridad que pocas veces habría visto la chica en el le rodeo los brazos con las manos y con voz clara y concisa pregunto.

-¿Quien te persigue?-

Linda manoteo al aire mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, por un momento a Sam le pareció un Lemur asustado.

-No se quien es...estaba en mi cuarto y de repente apareció.-

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta cuando oyó la palabra "apareció". Sabia la respuesta a la pregunta antes de formularla.

-¿Quien apareció?-

Linda lloro histérica cuando sus ojos se clavaron justo detrás del cazador que se volvió para ver que pasaba.

-Lindsay.-susurro al ver a una joven con un vestido amarillo y la pechera completamente ensangrentada.

-Viene a por mi...Viene a por mi...- Grito la joven corriendo despavorida hacia el edificio mas cercano: La biblioteca.

-¡¡LINDA...ESPERA¡¡- grito pero su amiga no le escucho, estaba demasiado aterrorizada.

Dean no se sentía tan cansado como humillado. Un fantasma...un puto fantasma vengador casi acaba con su vida. Sabia que con la vida que llevaban tarde o temprano algún bicho sobrenatural lo terminaría matando pero...¿¿Un fantasma??...siempre pensó que seria algo mas chulo, algo como...como...¿Un Wendigo?...o...tal vez el jodido Demonio de Ojos Amarillos pero...joder...un fantasma vengativo.

Soltó un juramento pero no tuvo muy claro si fue por lo que le dolía el pecho o por el simple echo de haber estado a punto de morir (otra vez). Sin duda cuando la muerte lo pille iba a soltar una gran risotada...Bueno..no podía culparla, sobretodo considerando que el llevaban jugando al ratón y al gato con ella prácticamente desde que tenia uso de razón.

Un ruido llamo su atención.

Algo se movía

En la cocina.

Supuso que era Sam bien porque podía oír pasos pesados y porque dudaba bastante que la zorra de Lindasy volviera a atacarle con tan poco tiempo de separación, así que con un sin fin de muecas se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Tanto para coger un poco de sal por si se equivocaba con lo respeto al fantasma como para ver si de verdad se trataba de su hermano. Porque si era así...¿Porque no había encendido la luz?.

Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio quien había entrado en el apartamento.

_-Esto no tiene ningún sentido-_pensó Sam persiguiendo a Linda que en ese momento entraba en la biblioteca._¿Como podía correr tan rápido con lo corta que tiene las piernas.?_. Supuso que era debido al pánico de ser perseguido por un fantasma pero...¿Porque la perseguía a ella.?. Según su experiencia los fantasmas eran tozudos como ellos solos, si te escogían como victimas podías darte por muerto porque no pararían hasta conseguir su objetivo (a menos que alguien se lo impidiera).- _Pero este fantasma parece que se salta todas las reglas ¿Recuerdas Sammy?-._A pesar de que la frase resonó en su cabeza fue la voz de Dean la que oyo, quiso darle la razón pero no pudo. Todo tenia sus reglas, hasta las cosas mas imposibles y esto no era una excepción. Lo único que pasaba es que no habían dado con ella ...(aun).

Subió los escalones en dos grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, buscando alguna pista de la joven y del fantasma. Lo único que encontró fue un fuerte golpe en la espinilla que lo tiro al suelo.  
Por una microcentesima de segundo Sam supo lo que era volar y si no hubiera sido por el dolor punzante de su espinilla de seguro lo abría disfrutado.

_-¿Que demonios...?-_

Intento mirar alrededor. Ver que le había atacado pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la fuerza centrifuga lo estampo contra una de las estanterías que allí habían. El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando su costado choco contra la madera, hizo una mueca de dolor e intento protegerse la cabeza de los libros que empezaron a llover del ultimo estante. No se movió durante los pocos segundos que duro el ataque de literatura, cubriéndose la cabeza como buenamente podía y rezando por no haber chocado contra el estante de leyes, porque como uno de esos libros de seis mil paginas se le cayera encima...

La lluvia de libros ceso rápidamente pero Sam no se movió hasta pasado unos instantes. Se toco el costado con la mano izquierda y se sorprendió al notar el típico dolor que te producen los morados, sinceramente después del golpe tan duro que se había dado pensaba que se había roto una costilla.

_Tengo que decirle a Dean que no soy tan nenaza como el dice._

Quiso reír como un niño ante ese comentario pero recordó en que situación se encontraba metido. ¿Quien lo había atacado?. ¿Acaso el vigilante de la biblioteca vio a Linda y se pensó que el era su atacante?. Eso le pareció bastante razonable pero si era así...¿Porque dejar la puerta abierta?

-Sammy...Sammy...Sammy...¿No te dijo tu padre que no te metieras en asuntos ajenos?-

La voz que escucho decididamente no era humana. Puede que lo hubiera sido pero de eso hacia mucho tiempo. El cazador flexiono las rodillas y alzo los brazos cerrando los puños dispuesto a desviar cualquier ataque posible pero nada le preparo para lo que vio.

-¿Que demonios haces tu aquí?-pregunto de muy mal modo Dean al intruso que no dijo nada solo lo miro de forma extraña. el cazador resoplo fastidiado. Ya tenia suficiente con el fantasmita de turno como para encima tener que aguantar tonterías.- Sam no esta Lucas, así que si has venido a buscarle ...-

-Se que no esta.- Utilizo un tono que no le gusto nada de nada.

-Entonces...¿Porque has...?- las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando leyó el lenguaje corporal del chico. Espalda inclinada, cabeza gacha, mirada fija, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas por culpa de la respiración agitada. Un escalofrió de pura repulsión le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando vio como el joven se lamió los labios.  
Dean nunca se había visto en una situación como esa pero conocía perfectamente aquel lenguaje. Era el lenguaje de un cazador impaciente, uno que no puede esperar a que su presa caiga en la trampa y decide que ya es tiempo de tomarla por la fuerza.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como me miras?-pregunto ronco, echando a un lado la silla que separaba ambos cuerpos.

El cazador no se dejo intimidar, no estaba tan débil como para no poder noquear a aquel energúmeno. Una parte de el deseo que no hiciera nada, que tal vez se echara a llorar delante de el y le dijera que por su culpa había roto con su novia, que estaba obsesionado con el y que por eso se había bebido media botella de Wisky o Tequila otra sin embargo deseo con todas sus ganas que se lanzara sobre el y ver la sorpresa que le tenia preparada. Lucas veía solo a una mujer pero como ya bien sabia por las peleas que había tenido con su hermano, Dean seguía manteniendo su fuerza masculina. Oh...si...deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se atreviera. Pero tendria que ser en otro momento.

-Mira, tío, siento si te he confundido pero de verdad creo que deberías irte.-no quería ni pensar si en ese momento Lindsay aparecía.

-Me iré...pero primero tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente putita.- soltó Lucas acariciándose la entrepierna. Dean quiso reír con todas sus ganas y decirle que no se asustaba a nadie pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que Lucas salto sobre el con un gruñido de ira.

-¿¿Linda??- El corazón del psíquico dio un vuelco en el sitio cuando vio como la joven aparecía ante el, parpadeo confuso. Siempre había dicho que la joven poseía una belleza natural, de esas que no necesitan ningún tipo de artificio como maquillaje o pendientes, pero ahora su tersa piel estaba surcada de arrugas, su cabello parecía que había sido espolvoreado con un montón de harina por culpa de las manchas blancas que lo cubrían. El cuerpo esbelto de una joven de 22 años, relleno y esponjoso se había curvado y secado de una forma que no creía posible. A Sam solo le vino una imagen para poder comparar su aspecto: Una momia.- ¿Que esta pasando?- La respuesta le golpeo en cuanto la pregunta abandono sus labios. _Alguien controla al fantasma, Sam_. Otra vez la voz de Dean.- Tu eres la que domina a Lindsay.-soltó sin poder creérselo.

La joven lo miro con un brillo en los ojos, uno divertido. Dejo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y rió con una risa que le helo la sangre, dejando que Sam viera sus dientes grises y una lengua blanquecina.

-Nunca pensé que el bueno de Samuel Winchester fuera un cazador.-dijo con voz rasposa como la lija.- Ha sido toda una sorpresa...-

Sam no se paro a charlar, ella era la que quería matar a Dean y estaba seguro de que en cuanto terminara con el iría a por su hermano, así que decidió que lo mejor seria actuar rápido.  
Echo a correr hacia la derecha trazando una decena de planes mientras hacia eses para que Linda no le alcanzara, aun no sabia que tipo de poderes tenia pero seguro que tenia alguno escondido bajo la manga.

La mujer alzo la mano en ese mismo momento como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sam volvió a experimentar la sensación de estar volando, solo que esta vez su cuerpo voló varios metros y termino estampándose en una mesita de cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos bajo su peso.

_Ouch._

Noto como pequeños cristales se le clavaban en la espalda de la cazadora y se raspaba las palmas de las manos al intentar ponerse de pie pero el desconcierto producido por el golpe y los malditos cristales que reposaban en el suelo se lo impedía.

-Aunque no es la única sorpresa que me teníais deparada. ¿Verdad?-Linda se dirigió hacia el doblada sobre su costado, arrastrando los pies como si el simple echo de hablar y coordinar los movimientos le costara un esfuerzo sobre humano.- Dean.- fue lo único que dijo.

Sam intento levantarse de nuevo pero como la vez anterior el ser que antes conocía como Linda levanto la mano y lo estampo contra el suelo haciendo que no solo los pequeños fragmentos de cristal se le clavaran sino que también lo hicieran las maderas que antes formaban la mesa expositor. Soltó un gruñido de dolor.

-Nunca pensé que dos estúpidos cazadores pudieran tenderme una trampa.- volvió a reír y esta vez le echo el aliento en la cara. Sam tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar, olía como si alguien se le hubiera muerto ahí dentro.-

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Los ojos del ser brillaron de nuevo y una sonrisa macabra le desdibujo el rostro.

-Soy la que va a acabar con tu hermana.- Linda se deleito unos segundos, en ver como las cejas del cazador se juntaban al no comprender.-¿De verdad creías que no lo sabia?. Por favor, si discutiis como el perro y el gato –resoplo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y como vas a hacerlo si estas aquí conmigo?-

- ¿Crees que no controlo el fantasma en este momento?- Los ojos de Sam se dilataron al comprender pero el ser deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos.- Si, viejo amigo, en este momento Lindsay le esta haciendo una visita a tu chica.-

_Mierda._.

Dean apretó los pies en el suelo y alzo el puño dispuesto a demostrarle a aquel despojo de hombre que un: Déjame en paz significa eso y no: tómame, soy tuya. Pero el puño nunca llego a su destino porque en el justo instante que iba a descargarlo un dolor punzante y terriblemente conocido le golpeo el pecho.

_-Ahora no...joder.…-_

Los pulmones volvieron a contraerse como hace tan solo unos minutos en el campus, la vista se le nublo, todo habría sido normal sino fuera porque en ese justo momento un cuerpo grande y duro choco contra el tirandole al suelo.

Dean manoteo al aire intentando defenderse inútilmente tanto de su agresor corporal como del demoníaco pero le fue imposible. Oyó como Lucas reía, excitado y lo odio por ello, no solo por el simple echo de intentar violarlo sino porque para el Dean era una chica indefensa, nada mas lejos de la verdad.

Sintió como el aire frió acaricio su pecho cuando el agresor le destrozo la camiseta, intento patearle las piernas pero en ese instante Lindsay creyó conveniente retorcerle el estomago dejándolo prácticamente inmovilizado. Araño con fuerza los hombros de Lucas.

-Así me gusta, gatita.- saliveo lamiéndole la cara con obscenidad.

Dean gruño furioso, no solo iba a morir a manos de un puto fantasma sino que encima iban a violarlo.

No...no moriría así...no sin luchar.

Encajo los dientes con fuerzas e intento ignorar el dolor atroz que le retorcía el pecho, tenia que librarse de aquel hombre, quitárselo de encima, levantarse, ir al cajón de las especias y espolvorear toda la puta cocina con sal. Luego le partiría todos los huesos del cuerpo a aquel cabron.

-Pero...¿Por qué Linda...porque haces esto?-Sam se revolvió contra la mano invisible que le retenía en un vano intento de liberarse. La ya no tan joven muchacha parecía tener dificultades para controlar al fantasma y mantenerlo a el prisionero, lo supo por el rápido deterioro de todo su cuerpo. Su piel había pasado de un blanco marmoleo a un gris ceniza. Tal vez si conseguía distraerla lo suficiente...

Linda sonrió y Sam pudo ver como uno de sus dientes se caia al suelo.

_Es como si se pudriera.._

-Dime, Sammy...¿¿Cuántos años me echas??- aquella pregunta hizo que todas las neuronas del cazador se pusieran en movimiento.

-¿Ahora mismo?...Como unos ciento veinte...-gruño incorporándose un poco y sintiendo como las venas de la frente se le saltaban.

-Unos pocos menos.- la momia viviente se paso la lengua por los labios. A Sam le recordó a aquellas películas malas que veía su hermano. – Viendo que Dean se resiste a morir te contare un poco mi historia-Sam respiro aliviado al oír eso, todavía tenia tiempo, Dean luchaba, el no iba a ser menos.-..además...morirás de todas formas.- sonrió y otro diente se le cayo al suelo.- Era se una vez que se era una chica llamada Lindsay que tenia miedo a envejecer...-

-¿Lindsay?-

-No me interrumpas, niño.-regaño la joven usando de nuevo su poder para aplastar al cazador contra el suelo.- ¿No me dirás que no os disteis cuenta de que Linda y Lindsay se parecen??...Solo le quite la Y...-

-Pero...pero...Yo he visto fotos de Lindsay y tu...tu...-

-¿No me parezco a ella?- Linda se acerco hasta el hombre con paso ausente y le dio un par de golpecitos en la frente con el huesudo dedo índice.- Si me dejaras terminar. El fantasma que viste era yo hace...-Se incorporo y llevándose un dedo a la barbilla empezó a contar.- Bueno...hace mucho tiempo.- sentencio cambiando el tema.- El caso es que Lindsay encontró una manera de no envejecer nunca.-

-Un pacto con el diablo.-

-Pero no un diablo cualquiera...- Alzo un dedo a modo de advertencia- No te aburrire con su nombre porque al fin y al cabo no lo conoces. Solo decirte que Lindsay tuvo que cortarse la garganta para obtener su mas precioso regalo.-

-¿Y ese cual es?-

-La juventud eterna, tonto.-rió como si estuvieran hablando del clima-Siempre tendré 22 años y además podré cambiar de aspecto cada cierto tiempo para no aburrirme.- lo dijo con el mismo agudo que una quinceañera que se compra el ultimo jersey a la moda.- solo ahí un pequeño problema...Que tengo que esperar a que el cuerpo anterior se corrompa para poder cambiar de aspecto.

-Por eso los asesinatos no llevaban una pauta.- susurro el cazador al comprender.

-¡¡Exacto¡¡- Linda aplaudio como cuando lo hace una madre cuando su hijo hace algo bien.-Ahi veces que duran mas y otras duran menos.

-Pero ...¿Porque mujeres?-

-Oh...pues la verdad es que no lo se. El demonio solo me dijo que quería a mujeres como sacrificio, lo demás me dio igual. -el tono que utilizo hizo que Sam la aborreciera por completo, parecía que hablaba de cucarachas en vez de personas.- Oh...¿Y sabes lo gracioso?-dijo mientras se tapaba la rugosa boca con una mano, como la que ha descubierto el mayor de los secretos.- Que con el paso del tiempo descubrí que si las mujeres que mataba sufrían de un amor sucio mas me duraba la juventud.- El cazador parpadeo incrédulo. ¿Amor imposible?.

-¿Ahora a ser lesbiana se le llama amor sucio?-espeto enseñando los dientes.

-Es una aberración.- soltó seca el ser.-Las mujeres deben de amar a los hombres y tener solo una pareja. Aunque por otro lado...¿Te imaginas la de tiempo que voy a disfrutar de juventud gracias a tu hermana?- El aire abandono los pulmones de Sam al oir eso, pero no por el simple echo de que ella dijera que iba a matar a su hermano, su mente se quedo en otra cosa. Amor...¿por eso Linda había escogido a Dean como victima?...¿Porque Dean lo amaba?-

-No se de que me hablas.-

-Si que lo sabes, Sammy... ¿Que ahí mas sucio que el incesto?...-escupió el ser.- Los hermanos deben protegerse, amarse y cuidarse. No tener sueños eróticos uno con otros.-

-Pero yo nunca...- cerro la boca al comprender que no se refería a el. El recuerdo de la noche anterior en el que su hermano no dejo de gemir le golpeo. ¿Así que era por eso?...Dean había soñado con ...El...Quiso soltar una risita al ver que no era el único pervertido de la familia.

-Durante una temporada me engañasteis ¿Sabes?. Pero aquella tarde con tu hermana, la que nos fuimos de compras...ohh...ahí fue donde se descubrió. Sabia demasiadas cosas de ti pequeño. Cosas demasiado intimas.-siseo.- Pero...ya hemos hablado demasiado...¿Qué te parece si acabamos con esto?...Tengo ganas de volver a ser joven.- dijo incorporándose sobre si misma y alzando las manos. -

El simple echo de golpear el interior del muslo de Lucas casi le hace perder el conocimiento pero valió la pena cuando el chico cayo a un lado maldiciendo y sujetándose la zona herida. Dean se arrastro como buenamente pudo. Obligando a sus dedos a arañar las baldosas, forzando a sus rodillas a apoyarse en el suelo para poder incorporarse. Sintió como una de las uñas se le quebró al agarrarse a la encimera, perdió pie y tuvo que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas para no caer.  
Sus ojos brillaron cuando al alzar la mirada vio un pequeño botecito de sal. Rodó los ojos y dio gracias al cielo, casi rozo la especia cuando Lucas volvió al ataque, haciendo que se le clavara la encimera en el estomago.

-Sin duda voy a disfrutar esto, puta.- susurro en su oído mientras le pegaba la cara al trozo de mármol y manoseaba su trasero.

Dean forcejo pero estaba demasiado débil, los brazos le pesaban, las piernas ya no podían sostenerle, sintió la garganta arder por culpa de la falta de aire. Quiso llorar por morir solo, siempre pensó que lo haría en brazos de su hermano, pensó en su expresión cuando llegara de la farmacia y lo encontrara allí muerto, se maldijo a si mismo por que ninguna lagrima salio de sus ojos.

-Perdóname, Sammy.-fue lo ultimo que pensó cuando sus ojos se cubrieron con el blanco velo de la muerte.

-Si...Si...SIIIII.- chillo Linda alzando los brazos al cielo y riendo a carcajadas.

Sam forcejeo como un animal salvaje, sabia lo que significaba tanta euforia. Dean estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el fantasma. Grito con todas sus fuerzas y deseo haber entrenado mas sus poderes psíquicos por que si lo hubiera echo habría desmembrado a aquella mujer con el pensamiento.

Se revolvió sin importarle clavarse los cristales en la espalda, ni como la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo por culpa de la sangre. Eso podría curarse, su hermano no.

-_Maldita sea...solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo...solo un poco..._-aulló su mente. _-Por favor, Dios Mio...por favor...dame una distracción para que pueda pensar algo para salvar a Dean...por favor...por favor..._-lloro abriendo y cerrando los dedos.

A partir de ese mismo momento Sam rezaría todas las noches a Dios, a los angeles y hasta a los apóstoles porque una distracción de lo mas elocuente atrajo la completa atención de Linda.

CONTINUARA.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 15

Henricksen estaba a punto de irse hacia el coche que le habian dejado sus hombres cuando vio un movimiento extraño por parte de Sam Winchester…No le abria echo caso sino hubiera sido porque la chica cayo desplomada en sus brazos.

I-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?/I

Aprovechando que el día moría se camuflo en las sombras y siguió a la pareja. Agradeció que estuvieran tan ensimismados con lo suyo ya que pudo oír todo lo que hablaban.

Solo que lo que decían no tenia sentido.

IFantasmas vengativos, control, sal como arma. ¿De que demonios estaban hablando?/I

De todas formas no importaba lo locos que estuvieran, ya había escuchado lo que quería. Al parecer había tenido la razón todo el tiempo. Aquella chica era Dean Winchester camuflado, no supo como lo había echo, como podía haberse operado pero eso le dio igual...por fin podría pillarlo. Estaba a punto de llamar a los refuerzos cuando vio como Samuel salía de la casa a paso rápido y se guardo la radio en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. ¿a dónde iría?...¿Tendría tanta suerte que le llevaría hasta john Winchester?.

El corazón del policía dio un vuelco en el sitio. John, Dean y Sam, los tres juntos y los tres arrestados por el. Henricksen nunca había pensado en un ascenso pero en cuanto pensó en detener a toda una familia de delincuentes, el solo...tuvo que reconocer que lo veía muy atractivo.

Se deslizo por las sombras sorprendiéndose de que el joven no se diera cuenta de que lo seguía. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre el cuando...Una chica apareció histérica y se lanzo a sus brazos.

I¿Se podía saber que tenia ese chico para que todas las chicas cayeran a sus pies?/I

No pudo oír nada de lo que la joven le dijo solo vio como salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que estaban y como Samuel le seguía.

Eso basto para que se olvidara del ascenso y de las palmaditas que le darían en la espalda. La joven estaba en aprietos y aun no tenia muy claro si el Winchester tenia algo que ver en ello.

Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo pero los largos días sentado delante de una mesa de roble hicieron mella en el porque cuando llego a donde los jóvenes habían entrado la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Forcejeo con la hoja de madera pero era un edificio antiguo y las puertas eran de nogal del bueno, así que maldiciendo al constructor se encaramo a la ventana mas cercana. Lo que vio allí lo dejo helado.

Sam Winchester, un chico que roza los dos metros de alto y que de seguro pesa noventa y tantos kilos siendo lanzado de un extremo a otro de la habitación en una vana imitación del vuelo de Superman. Pero esa no era la sorpresa. Del fondo del habitáculo salió la misma chica (lo dedujo porque llevaba las mismas ropas) convertida en una especie de momia.

I¿Qué demonios esta pasando?/I

En un principio Henricksen pensó en observar, no mover ni un ápice de su cuerpo y ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, pero ver como ser revolvía su sospechoso y la cara de dolor que ponía le hicieron darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era una especie de montaje de película mala de terror. No...Sam luchaba por su vida y por mucho que odiara a aquella jodida familia, el era un agente de la ley y no lo dejaría morir...

IAdemás.…¿Que voy a poner en el informe?...¿Muerto por una momia?./I

Apretando los dientes y evitando hacer el menor ruido se deslizo dentro de la biblioteca, justo a tiempo de oír cosas como pacto con el diablo, cazadores y matare a Dean. Sinceramente la ultima parte no le desagrado mucho pero el llevaba mas tiempo persiguiendo a el mayor de los hermanos así que no iba a dejar que un montón de polvo se lo arrebatara de las manos así como así.

I-Si…..Si...SIIIII.../I – chillo la momia alzando los brazos al cielo.

Henricksen nunca supo porque alzo el arma y apretó el gatillo hasta que oyó el percutor vació, ni siquiera supo como era posible que aquel montón de piel seca pudo volverse y mirarlo con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías. Solo supo que de repente el arrestar a los hermanos Winchester no era tan prioritario como salvar su propia vida.

Dean abrió los ojos y se incorporo rápidamente, sus pulmones casi le hacen gritar de dolor cuando se llenaron con litros y litros de oxigeno. Aspiro fuerte, abriendo la boca en una O perfecta, igual que un niño al que su hermano le ha dado una ahogadilla demasiado larga en la playa, noto como su cuerpo se movía de adelante a atrás como si así pudiera aspirar mas aire.

INo estoy muerto...no estoy muerto./I

Se dijo parpadeando e intentando notar como todo su cuerpo volvía a su funcionamiento normal.

Lindsay se había ido, al menos por el momento y el parecía sentirse de nuevo Dean Winchester...apoyo la cabeza en la encimera de la cocina y sintió como sus pechos se aplastaban contra el mármol.

IBueno…no soy cien por cien yo pero ...estoy vivo.../I

Quiso soltar una carcajada de victoria, levantarse, mirar al cielo y sacarle un dedo a la muerte mientras gritaba: Púdrete, zorra.

Pero el tacto de unas manos acariciándole su zona intima por encima del pantalón hizo que recordara lo que estaba pasando.

ILucas./I

De todas las personas que Sam hubiera pensado que los ayudaría Henricksen era la que menos se esperaba. Aquel hombre parecía obsesionado con arrestarlos a ambos y sin duda les odiaba a muerte, de echo Sam supo que si en vez de haber sido él el que Linda hubiera estado amenazando hubiera sido Dean de seguro que el hombre negro no habría movido un músculo.

-Creo que es hora de devolverme el favor y ayudarme...¿No crees chico?- dijo el agente del FBI retrocediendo con el arma aun apuntando al monstruo que en ese momento daba un paso hacia el.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester forzó a su mente a trazar un plan que fue desde lanzarse sobre ella e intentar golpearla, cosa que descarto enseguida por estúpida,I Aunque seguro que Dean vería ese plan de lo mas factible/I, hasta intentar utilizar sus poderes psíquicos contra ella.

Todos le parecieron una tontería.

Aun así se levanto sin importarle que los cristales de la mesa se incrustaran mas en su espalda debido al movimiento y miro en derredor en busca de un posible arma. Que curiosamente encontró.

-Manténgala ocupada, Henricksen.-

Dean apoyo los pies en el suelo y cerro las palmas de las manos en el filo de la encimera de la cocina.

-Su.el.ta.me.-ordeno con ese tono que solo un cazador sabe utilizar pero para su desgracia no era el mismo timbre de voz de Dean Winchester. Lo que significo que sonó mas a chica asustada que a otra cosa. IMierda/I

-¿Y sino lo hago?…¿Qué harás?...¿arañarme?-siseo Lucas contra su oído mientras se bajaba la cremallera para rozarse con ella.

El cazador negó con la cabeza y con el tono chulesco que le caracterizaba respondió.

-No...primero...te partiré la nariz.-

-¿Y como harás eso, princesa?-pudo olerle el aliento a la vez que notaba como la nariz se rozaba contra su oreja.

-Oh...muy sencillo.-

Con la rapidez que la caza le había proporcionado durante todos esos años y la furia que había acumulado en todos esos días Dean echo la cabeza hacia delante para medio segundo después hacerla viajar a toda velocidad hacia atrás, haciendo que la parte de atrás de su cráneo chocara contra la cara de su agresor. Lucas le soltó y trastabillo un par de pasos atrás y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque la mesa de la cocina le paro.

Dean se giro, apoyándose en la encimera, con la respiración agitada debido al esfuerzo y sonrió al ver como el violador se tocaba la nariz sangrante con cara de no comprender nada.

-Después de la nariz...le seguirán los brazos-agrego la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado.

I-¿¿Qué le entretenga?...¿¿Qué le entretenga??.-/Irepitió la mente de Henricksen dando un paso atrás sin dejar de apuntar a la momia.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho, humano?- El agente del FBI hizo una mueca al escucharla, su voz sonaba igual que si alguien estuviera arañando una pizarra.

Henricksen pulso el botón del cargador y este se deslizo fuera de la pistola, sin apartar la vista del monstruo cargo, apretó los pies en el suelo, mas que nada para no salir corriendo y disparo de nuevo.

Sam se lanzo con todo su peso sobre la esfera que unos días antes había convertido a Dean en mujer. Sintió el frió metal en las palmas de sus manos y la giro sobre ellas, rezando porque entre tanto dibujo hubiera algún tipo de instrucción o algo que le sirviera. Pero si los relieves formaban algo parecido a un lenguaje, era incomprensible para el.

IVamos…vamos...si Dean pudo hacerlo...yo también./I

El sudor se resbalo de su frente para caerle en los ojos, se lo limpio de forma distraída mientras hacia girar la esfera en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando oyó la segunda ráfaga de disparos.

Antes de alzar la vista Sam sabia que unas simples balas de metal no valdrían para detener a Linda y de echo quiso decírselo a Henricksen pero ...No podía entretenerse. Si conseguía detener al monstruo salvaría a todos.

ILo siento, Henricksen pero me temo que estas solo./I

Lucas alzo los brazos justo a tiempo de que los cristales del armario de los platos no se le clavaran en los ojos. Aun no comprendía nada. I¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan delgada pudiera tener tanta fuerza?/I

-¿No te gusta esto?-oyó que le preguntaba mientras le agarraba de la camisa y lo lanzaba contra la mesa. Esta cedió bajo su peso y terminaron los dos tirado en el suelo. Soltó un gruñido de dolor.- Oh...vamos...¿Tan poco aguante tienes?- La mujer pisoteo su rodilla hasta que oyó un crujido.- Upss...espero que no jugaras al fútbol...-dijo llevándose la mano a la boca como si hubiera roto un jarrón sin querer y no acabara de truncar su vida deportiva

-Zorra...-aulló mientras se sujetaba la rodilla.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No te gusta como lo hago?- Los finos dedos de la mujer se cerraron sobre su cabello y jalo con fuerza para obligarlo a levantarse. Lucas aprovecho ese momento, cerro su puño y lo estampo en su estomago.

-¿Y a ti, puta?- ya esta...la había pillado, ahora la joven se desmoronaría y terminaría lo que había empezado.

Pero Dean no se desmorono, mas bien todo lo contrario, alzo la vista, lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado y respondió:

-Sinceramente...mi abuela pega mas fuerte.-corono el comentario con un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

CLIC.

-IOh…joder…oh…joder….mierda…joder……/I-repetía la mente de Henricksen mientras volvia a sacar el cargador vació y lo cambiaba.

-No se quien eres pero estos cazadores son míos.-gruño la momia cerrando las manos sobre su chaqueta y pegándolo a su cuerpo. El agente del FBI pudo oler el aliento a podrido y a punto estuvo de desmayarse.

-¿Cazadores?- pensó y como buen detective que era su mente ato cabos igual de rapido que un cirujano abre a un paciente.-¿Quieres decir que ahí mas cosas como tu por ahí?-

Henricksen observo como la cabeza de la mujer viajaba hacia atrás, dejándole una buena panorámica de su boca desdentada, una risa diabólica se escapo de su garganta.

-El mundo esta poblado de nosotros, humano.- Con esa simple frase todo el caso Winchester tuvo pies y cabeza. Quiso sonreír y darle las gracias a la momia porque gracias a ella las declaraciones de la gente que se había topado con los hermanos, los sucesos extraños, los robos de tumbas...TODO...tuvo sentido para el.. Pero en vez de decir gracias dijo:

-Pues yo de ti no abría fijado mi atención en un don nadie y abría dejado al cazador libre.-

Las cuencas vacías de Linda se abrieron en sorpresa, Henricksen pudo oír como la piel seca se estiraba y hacia un asqueroso ruido pero no le importo porque en ese momento se acordó del anuncio de Visa Electrón: Ver la cara de tu enemigo cuando se da cuenta de que esta jodido...No tiene precio.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo...-chillo la momia soltándolo y dirigiéndose hacia Sam

Dean no era un hombre que se deleitara haciendo leña del árbol caído pero supuso que siempre había una primera vez para todo. Sonrió cuando el cuerpo de Lucas cayo al suelo echo un amasijo de golpes y sangre, se acaricio los nudillos, le había golpeado tanto que le dolían pero se conformo pensando que si a el le dolían las manos a Lucas mas. Quiso seguir golpeándolo pero sabia que si lo hacia lo mataría, además, ya le había echo bastante daño.

La rodilla jodida, los tres dedos de la mano derecha, el hombro dislocado y un ojo morado era el cupo de Dean Winchester...o casi. Porque en ese momento se agacho hasta casi sentarse encima de su agresor, hizo una mueca cuando este escupió un poco de sangre que se le derramo por las mejillas. En un principio iba solo a hablar pero quería asegurarse de que Lucas lo entendiera, así que cerro ambas manos sobre la maltrecha camisa del joven y lo incorporo hasta sentarle haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del joven.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección de que un No...siempre es un No.- susurro para que solo el lo oyera. Dean aguardo durante unos segundos, al parecer el joven quería decirle algo, así que respiro llenando sus pulmones y maravillándose de lo bien que se sentía por poder hacerlo. De repente se pregunto donde estaría Sam, sino recordaba mal la farmacia no quedaba lejos del apartamento.-IYa debería de haber vuelto.../I-

Lucas tomo aire con fuerza llamando su atención.

-Pu.ta.-dijo escupiendo sangre.

Dean rodo los ojos y sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia dio un fuerte pisotón en la entrepierna de aquel hombre. Cerro la puerta sin preocuparse de los quejidos de dolor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-IYo no soy el hermano heroico, ese es Dean/I-pensó rodando la Esfera de Tesula entre sus manos. -IYo soy el listo pero por favor...por favor...concédeme este deseo, solo este...solo.../I

El orbe empezó a brillar entre sus dedos con tal fuerza que tuvo que obligarse a no cerrar los ojos, sus manos empezaron a temblar debido a que el peso de la esfera se multiplico por dos. La rodilla de Sam se doblo y toco tierra de forma pesada, gruño al sentir que la madera debajo de el se astillaba debido al peso.

-NO...NO...NO...NO...-. Un grito justo a su espalda le hizo olvidar el dolor.

Alzo la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver como Linda se abalanzaba sobre el con las uñas convertidas en garras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean trastabillo hasta la mitad del campus donde se veía perfectamente la farmacia.

-ICerrada.-/I

Se mordisqueo el labio inferior y dio un par de golpes en el suelo con el pie. ¿Dónde se había metido ese chico?...¿Le abría pasado algo?. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el sitio al recordar como Lindsay le había dejado de repente. ¿Y si Sam había echo algo que enfureciera al fantasma y este se había vuelto en su contra?.

-IY Sam esta solo.-/ISe regaño a si mismo por no haber estado listo para acompañar a su hermano, por haberse quedado en la cama mientras este iba a por medicinas para el. Giro sobre si mismo con el corazón en la garganta y rezando porque estuviera bien porque sino lo estaba...

Un fogonazo a la derecha...

En la biblioteca.

-IDonde empezó todo./I-

Olvidándose por completo de cómo le dolían las costillas y de cómo la vista por su lado derecho se volvía rojo, echo a andar hacia el edificio.

No tardo mas de dos minutos en llegar a la puerta del edificio, agarro con fuerza el pomo y tiro.

No se movió.

Soltó un juramento y volvió a intentarlo.

Nada.

-IJoder.-/I- golpeo la fuerza con un puño y otro fogonazo iluminó el edificio.-INo he llegado hasta aquí para que me pare una puerta de mierda.-/I Tomo aire y convirtiendo su cuerpo en un ariete embistió la superficie de madera. Apretó los dientes cuando sus costillas protestaron y volvió a lanzarse sobre la puerta.- SAMMY ..ABRE...SOY DEAN.- grito aporreando la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las manos de Henricksen aun sostenían la pistola descargada pero el apenas sentía el peso, estaba completamente absorto en lo que estaba pasando. El mas joven de los Winchester había dejado caer una bola de metal que brillaba con demasiada fuerza, la momia, a pesar de no levantar del suelo mas de 1,60 cm agarro al chico por el cuello y lo separo del suelo hasta tal punto que sus pies no lo tocaban. Gritaba como una posesa, quiso llevarse las manos a los oídos, de echo levanto ambas manos cuando oyó algo que le hizo olvidarse de todo.3

Alguien aporreaba la puerta.

-SAMMY...ABRE...SOY DEAN.-

El corazón del agente dio un salto en el sitio, si solo Sam había conseguido medio derrotar a la momia...¿Qué harían los dos juntos?. Decidió averiguarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta a trote y manipulo el candado pero este era demasiado testarudo. Gruño de impotencia al oir como el monstruo gritaba de rabia.

-IVamos…vamos...vamos.../I- Henricksen miro por encima de su hombro y casi pudo jurar que vio como el chico se ponía azul-IOjala tuviera balas../I- deseo mirando la pistola. Se quedo por un momento mirando el arma y luego al candado. Arma...candado...Arma...Candado... -ISeré gilipollas./I-gruño alzando el arma y descargándolo contra el candado que salto en pedazos. Medio segundo después abría la puerta y se encontró con la novia de Sam.-¿¿Qué demonios haces aquí??-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí??-

De todas las personas que Dean se hubiera esperado Henricksen era la ultima.

-Apártese de mi camino-ordeno dándole un empujón.

-Este no es lugar para ti, muchacha.- dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

El cazador apretó los dientes y lucho consigo mismo para no noquearlo de un puñetazo. Y no por no tener ganas de no hacerlo sino porque no tenia ni idea de en que situación estaba metido su hermano. Miro con seriedad al agente del FBI e intento hablar de la forma mas clara que pudo.

-Primero...no soy una muchacha y segundo...este es el lugar perfecto para mi.- Volvió a echar a un lado al hombre pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando un fuerte mareo le impido caminar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO??-grita Linda dejando prácticamente sordo a Sam mientras lo zarandeaba como si fuera un muñeco.

El cazador sonrió divertido y alzo la mandíbula.

-Lo se muy bien.-

Sam nunca había visto la verdadera expresión del pánico hasta el momento en el que un portal se abrió a la espalda de su antigua amiga.. El cazador se sorprendió al ver como la brecha en su dimensión se agrandaba hasta las dimensiones en las que una persona podía caber sin problemas. Podía ver la biblioteca deformada detrás del portal como si los separaran un cristal empañado. Un rayo de energía se deslizo por toda la extensión, absorbiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-NO...NOOO..NOOOOOOOOOOOO...- Linda intento agarrarse a los brazos de Sam cuando noto como una fuerza desconocida empezó a tirar de ella.

-Espero que obtengas lo que te mereces.-fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de ser tragada por el portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué pasa?...¿Qué te ocurre?- Henricksen se acerco a la chica que en ese momento se doblaba sobre si mismo.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Un silencio arrollador lleno la estancia, Henricksen pudo ver como centenares de papeles llovían desde el techo, todo había parado tan rápido como había empezado. Sin duda aquello era una locura, deseo haber comido algo antes de bajar del coche, así tendría una excusa para todo lo que estaba pasando. Momias con poderes, Cazadores, una grieta en el espacio-tiempo que absorbió al demonio que casi lo mata. Si, deseo haber comido algo porque eso significaba que le habían echado algo en el café. Anfetaminas, LSD, cocaína o todo un combinado. Pero Henricksen llevaba horas sin comer y por lo tanto no había ninguna de esas sustancias en su cuerpo, lo que significaba que todo lo que estaba pasando era cierto.

Algo se cerro sobre su antebrazo y lo apretó con fuerza.

-IDean./I-pensó mirando a la chica, de la que se había olvidado por completo.- Tranquila, muchacha...ya todo ha pasado.-

La joven alzo la cabeza y lo atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no soy una muchacha.?-pregunto retorciéndose de dolor.

El agente del FBI la miro sin parpadear por miedo a perderse algo, porque en ese momento la preciosa novia de Sam Winchester estaba cambiando.

Su mandíbula redonda se cuadro un poco, el pelo se acorto, una barba de tres días apareció de la nada pero la cosa no quedaba ahí. Su cuerpo.

-IOh…Dios…¿Que le pasa a su cuerpo?/I- pensó Henricksen mirando como los senos de la joven desaparecían y unos pequeños vellos negros empezaban a poblar sus brazos.

La transformación no duro mas de tres segundos pero fueron lo suficientemente largos para que todo lo que el hombre negro consideraba "normal" se viera convertido en cenizas. Porque la chica que hasta hace dos minutos se retorcía de dolor a su lado en esos mismos momentos se incorporaba convertido en un hombre echo y derecho y no un hombre cualquiera, sino Dean Winchester.

-Dean...-grito Sam arrastrando una pierna.

El fugitivo soltó el brazo del agente y corrió a darle el encuentro a su hermano, ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que demonios ha pasado aquí?-pregunto bastante molesto.

CONTINUARA.

CAPITULO 16

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Henricksen con la pistola descargada aun en la mano.

-Agente Henricksen...Que sorpresa verle por aquí- respondió Dean como si acabara de encontrarse un viejo amigo por la calle.- ¿Ha estado presente todo el tiempo?-

El agente abrió la boca para responder pero Sam lo hizo por el.

-Sip...y además me ha salvado la vida, sino hubiera sido por el estaría muerto.-

El mayor de los Winchester miro al policía con agradecimiento durante un segundo para luego posar los ojos en su hermano y con tono de no poder creérselo preguntar:

-¿De verdad?- el mas alto de los hermanos asintió con una sonrisa.- Eso significa que abra empezado a ver de manera diferente mi ficha policial ¿Verdad?-volvió a mirar al agente con una ceja arqueada.

-Si se refiere a que ahora se porque lo de las visitas al cementerio, al respuesta es si. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a arrestarle ahora que le tengo delante...- Henricksen ignoro por completo los comentarios de protesta de ambos hermanos y alzo la pistola para apuntarlos. Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y el hombre negro rezo para que no se dieran cuenta de que el arma no tenia balas.- No me malinterpretéis, chicos. Se que lo que hacéis es bueno y por lo que me dijo ese ser, de seguro estaré haciendo mas mal que bien al arrestarte, Dean. Pero has incumplido la ley y...-

-¿Crees que me importa la ley?...-Corto el mayor de los Winchester dando un paso adelante, obligando a Henricksen a retroceder y a alzar la pistola, a modo de advertencia..- Prefiero salvar vidas a preocuparme por la ley.-

El agente del FBI guardo silencio por un momento mientras mantenía una pequeña lucha interna consigo mismo. En el fondo tenia que darle la razón. Aquellos dos chicos eran los únicos que parecían marcar una diferencia entre los demonios que poblaban el mundo y los humanos, quiso soltar una risa seca ante ese pensamiento. Era curioso como podía cambiar la manera de pensar de un hombre. Hasta hacia tan solo veinte minutos, no creía en el mundo sobrenatural y ahora...ahora se planteaba dejar libre a uno de los criminales mas buscados del FBI para que se dedicara a lo que mejor sabia hacer: Cazar monstruos. Se acaricio los labios con la lengua y dejo que su peso viajara de un pie a otro. ¿Que iba a hacer?.

Henricksen estaba a punto de tomar una decisión cuando Dean volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Sam dice que lo siente.-

I-¿Que?-/I fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar el policía cuando un fuerte golpe en la sien lo dejo inconsciente.

Dean impidió que el cuerpo de Henricksen se diera de bruces contra el suelo, lo agarrando por las axilas y le dio dos palmadas en el espalda. Puede que fuera un capullo pero había salvado a su hermano y solo por eso se merecía algo de respeto.

-Bien hecho, Sammy.- dijo dejando al hombre suavemente en el suelo.- ¿Ahora te importaría decirme que ha pasado aquí?. ¿Quien era sea momia a la que le gustaban los fuegos artificiales?-

- No te lo vas a creer...-respondió el psíquico quitándose la cazadora mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa expositor que había reventado con su cuerpo.- La mala era Linda.-informo cubriendo algo con la prenda de vestir.

-No me lo creo.-

Sam negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se incorporaba y se encaminaba hacia su hermano. Debían darse prisa, pronto amanecería y no quería estar presente cuando la bibliotecaria abriera y viera semejante estropicio.

-Te dije que no te lo creerías...resulta que al final no era tan buena chica como creíamos. Hizo un pacto para mantenerse siempre joven y creo que por fin he descubierto porque te volviste mujer.-

-Creí que eso ya lo sabíamos.- Dean alzo la mano y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando suficiente espacio para que Sam y el pudieran pasar juntos.

-No del todo. Al parecer el demonio con el que Linda hizo el trato solo quería mujeres...-

-Pero yo solo parecía una mujer no era una de ellas.- corto Dean mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban al campus.

-Exacto...en cuanto me dijo eso lo vi todo claro. En cuanto el fantasma de Lindsay te matara y el demonio te viera restringiría el contrato pero ese plan tenia el pequeño detalle de que para eso tenias que morir.-

-Por un momento lo estuve.-sonrió Dean cruzando el césped verde, el alba empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte.

-Tu como siempre jugando con la muerte...¿No te dijo papa que quien juega con fuego se quema?-regaño el mas pequeño de los hermanos que solo obtuvo una mueca acompañada de un resoplido como respuesta.

-Si...si...vale...prometo no salir a jugar mas con la muerte, mami...ahora sigue contando.-

En ese mismo momento Sam le abría dado un beso de los que hacían época no solo porque Dean volviera a ser el mismo, tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿Quien sino era capaz de hablar de jugar con la Parka y que sonara como si fuera de copas con un amigo? Sino porque se había dado cuenta de que amaba a su hermano, lo hacia con todo su alma. Aun sentía el corazón dándole saltos en el pecho cuando alzo la vista y vio a Dean, otra vez como hombre justo al lado de Henricksen. Estaba tan contento que sino hubiera estado presente el policía le abría besado en la boca y le abría promulgado su amor a voz en grito. Claro que si hacia eso de seguro que Dean le abría molido a palos ¿No?.

-Bueno...el caso es que se me ocurrió una idea descabellada.-continuo dejando de lado aquel pensamiento con toda la pena de su corazón.

-¿Y cual era?-pregunto curioso el mayor al ver que su hermano no hablaba. ¿Porque lo miraba tan fijamente?. Sabia que se había acostumbrado a verlo como una chica pero ya era otra vez normal. No tenia porque mirarlo como si acabara de encontrar el Colt mágico que utilizaron para matar los vampiros justo en el maletero. El mayor de los Winchester quiso darse un sin fin de patadas porque ese pensamiento no podía ser mas acertado. Acababa de descubrir algo que tenia delante de sus narices y a lo que nunca había echado cuenta.

Amaba a Sam. Algo que ya sabia pero que se había negado a creer. Dean amaba a Sam de tal forma que el simple echo de no tenerlo cerca le dolía, de desear alargar el brazo y tocar aquel gato muerto al que el llamaba pelo. No había duda, lo amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sam pareció despertar de un sueño en ese momento.

-Oh...pues ...utilice esto.-el psíquico alzo su cazadora y la abrió lo suficiente para que Dean viera lo que contenía en su interior.

-Joder...¿¿Eso es la Esfera de Tesula??- Sam asintió con una gran sonrisa.- Pues aleja eso de mi todo lo que puedas.-Continuo alzando los brazos y dando un paso atrás.

-Esta bien...esta bien...-rió volviendo a tapar el artefacto mágico.- El caso es que me dije. ¿Porque esperar a que Dean muera para que el demonio se entere de que Linda va a darle gato por liebre?-

-¿¿Invocaste al demonio para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando??-Dean se quedo en el sitio, era algo tan simple como brillante.

-Sip...-sonrió mientras enfilaban el camino de cemento para dirigirse a su apartamento, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser atropellados por un par de jóvenes que en ese momento se dirigían hacia el edificio central. Sam miro de un lado a otro dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que salieron que el campus empezaba a cobrar vida.

-Joder, Sammy...sino fuera por la cantidad de gente que ahí a nuestro alrededor te besaría por haber tenido esa idea.-Era solo una forma de hablar, de verdad que solo era eso, pero la forma en la que su hermano lo miro hizo que se le secara la boca.

-A mi no me importa la gente.-

IGlup/I

Dean noto como el corazón se le paro en el pecho y por un momento pensó que Lindsay había vuelto para terminar lo que había empezado pero medio segundo después sus latidos reemprendieron su trabajo multiplicando la marcha con tanta rapidez que por un momento creyo que se le saldría por la garganta. ¿Sammy acababa de insinuar que no le importaba besarlo en publico?...No supo que era peor, si que a Sam no le importara o que el deseara que lo hiciera.

I-Pero si ya el hechizo se rompió...vuelvo a ser un tío y por lo tanto no debo de pensar esas cosas. ¿Verdad?.-/Ise pregunto a si mismo pero todo debate amatorio dejo de tener sentido en cuanto el característico pitido de una sirena de policía rasgo el silencio de la mañana. IHabían encontrado a Henrickse./I- Ya continuaremos hablando de esto mas tarde, Sammy. Ahora lo mejor será desaparecer.- dijo acelerando el paso.

La primera intención era ir al apartamento y recoger las cosas pero al primer coche patrulla que paso le seguía un segundo mas de cerca, así que tendrían que dejar sus cosas allí y salir por pies de la universidad. Dean saco del bolsillo las llaves del coche y se desplomo en el asiento sin mirar como su hermano hacia una mueca de dolor cuando el recio cuero le toco la espalda. Arranco el motor y enfilo el camino de salida a una velocidad media para no llamar la atención.

Por su parte Sammy intentaba tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón al oír aquella respuesta por parte de su hermano. Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos esa, tal vez un...Déjate de tonterías, Sammy. O como vuelvas a insinuar algo así te lavo la boca con jabón pero no...Dean no dijo eso, ni siquiera utilizo el tono de asco que solía destinar a ese tipo de tema. Solo bajo un poco la mirada (porque estaba claro que Dean no se había puesto colorado, no...eso lo había añadido su imaginación, seguro) y ordeno que tenían que desaparecer.

Maldijo a la señora de setenta años que era la bibliotecaria por llegar tan puntal a su trabajo, deseaba hacer hincapié en el tema, preguntarle lo que sentía y, si de verdad, a el tampoco le importaba que lo besara. Pero como siempre que ahí sentimientos de por medio Dean salió huyendo dirección al Impala sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decir esta boca es mía.

Lo siguió intentando disimular aquella cojera que se negaba a abandonarlo. Aunque supuso que tardaría un par de días en irse. . IQue jueguen contigo como si fueras una pelota de tennis suele tener ese tipo de repercusión/I. Pensó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y haciendo auténticos juegos malabares para que este no le tocara la espalda.

-Las cosas están en el apartamento.-recordó viendo como Dean torcía la boca en un claro gesto de que ya lo sabia.

-Volveremos por ellas, mas tarde.- gruño saliendo por la gran puerta que daba a la universidad.

Un murmullo constante aguijoneaba la mente de Henricksen con tanta ansia que por un momento pensó que se había dejado puesto el equipo de música a todo volumen.

Alzo la mano para intentar alcanzar el mando a distancia del aparato pero no llego a tocar la tan esperada superficie de madera, ni el despertador que siempre tiraba al suelo cuando lo apagaba. En su lugar toco un montón de cristales rotos.

I¿Que demonios?/I

El recuerdo de los hechos acontecidos le golpeo con tanta fuerza que le hizo incorporándose de un salto. Medio segundo después se arrepintió de ello porque pareció que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Señor...Señor...¿Se encuentra bien?.-

Henricksen alzo la vista y vio al conductor que hace unas horas dejo en el coche ¿Por qué demonios no conseguía recordar su nombre?. IEso da igual. Pregunta donde están los Winchester./I

-Sam se ha ido, Señor.- respondió su subordinado que parecía haberle leído la mente.

-IMierda./I-gruño golpeando el suelo acristalado y clavándose algunos cristales en el puño.

-¿Quiere que lo encontremos?-

Henricksen sopeso la respuesta. Si no hubiera vivido los últimos treinta minutos de su vida en aquella biblioteca, abría ordenado que si, que lo localizaran y que se lo trajeran a su presencia a la voz de Ya. Pero aquellos fatídicos minutos marcaron un antes y un después en su existencia. Así que hundiendo los hombros respondió:

-No...Sam no sabe nada de su hermanos. Lo mejor será que nos centremos en encontrar a Dean.- dijo sabiendo que el mayor de los hermanos no se lo pondría nada fácil en los próximos meses y que sus superiores al ver la falta de resultados archivarían el caso, sacándolo a la luz cada cierto tiempo.

Sam se quito la camiseta con una mueca de dolor. Había aguantado estoicamente todo el trayecto hasta el hotel mas cercano a la universidad sin decir nada, pero en cuanto se sentó en el colchón pensó que ya era suficiente de sufrir.

-Sinceramente, no se porque no me lo dijiste antes.- gruño Dean sacando el botiquín y extendiendo los medicamentos en la cama.

-No quería que Henricksen nos cogiera.- respondió apretando los dientes cuando sintió los dedos de su hermano en los hombros.

Dean inspecciono las heridas, en su mayoría superficiales. No tardaría mas de dos minutos en sacar los pequeños cristales con unas pinzas y en limpiarle.

-Podríamos haber parado en algún lado.-mascullo acariciando la piel suave mientras comenzaba con su trabajo.

-No hemos tardado tanto en llegar.- El cuerpo de Sam se tenso cuando uno de los cristales abandono su cuerpo y un silbido lastimero se escapo de entre sus dientes.

-No seas nenaza, Samantha. Esto no es nada.- ironizo Dean sacando los diminutos cristales sin siquiera reparar en el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro.- Además, contra antes termine mejor.-

-Si...Si...-

El incesante parloteo del televisor lleno la estancia sumida en completo silencio. Música de anuncios, un estreno de cartelera, un programa de cocina pero ninguna de esas palabras llegaban a los oídos de los hermanos.

El mayor estaba completamente concentrado en su labor e intentaba no pensar en las ultimas palabras que habían salido de su paciente.

IA mi no me importaría besarte./I

Intento no pensar en eso pero por mucho que Sam dijera que no lo hacia su mente era una jodida maquina de pensar y no le daba ni un puñetero descanso. Recordaba una y otra vez aquel único beso que su hermano le dio para, supuestamente, espantar a Henricksen. Como la piel de sus brazos se erizo al notar el contacto de las manos de Sammy, el escalofrió que le recorrió la columna cuando sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos...Por el Amor de Dios, si el niñato había conseguido que se le curvaran los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos...¿¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que le paso eso??.

Dean desinfecto las heridas de su hermano mientras se destrozaba la cabeza intentando recordar cuando fue la ultima vez. Maldijo mentalmente cuando encontró la respuesta.

INunca./I

-Ya esta.- Informo de forma seca mientras recogía todo y lo guardaba en un botiquín. Lo mejor seria fingir que nada de eso había pasado y que, por supuesto, lo que sentía en ese momento era un repudio del hechizo que aun no se había disuelto.- ISi, eso es, dentro de unos días estaré como nuevo, volveré a ser el mismo Dean de siempre y.../I.- La cama rechino cuando se impulso para levantarse. Se encamino hacia la mesa de centro que todos los hoteles, por muy malos que fueran, poseían y dejo el botiquín sin dejar de repetirse una y otra vez ese pensamiento.

Sam observo como su hermano volvía a levantar el escudo emocional que siempre blandía delante de todos pero el menor de los Winchester ya tenia muy visto aquel mecanismo de defensa con tanta asiduidad como el que se cambia de calzoncillos y por lo tanto sabia como debía de actuar.

Cuando Dean sentía que algo le superaba siempre hacia lo mismo: Sumergirse en un mutismo digno de un autista, ignorar todo lo que había alrededor (a excepción de que fuera algo sobrenatural, claro) y ocupar su mente en algo que conocía a la perfección: Como limpiar las armas o ojera el periódico para buscar un nuevo caso.

Solo que en esta ocasión las armas estaban en el apartamento y aun no habían comprado el periódico.

IAsí que tiene que escucharme por narices./IPensó el psíquico viendo como su hermano se acariciaba los costados con las manos en clara posición de no tener ni la mas remota idea de que hacer con ellas.

Sam respiro hondo, armándose de valor para lo que tenia que decir. Lo que había descubierto aquella mañana mientras peleaba con Linda lo había dejado sumido en un mar de dudas. Sabia positivamente que su hermano lo amaba. Por el amor de Dios, claro que lo amaba, eran sangre de la misma sangre y carne de la misma carne. Lo que no sabia era que Dean lo amara de "esa" otra manera, aunque en honor a la verdad, siempre lo había sospechado y no porque su hermano se desviviera por el, ni que prácticamente llegara a poner su vida para salvarle, era porque el, Samuel Winchester, sentía lo mismo.

Era como un secreto a voces. Todos lo saben pero nadie quiere decirlo.

Lo que pasa con ese tipo de secretos es que cuando se dicen en voz alta pueden desatar el mayor de los infiernos. Pero en ese momento todo eso daba igual. Lo único que sabia era que no podía vivir con aquella incertidumbre. ¿Seguro que lo amaba de "esa" manera? Sabia que su hermano nunca, pero nunca tocaría ese tema, así que le tocaba a el ser el fuerte de los dos.

El problema era...¿Cómo sacar la cuestión sin que su hermano lo cortara o saliera corriendo como una chica?

Dean no era un hombre de palabras, era un hombre de acción. Quiso darse bofetadas por no haberse dado cuenta antes. La respuesta a su pregunta era tan fácil.

Sam se incorporo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en los oídos, volvió a aspirar aire y lo retuvo dentro de sus pulmones hasta que le dolieron, dejo que el dióxido de carbono se escapara de sus labios con un suave resoplido. Dean seguía sin mirarlo pero no tardaría mucho en poner una excusa para salir de la habitación. Tenia que ser rápido.

-Dean...-su voz le sonó lejana, como si hablara otra persona.

-¿Mmmm.?- Nada, seguía sin volverse. ¿Se podía saber que tenia el botiquín?...Que el recordara solo contenía una botella de alcohol, gasas y esparadrapo. Lo típico. Pues al parecer su hermano debía de haber encontrado el mapa del tesoro dibujado en la botella de anticoagulante porque llevaba diez minutos mirando la puta bolsa.

Eso sirvió para dar fuerzas a un asustado Sam.

-Voy a besarte.- soltó de un tirón.

A Dean casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando oyó aquello.

-¿Q….Que?-pregunto dándose la vuelta sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. IEs eso...no lo he oído bien../IIntento convencerse pero en cuanto vio la cara de decisión que tenia su hermano se dio cuenta de que había oído perfectamente.

-Que voy a besarte.- repitió encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza como si fuera la solución al problema mas difícil del universo.

-¿Y...eso?- por un momento pensó que había vuelto a convertirse en chica porque la voz que salió de su garganta era demasiado aguda.

-Porque necesito saber si me quieres.-respondió Sam dando un paso adelante.

Esa fue la primera vez en sus veintiocho años de vida que Dean Winchester retrocedía ante alguien aunque tampoco pudo hacerlo mucho ya que la mesa se lo impidió, tuvo que apoyarse en ella para no perder el equilibrio.

-Cl...Claro que te quiero...-respondió a la desesperada cuando Sam se acerco otro paso.-Eres mi hermano...¿recuerdas?- pregunto con una sonrisa asustada.

-Si y yo también te quiero como un hermano, por eso voy a besarte.-

-¿Por...porque eres mi hermano?-pregunto dando otro paso atrás, arrastrando con el la mesa que hizo un chirriante ruido cuando sus patas se deslizaron por el suelo.

-Porque el amor que siento no es normal.- otro paso adelante que Dean retrocedió, solo que esta vez la mesa choco contra la pared impidiéndole alejarse mas.

-No...no entiendo.- parpadeo alzando la cabeza y sintiéndose indefenso ante aquel gran cuerpo que era Samuel Winchester.

-Estoy intentando decirte que te quiero, pedazo de animal.- susurro recalcando las ultimas palabras. Sam sonrió al ver la cara de su hermano y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar bajo la cabeza y aplasto su boca contra la de el mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros para impedir que se alejara de el.

La mente de Dean acababa de tener un cortocircuito porque a pesar de que la parte mas racional le aullaba que se alejara, que era un pervertido por siquiera haber dejado que se acercara tanto y que ardería en el infierno por haber permitido que Sammy lo besara otra que apenas dejaba salir reía y gritaba de jubilo impidiendo que su cuerpo pudiera moverse.

Era una parte de su cerebro que Dean siempre había silenciado y encerrado en lo mas profundo de su cráneo y ahora estaba libre. . ISammy había liberado a la bestia que dormitaba en el interior de Dean./I Y al parecer esta había despertado con hambre porque le exigía que lo abrazara, lo aplastara contra su cuerpo y no lo dejara ni respirar hasta que fuera saciada. Si, la bestia tenia hambre...De Sammy.

Con un sollozo de lujuria abrió la boca y dejo que su lengua se encontrara con la de su hermano, las rodillas le temblaron cuando la boca de Sam se cerro sobre la suya como una trampa para lobos, al igual que la mano derecha le agarro de la cabeza para profundizar mas en el beso. Sam lo tenia inmovilizado con solo una mano. Gimió como una chica al sentir la otra mano agarrandole de la cadera y apretándolo contra la erección que abultaba los pantalones del pequeño Winchester.

Dean no pudo evitar apretarse contra el para aumentar el contacto a la vez que abría mas la boca para abarcar un poco de su hermano. Por un momento se le vino a la mente una frase que había utilizado Sam para describir un sobreactuado beso de una película de la cual no recordaba el nombre: Parece que se lo va a comer.

Y en efecto eso quería, comerse a Sam. Devorarlo, degustar hasta el ultimo de sus fluidos. Así que con un gruñido de excitación que le subió desde lo mas profundo del estomago agarro las caderas de su hermano y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, deseando sentir todo lo que el era.

Sam rompió el beso con un sonoro gemido al notar la erección de Dean golpeando contra la suya. Bajo la mano que le sujetaba la cabeza y la cerro sobre sus caderas, acercándose mas, intentando fusionar ambos cuerpos. Por un momento deseo estar desnudo pero el simple echo de pensarlo hizo que le entrara un pequeño ataque de pánico. Dean y el, desnudos, juntos, en la misma habitación.

Tembló de pies a cabeza. No estaba preparado para eso. IAun/I

El psíquico alzo la cabeza obligado por su hermano que en ese momento pasaba la lengua por su nuez, acariciando su cuello para luego cerrar la boca sobre el hoyuelo de su barbilla y morderlo con fuerza.

Sam se corrió en sus pantalones, con un grito de sorpresa, al sentir los dientes de Dean apretar con posesión su mandíbula, cerro las manos sobre el trasero de su hermano, estrujándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras el escalofrió del orgasmo le recorría de pies a cabeza. Sonrió complacido cuando un quejido lastimero abandono los labios del cazador cuando el orgasmo le golpeo.

La habitación quedo sumida en el mayor de los silencios solo interrumpido por las respiración entrecortadas de sus habitantes que no habían movido ni un músculo. Dean con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco del hombro de Sam y este cerrando ambas manos sobre el culo de su hermano. Aun notaba como sus miembros vibraban por culpa del orgasmo y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. El psíquico flexiono los brazos atrapando así, un poquito, mas al cazador entre sus brazos que suspiro contra su cuello ante el roce de ambos miembros.

IY ni siquiera nos hemos quitado la ropa/IPensó Dean con un poco de lucidez. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas por culpa del orgasmo que lo había pillado por sorpresa. IJoder, ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que me beso?...¿Cinco segundos?/I No supo si se maldijo por haberse corrido con su hermano o con tanta rapidez. -IBueno….y...¿Ahora que?/I-pensó tragando saliva, hizo una mueca cuando esta le araño la garganta.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenia que actuar ahora?. Acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida sin siquiera haberse bajado los pantalones, aunque, ese no era el verdadero problema, el que si lo era es que HABIA SIDO CON SU HERMANO. Por Dios. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Dean?.

Con todo lo que había luchado para que eso no pasara: Evitar tocarse, no hablar de sentimientos, concentrarse en el trabajo. IJODER./I. Años de esfuerzo tirados por la borda en menos de dos minutos.

La primera vez que vislumbro lo que sentía por su hermano no contaba con mas de trece años y se horrorizo hasta tal punto que llego a hacerse daño físico. Fue ahí cuando empezó con ese estúpido plan de "no hablemos sobre lo que sentimos, que eso es cosas de chicas" e intento convencer a su mente de que todo eso era un error de sus locas hormonas adolescente. El engaño duro los años que siguieron...Hasta aquella mañana.

La parte mas racional de su mente empezó a hacerse cargo de la situación y echo a un lado al joven aterrorizado en el que acababa de convertirse. Invento un sin fin de excusas sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Desde el susto que se habían llevado porque casi se pierden el uno al otro hasta que todo fue por culpa de aquel maldito hechizo de los huevos. Pero sabia que se engañaba porque Sam acababa de abrir la Caja de Pandora y volver a cerrarla era casi imposible.

Carraspeo y trago saliva dispuesto enfrentarse a aquellos ojos color avellana que lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro y adoración. Dean quiso abrirse en canal antes abrir la boca y ver como la desilusión se hacia dueña de aquellos bonitos ojos. Abrió la boca pero en ese momento:

I-Les habla Jennifer Calendar desde la Universidad de Stanford donde hace escasos minutos acaba de cometerse un asesinato./I- Dean dio un respingo en el sitio y giro la cabeza, fijando su atención en la pantalla. Justo detrás de la reportera había un sin fin de agentes de policía y un cordón policial.- . IEn principio se barajo la idea de que el autor del asesinato era Dean Winchester, un conocido criminal perseguido por el FBI y que al parecer esta matriculado en esta universidad, lo que llamo la atención de los agentes. . /I

-El aludido noto como los brazos de Sam cerraban sobre sus hombros de forma protectora. No hizo nada por apartarlo-. IPero el Agente Especial Henricksen a desmentido la información. Al parecer el sujeto no se encuentra aquí y la matricula fue una broma de un estudiante fan del trabajo del criminal.- . IAmbos resoplaron aliviados. Al parecer Henricksen parecía no guardarles rencor por haberlo noqueado.ILa joven asesinada, se llamaba Maria, según tenemos entendido estaba a punto de casarse con su novia .../I

Sam se separo de su hermano de un salto.

-Dean...¿Has oído?-pregunto señalando la televisión. Este asintió con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Crees que Linda...?-

-Pero eso no puede ser...La mandaste al infierno...ambos lo vimos.-

El silencio reino en la habitación. Un silencio completamente distinto al que reinaba segundos antes. Aquella reportera había dicho que la joven estaba a punto de casarse con su novia, una mujer con otra mujer. Eso parecía encajar bastante en el patrón de Linda pero si ella estaba en el Infierno...¿Quién manipulaba ahora el fantasma de Lindsay?.

-Coge tus cosas..- Informo Dean girándose y agarrando el botiquín.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam en un susurro.

-Volvemos a la universidad. Algo se nos paso...aun no se que pero lo averiguaremos.-gruño guardándose la pequeña bolsita en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y sacando las llaves del coche.

-Dean...no podemos volver...La policía.-

-Ya has oído a la reportera, Henricksen nos ha dejado el camino libre.-

-Si, para cogernos el. Dean...¿No lo entiendes?-

-Lo único que entiendo es que una chica a muerto mientras tu y yo estábamos...- No pudo terminar la frase.

Sam se incorporo sobre su propio cuerpo y por un momento el cazador pensó que su altura se había multiplicado por diez. Vio como los labios del psíquico desaparecían hasta convertirse en una fina línea y deseo poder decirle que sentía haber sido tan brusco. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas cerrar las manos alrededor de sus mejillas y comerle la cara a besos pero...una joven había muerto, joder.

Su hermano trago aire y asintió con los hombros hundidos.

-Esta bien...volvamos a Stanford.- Dean quiso golpearle el hombro y decirle lo buen chico que era pero en vez de eso solo se dedico a sonreír con cara de bobalicón. Su Sammy se habia vuelto todo un hombre, incluso mas hombre que el.- Pero esto no significa que luego no hablemos de lo que acaba de pasar.-agrego abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

IAy…Dios Mio./I

CONTINUARA


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 17

Dean se revolvió incomodo en el asiento del conductor notando como la fina tela del pantalón de vestir se le pegaba a la piel, se maldijo a si mismo por no haber perdido cinco minutos en el hotel pero entre el sorpresivo orgasmo y el descubrimiento de que Lindsay seguía viva ni siquiera se acordó de algo tan nimio como el limpiarse.

Hizo una mueca y removió las caderas para despegarse la prenda, los dedos le picaban debido a las ganas que tenia de separarse la prenda pero no consintió hacerlo. Si en una habitación de cinco metros se había corrido con que solo su hermano le besara ¿Que pasaría en el reducido espacio del Impala si el bajaba la mano y se acariciaba la entrepierna?.

Gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de su acompañante, que por regla general era fuerte y energica se había convertido en un susurro. Le recordó a aquella vez que Sam le rompió uno de sus juguetes favoritos y este aterrorizado por lo que pudiera hacerle empezó a pedir disculpas entre sollozos.

-Si.- ladro mientras apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y volvió a moverse contra el asiento para encontrar algo de alivio. Fue inútil.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del Impala. Un silencio incomodo y tenso en el que solo se escuchaba el pequeño repiqueteo del zapato de Sam contra el enmoquetado suelo. Dean trago aire y encajo los dientes, deseo poder apretar el acelerador a fondo para llegar antes a la universidad y salir corriendo de aquel engendro de metal en el que se había convertido el coche. Fantaseo con la idea de ponerse sus queridos vaqueros de "hombre", limpiar sus armas "tan masculinas" y de paso ver alguna peli porno en donde solo saliera mujeres desnudas.

-Dean...- Por un momento el cazador se imagino a su hermano con cinco años y los pies colgado del sillón de cuero pidiéndole disculpas por haberle roto su juguete favorito.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Sam ya era un adulto.

-¿Que?-pura molestia en su tono.

-¿No te corriste?-

El volante se le escapo de las manos haciendo que el coche diera un bandazo hacia la izquierda, si Dean no hubiera sido un experto conductor y se hubiera echo con el, de seguro que abrían terminados estampados contra un árbol.

-¿QUE?- Sin duda Sammy quería provocarle un infarto o algo parecido. Lo que no había conseguido un sin fin de seres sobrenaturales lo iba a conseguir su hermano pequeño, mandaba narices.

-¿Tan malo soy como para que estés enfadado conmigo?- Sam se miro las manos e hizo un amago de llanto.

IAy…Dios Mío./I

-¿Pero que dices, niño?-Quiso golpearlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento. ¿De verdad se creía que estaba enfado con el por eso?.

-Es que...es que...yo si me corrí y como duro tan poco ...pensé que...pensé que tu ...-trago saliva haciendo una mueca de dolor.- ...tu tal vez no.-

Aquello no estaba pasando, de verdad que aquello no estaba pasando. Sammy, el bebe al que le cambiaba los pañales no podía estar diciendo eso, no, no podía. Ladeo la cabeza lo justo para poder ver como su hermano se deshacía en culpabilidad.

I¿Y que se supone que le tengo que decir ahora?./I

Volvió a removerse incomodo en el asiento pero esta vez no fue por culpa del semen que le pegaba la ropa a la piel sino porque su pequeño Dean cobro vida, tal vez para recordarle de que había vuelto para quedarse. Soltó un juramento.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Sammy. Es solo que no entiendo como es posible que Lindsay siga matando cuando ya nos hemos cargado a Linda.- IListo, ya estaba, respuesta correcta. Ahora se pondrá a parlotear sobre el caso y yo podré desconectarme por completo./I

-Entonces...¿Si te corriste?-

IEra demasiado bonito para ser verdad./I

-¿Dean?...-pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como su hermano se incorporaba un poco para mirarlo y le entro el pánico. Su malvada mente se imagino como Sam se acercaba a el susurrándole que sino se había corrido no había problema, que el se encargaría de terminarlo mientras conducía. Dean se fustigo mentalmente por imaginarse con todo lujo de detalles como su hermano le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y lo lamía de arriba abajo.

-Si.-ladro antes de que su pensamiento se hiciera realidad.

-¿Si, que?-

-Que si me corrí.- fue un susurro lleno de culpabilidad.

Sam sonrió ampliamente visiblemente aliviado, Dean no estaba enfadado con el por no haber dado la talla y no haberse comportado como un buen Winchester. Se dejo caer sobre el asiento con cuidado jurándose así mismo que la próxima vez seria mejor.

Mucho mejor.

-Creo que se que puede estar pasando con lo de Lindsay.- informo mas animado.

-Sorpréndeme.-

-Veras, según me contó Linda, el pacto era que siempre se mantendría joven.- contó poniéndose de lado en el asiento y flexionando la rodilla, estaba tan concentrado contándole la historia a Dean que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le rozo el muslo con ella, ni el efecto que esta tenia sobre el conductor que se puso rígido en el asiento.- Pero que de paso gozaría del beneplácito de un cuerpo nuevo cada cierto tiempo lo único que tenia que hacer es esperar a que el antiguo se pudriera.-

-¿Estas intentando decirme que el autentico cuerpo de Linda esta enterrado en alguna parte?-pregunto Dean sin poder creerse lo fácil que había resultado descubrir el enigma.

Sam asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tío, de mayor quiero ser como tu.- le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó un poco mas el acelerador, pronto todo abría terminado.

El Impala atravesó la verja de la facultad con un ronroneo de impaciencia, los coches de policía aun pululaban por el lugar, mas que nada para tranquilizar a los alumnos. Sam miro de un lado a otro esperando encontrar a Henricksen.

-Ahí muchos polis.-informo el psíquico sin apartar la mirada de la calle. Se moría de ganas de continuar la conversación sobre lo que había pasado en hotel pero conociendo a Dean de seguro que se cerraba en banda. Ni siquiera sabia como demonios había conseguido sonsacarle lo del orgasmo. Decidió que seria forzar el tema así que se aplasto contra el asiento y con una mano se acomodo el miembro entre los pantalones. Habían salido con tanta prisa del hotel que no había podido limpiarse.

-Nos meteremos en el apartamento hasta que anochezca.- ordeno Dean mientras giraba a la izquierda para meterse en la calle donde Vivian.-¿En los ficha de Lindsay ponía donde la enterraron?-

-No lo se pero es fácil de averiguar.- informo encogiéndose de hombros.- En cuanto me duche me pondré a ello.-

-Primero me ducho yo.- corto el mayor parando el coche.

Sam fue a protestar pero cuando abrió la boca Dean ya había salido del Impala y se dirigía a toda carrera hacia el apartamento.

-Será cabron.-

Sin apartar la vista de su hermano el psíquico consiguió abrir la puerta después de manipular la manilla durante mas tiempo de lo normal. Cerro la puerta con fuerza justo a tiempo de ver como Dean subía los tres escalones de la entrada. Sam echo a correr con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Su hermano podría ser rápido como una bala pero el le sacaba prácticamente diez centímetros. Cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada Dean todavía estaba subiendo los escalones hasta el segundo piso.

-Eres una tortuga.-rió desde la base de la escalera.

El cazador no respondió, ni siquiera se giro, solo soltó una carcajada retadora y siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Sam trago saliva al ver aquella espalda cubierta de pecas y prácticamente voló escaleras arriba.

Oyó como una chica maldecía a alguien y por un momento pensó que Lindsay habia vuelto a atacar pero se relajo cuando oyó como Dean se disculpaba, eso sumado a que una joven se levantaba del suelo le dejo claro lo que había pasado. Su hermano iria tan concentrado mirando hacia atrás que no la abría visto y se abría tropezado con ella.

Quiso sentir pena por la chica. Chocar con la mole de músculos que era Dean Winchester tenia que hacer bastante daño pero no pudo. La joven lo miro con cara de no entender nada cuando paso por su lado y le dio las gracias. Porque gracias a ella Dean aun no había entrado en el apartamento.

I-Un poco mas...solo un poco mas.-/I Sam apretó el paso mientras se abría la camisa de un tirón.-No huyas, cobarde.- Estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias Dean se abría vuelto y le abría reventado la boca a patadas por haber dicho eso pero en ese momento su hermano cruzaba el maltrecho umbral del apartamento como un tifón, haciendo que la puerta de madera se estampara de nuevo contra la pared.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y no disminuyo la velocidad cuando vio como la puerta volvía a cerrarse. Alzo los brazos y la embistió con su cuerpo.

El resultado fue que la pobre puerta termino unida a la pared solo por una visagra pero eso a el pequeño de los Winchester le dio completamente igual ya que en ese momento vio con el rabillo del ojo como su hermano empezaba a cerrar la puerta del baño. Se lanzo sobre ella con sus noventa y cinco kilos de peso y durante unos minutos ambos lucharon. Uno por abrirla y otro por cerrarla.

-Yo soy el mayor...-rió Dean apretando los pies en el suelo y riendo a carcajadas.

-Esa excusa esta ya muy gastada.-replico riendo mas fuerte.

-Me da igual.- Sam pudo ver como Dean aflojaba un poco la presión, seguramente para coger impulso y cerrar la puerta de un empujón. Si lo hacia tendría que esperar una hora a que terminara. Ino tenia ganas de esperar/I .Además conociéndolo de seguro que le gastaba toda el agua caliente. ITampoco de ducharse con agua fría./I . Y solo. IEso si que no./I

El psíquico aprovecho sus años de peleas sin sentido contra el cazador y empujo en el momento adecuado, consiguiendo que ambos entraran en tromba en la habitación. La puerta se cerro con un suave chasquido.

-Fuera.-gruño Dean entre risas empujándolo sin mucha fuerza.

-No.- rió sacándose la camisa a la vez que esquivaba el empujón.

-Capullo.- Un puñetazo al aire y el cuerpo del cazador termino dentro de la placa ducha.

-Cretino.- Sam siguió a su hermano y lo atrapo contra su cuerpo y la pared.

-Voy a romperte todos los huesos del...- Sam aplasto la boca contra la de Dean y sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le ponian de punta al notar la piel de su hermano contra la suya. Alzo las manos, apoyándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza de su presa, impidiéndole así que pudiera escapar.- Saaammm...-no supo si fue un susurro de placer o de resuello. Había sido una carrera muy larga hasta el baño y tal vez Dean necesitaba aire.

-¿Qué?- pregunto separándose lo justo para ver los verdes ojos de su hermano.

-Yo...yo...-el cazador se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber muy bien que quería o que tenia que decir. El psíquico no se movió, esperando pacientemente la reacción de su hermano.

-¿Hola?- una voz fuera del baño.

INed./I

Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ned era el novio de Linda y de seguro que no sabia nada sobre lo que era la joven.

-¿Sam?-

El psíquico pregunto con la mirada a su hermano sobre lo que debía hacer, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve a ver, yo me duchare.-

Fue una orden tajante que no pudo protestar. Con lentitud salió del baño, agarro la camisa y salió.

Cuando lo hizo se encontró con un panorama desolador. Ned no estaba solo, Carmen también estaba y ...¿Lucas?

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?-pregunto poniéndose la camisa e ignorando como la mujer de ébano lo devoraba con la mirada.

-Un robo.-informo este sentándose en una silla cercana y mirando de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien.

-Un energúmeno le dio una paliza por unos cuantos dólares.- agrego Ned.

Sam parpadeo y miro a su amigo. El chico estaba echo un cristo. Llevaba una de las piernas con una venda elástica que tenia pinta de apretar bastante, la cara llena de moratones y tres dedos rotos. Y eso era solo lo que se veía.

-¿Dean no esta?-pregunto el joven magullado.

Sam parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Le dan una paliza y pregunta por su novia?...Se golpeo mentalmente. Su hermano volvía a ser hombre y estaba en el baño del que medio minuto antes había salido el sin camisa. Rezo en su fuero interno porque Dean no saliera en el momento mas inoportuno.

-No, hemos roto.- soltó encogiéndose de hombros.- Se marcho anoche. No se donde esta.- dijo lo mas seco que pudo para que no indagaran en el tema.

-Oh...Sam...cuanto lo siento.- Carmen se apresuro a consolarlo posando una mano en su espalda y frotándola.

I¿Era imaginación suya o le estaba metiendo mano de forma descarada? /I

-¿Y quien esta en el baño?-pregunto Ned con un tono de enfado que no era normal en el, dando un paso hacia la habitación

IJoder/I

Sam intento levantarse para impedir que el joven abriera la puerta pero en ese momento esta se abría y salía un Dean completamente empapado y con solo una toalla envuelta a la cintura.

IMadre de mi vida./I susurro Sam en su fuero interno.

-Estoy yo.-gruño al joven enseñándole los dientes.

El silencio que siguió a aquella frase fue el mas incomodo y raro que hubiera vivido nunca el psíquico. La femenina mano que reposaba en su espalda se aparto de el con una rapidez nada disimulada, Lucas soltó una risa seca extraña como si en ese momento acabara de comprender algo y Ned se hundió de hombros.

Dean miro de un lado a otro y comprendió lo que acababa de pasar. Le sorprendió no sintiendo la gran necesidad de aclarar que era el hermano de Sam, aun así abrió la boca para decirlo, mas que nada porque no podía soportar la cara con la que miraban a su hermano pero la cerro de inmediato al recordar que toda la policía de la universidad le estaba buscando y por como lo miraban aquellos cuatro de seguro que no tardaría ni un cuarto de hora en aparecer por la puerta si decía quien era.

-¿Ahí algún problema?-Gruño atravesando con la mirada a todos, en especial a Lucas que sonreía divertido. Se riño a si mismo por haber tenido compasión de un gusano como aquel y tomando nota mentalmente de que si tenia la oportunidad le pegaría un tiro...pero entre las piernas que el cazaba cosas, no mataba humanos...(bueno...casi siempre).

Un No susurrado en general fue todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta.

-Voy a vestirme.- IY como un hombre, por fin./I

Sam espero a que su hermano desapareciera en su cuarto, se extraño visiblemente que no se hubiera apresurado a decir que eran parientes, supuso que era por todo el revuelo que se había formado con lo del fantasma de Linda aunque tenia que reconocer que no le importo lo mas mínimo. No supo porque pero fue la primera vez en veintitrés años que no sintió la necesidad extrema de aclarar que eran hermanos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto levantándose y encarando a todos sus amigos. Hizo caso omiso de cómo Carmen lo miraba de arriba abajo como si el fuera un bicho repugnante pero la sonrisita que tenia Lucas pintada en el rostro le tenia bastante mosqueado.

-Se trata de Linda.- A Sam le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando oyó el nombre pero no su expresión no lo reflejo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Que no la encontramos.-el tono que utilizo la mujer de ébano no le gusto un pelo a Sam. Puro asco.

-A lo mejor ha ido a casa de sus padres.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo que no sabia nada.

-Si, con un asesino suelto, claro.- Lucas rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

-¿Habéis ido a la policía?-pregunto ignorando el comentario. En ese preciso momento Dean salió del dormitorio vestido con unos vaqueros azules y su sempiterna camisa verde. Sam tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no quedarse mirando.

-¿Una cerveza?-le pregunto. Declino el ofrecimiento cerrando los ojos.- ¿Y tu?-pregunto a Lucas. Sam parpadeo ante el tono amable de su voz. Sabia que no tragaba al joven y cuando le caes mal a Dean simplemente dejas de existir en su mundo.

-Si.- soltó el herido que seguía con esa sonrisa extraña.

Dean sonrió e inclino la cabeza a modo de afirmación, acto seguido se dirigió a la nevera.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la puerta?-pregunto Carmen señalando en su dirección.

El psíquico abrió la boca para decir algo pero su hermano se adelanto:

-Ayer entraron a robar.-

-¿A vosotros también?-Ned pareció olvidarse por unos momentos de su novia.

-Si...pero tranquilos, Dean se encargo del asunto muy bien- En ese momento Sam vio como Lucas se ponía blanco y clavaba los ojos en el cazador que cerraba la nevera con dos cervezas en las manos y una sonrisa de medio lado.

I-Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo.-/I pensó el mas joven de los Winchester que observo atentamente como su hermano se acercaba al joven herido para tropezar justo a su lado. No hubiera pasado nada de no ser porque con una de sus piernas Dean le propino un fuerte golpe en la rodilla mala a Lucas y rompió una cerveza en su cabeza.

-Oh...Dios...que torpe soy...- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca mientras que con la otra le clavaba un pulgar en las costillas rotas. Eso si, con gran disimulo.

-Arrggghhhh.-

-Oh Lucas...-Carmen corrió al lado de su novio y le acaricio la cara.

-Lo siento...es que acabo de llegar de un viaje muy largo y aun no coordinó bien.- mintió ayudando al joven a levantarse para ponerle una zancadilla y que terminara tirado cuan largo era en el suelo.

-¡¡Lucas¡¡-chillo la joven de ébano.

-Joder, tío...estas echo un asco.-

Sam contemplo como su hermano volvia a levantarle y le daba una fuerte palmada en el pecho, una de esas que se utilizan para decir: Tranquilo, ya todo esta bien. Y lo hubiera estado de no ser porque el joven tenia varios hematomas en el torso además de varias costillas.

-Será mejor que lo lleves al medico.- advirtió Dean a Carmen con el mejor tono de preocupación que pudo fingir.

La joven asintió con la cara llena de preocupación y ayudo a su novio a salir de escena. Ned se encamino hacia la puerta con el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

-Eh...-llamo Sam con tono dulce.- No te preocupes, seguro que todo tiene una explicación.- El chico asintió de forma mecánica y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Dean lo siguió y sin perder la sonrisa coloco la puerta de entrada como buenamente pudo.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido esa escenita?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

El cazador se giro sacudiéndose las manos y arqueo una ceja al oír esa pregunta.

-No se de que me hablas.- soltó mientras se dirigía hacia las fichas del caso.

-Hablo de la paliza que le acabas de meter al pobre Lucas.-hizo todo lo posible por no reir pero su timbre de voz sonó demasiado divertido.

Dean se paro justo a su lado, recorrió su rostro con la mirada y a continuación hizo algo que Sam nunca creyó posible.

Lo beso.

Un beso dulce que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester bajo la cabeza un poco, lo justo para profundizar en el beso pero sin atreverse a hacerlo por miedo a ser rechazado.

No lo fue.

Dean abrio la boca un poco. Solo un poco. Y Sam creyó que se moriría ahí mismo. No hubo nada de lengua, solo dos labios explorándose con detenimiento. De la garganta del mas alto se escapo un pequeño gimoteo al notar como la lengua de su hermano le acariciaba el labio superior para luego separarse y apoyar la frente sobre la suya. Sam agradeció en lo mas profundo de su alma que mantuviera aquel nimio contacto porque si se hubiera apartado de el de seguro que se había echado a llorar. Cuando Dean lo tocaba se sentía casi completo. Se estremeció, apretándose contra el cuerpo protector de su hermano cuando comprendió como podía estar completo. ICuando fueran uno/I

-Ve a ducharte.- susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios y Sam tuvo ganas de sacar su lengua y chupar aquellos gruesos labios.- Esta noche tenemos trabajo.-

CONTINUARA.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 4

Antes que nada daros las gracias a todos los que habéis comentado. Me alegro de que os guste. Y segundo en este capi ahí sexo explicito así que si no te gusta, no leas.

Un beso.

CAPITULO 18

Dean se sentó en la silla de la cocina con la ficha de Lindsay en la mano. La ojeo sin muchas ganas, leyendo las líneas sin entenderlas y mirando las fotos sin verlas. Estaba completamente absorto...No, absorto no era la palabra correcta.

Molesto.

Haber visto a Lucas le había puesto de muy mal humor, tanto que hasta le dio una paliza al pobre delante de todos, odiaba a aquel pequeño despojo de hombre, pero el enfado no era con él, sino consigo mismo. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho cuando Sam le pregunto el porque de su actuación con su amigo. ¿Como decirle que la noche que casi lo matan el estaba luchando con un hombre para que no lo violaran?.

Un escalofrió involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos e inspiro aire con fuerza, intentando expulsar ese pensamiento de su mente. Pero le fue imposible. Los vellos de los brazos se le pusieron de punta al recordar el tacto áspero de las manos de Lucas por su cuerpo, tocándole en zonas donde nunca nadie debería de haber tenido acceso.

Echo a un lado la carpeta de documentos y apoyo los brazos en la maltrecha mesa de la cocina, se tapo los ojos, diciéndose a si mismo que el que se sintiera así era culpa de aquel maldito hechizo. Que todavía tenia todas las hormonas revolucionadas, que el tiempo todo lo cura.

Pero era mentirse a si mismo.

Porque aunque ahora fuera un hombre que no dudaría en romperle la cara a cualquiera pero hacia tan solo unas horas había estado a punto de ser violado.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la coronilla y se rasco el cuero cabelludo con fuerza, sin importarle arañarse.

I-Si Sam no hubiera detenido a Linda...-/I

Se horrorizo ante esa posibilidad, podía lidiar con sus casi muertes, no en vano llevaba esquivándola durante toda su vida pero...¿Violación?...Se incorporo con la mirada fija en la pared, sin llegar a verla y volvió a estremecerse. Por suerte todo había salido bien. Aun así no conseguía quitarse aquella sensación de suciedad que le recorría el cuerpo, casi podía notar las manos de Lucas en su cuerpo, apretándole los brazos, besándole el cuello.

ITocándole./I

-¿Dean?-Sam le llamo con un cargado tono de preocupación en la voz.

El cazador levanto la vista y lo vio alli, envuelto en una toalla con el pelo pegado a la cara y el cuerpo salpicado de gotas de agua. Se quedo mirándolo con cara de no entender porque lo miraba tan fijamente. Casi parecía que estaba...Asustado.

Observo completamente hipnotizado como su hermano se agachaba hasta que la cara quedo a la altura de la suya, vio como sus ojos castaños recorrían su rostro con aquella mirada de cachorro tan llena de preocupación y amor y entonces lo supo.

Supo que amaba a su hermano como algo mas y que no le importaba arder en el infierno si estaban juntos.

Con una lentitud innata Sam alzo una mano y le acaricio la mejilla con tanta suavidad que por un momento Dean pensó que se rompería si hacia un movimiento brusco, sintió el grueso pulgar del psíquico acariciándole la cara, justo debajo del ojo derecho.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto en un bajo susurro, como si tuviera miedo de romper el momento.

I¿Llorar?….El no lloraba...Era Dean Winchester y el NO lloraba NUNCA./I

En ese momento Sam separo un poco la mano y froto los dedos índice y pulgar delante de sus ojos, Dean pudo observar como una lagrima capturada de su rostro se deslizaba por el pulgar de su hermano y se fundía con las demás gotas de agua que poblaban su brazo. Deseo ser aquella pequeña gota.

-¿Qué te hizo Lucas?-

Dean quiso maldecir a su hermano hasta que se le cayera la garganta. ¿Tan transparente era para ese mocoso?. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla. No sabia como explicárselo, que palabras utilizar.

Bajo la vista y la poso en una muesca que había justo en medio de la mesa mientras se encogía sobre si mismo. No podía...simplemente no podía decírselo.

Sam se removió un poco y soltó un pequeño Oh en forma de susurro inaudible.

-¿El...te...t..toco?-pregunto haciendo una mueca.

Dean ni lo miro. Se sentía tan...tan pequeño y tan miserable, se había sentido tan impotente, tan ...tan ...vulnerable... No quiso ni imaginarse como se sentiría si la cosa hubiera sido mas seria.

El silencio dentro de la habitación era tan tenso que el cazador deseo gritar para poder romperlo pero parecía petrificado en el sitio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido alrededor de el. Para su sorpresa Kronos hizo que su súbito avanzara de la manera mas inesperada.

A modo de caricia.

Sam le acariciaba la muñeca con un dedo, solo la yema, deslizándola por el dedo meñique hasta llegar al hueso de la muñeca y recorrer el antebrazo trazando formas sin sentido en la piel, haciendo que se olvidara hasta de respirar.

-¿Te toco ...aquí?-pregunto con miedo en la voz.

Dean ladeo la cabeza y lo vio allí, en cuclillas, con solo una toalla por vestimenta y la una cara de desear estar haciendo lo correcto que debería de estar penado en varios estados. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber muy bien que responder poso sus ojos en aquel largo dedo que seguía dibujando tonterías en su antebrazo y se maravillo de lo diferente que podía ser una caricia.

Las manos de Lucas eran ásperas. Las de Sam no. Entonces comprendió lo que su hermano pretendía. Si la causa de su estado era que Lucas lo había tocado el se encargaría de borrar hasta el mas mínimo recuerdo de su cuerpo, aunque tuviera que recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

Con una pequeñísima sonrisa dejo que el labio se escapara de sus dientes y trago saliva con dificultad. Tenia que sopesar lo que decía porque dependiendo de lo que saliera de su boca así actuaría Sam.

Si le decía algo despectivo se levantaría y lo dejaría solo. Cosa que el no quería, cualquier cosa menos eso pero ...¿Hasta donde llegarían si le daba permiso?...Aunque la autentica pregunta era...¿Estaba preparado para llegar hasta el final?

Trago aire cuando Sam le araño suavemente el interior del brazo y se quedo perplejo ante lo rápido que pareció desterrar su mente a Lucas. Simplemente ese ser no tenia cabida en su cerebro cuando Sam estaba cerca, porque era un terreno que reclamaba para el solo y que Dean estaba encantado de brindar.

Con la típica incertidumbre de cuando se hace algo nuevo, el cazador se paso la lengua por los labios y susurro con nerviosismo:

-Si...-

Sam sonrió levemente e incorporándose un poco deposito un beso casto en el antebrazo de Dean que le cayeron varias gotas de agua en la frente.

El dedo avanzo un poco sobre la camisa, dibujando círculos y letras que el cazador no comprendía, ni quería comprender. Toda su atención estaba puesta la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba aquel contacto. Se removió incomodo en el asiento cuando su miembro empezó a cobrar vida.

-¿Y aquí?-volvió a suspirar Sam acariciando su cuello, concretamente en donde esta la vena carótida.

Dean dio un respingo en el asiento y cerro los ojos aspirando aire con fuerza.

-Si...-consiguió decir pasándose la lengua por su labio superior.

Sam volvió a inclinarse y le beso el cuello, haciendo que la piel caliente del cazador se pusiera de gallina al sentir las frías gotas de agua que cubrían el cuerpo de su hermano.

Dean se levanto de la silla, en parte para no caerse de ella y en parte para proporcionarle a Sam un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Se mordió los labios cuando la gran lengua del psíquico le acaricio la Nuez de Adán y se agarro a la mesa para no agarrarse a aquellos gigantescos hombros porque a pesar de lo erótico de la situación su hermano no estaba pegado a el. El muy maldito parecía haber medido la distancia con un metro porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca para excitarlo de forma inimaginable y lo increíblemente lejos para que se su cuerpo no lo echara de menos.

ICabron./I

Dean sintió de nuevo el dedo deslizándose desde su garganta hasta el hueco donde se unen sus clavícula, inspiro aire cuando dibujo la pequeña hondonada sin prisas mientras la otra mano se dedicaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Sintió como las piernas protestaban ante tal gesto y casi tuvo que ordenarles a voz en grito que pasara lo que pasara no se doblaran pero perdió la batalla cuando su hermano le abrió la camisa y deslizo aquel maldito dedo por su esternón, bajando por su vientre y dibujando la circunferencia del ombligo. Tuvo que sentarse sobre el borde de la mesa para no caer al suelo desmayado.

-S...S...-siseo sin poder unir mas de dos palabras mientras encogía el estomago, ya que la falange volvia a subir hasta el pezón izquierdo y recorría la aureola con la misma sensualidad.

-¿Y aquí?-suspiro su hermano con la voz enronquecida por la excitación.

Sinceramente, en ese momento Dean no se acordaba de donde le había tocado aquel energúmeno, es mas, ni se acordaba de porque estaba tan mal, su mundo giraba en torno a ese maldito dedo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Así que hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de que no parara. Hasta abría rezado un Ave Maria.

-Si...Si...- sonó demasiado impaciente pero Sam no dijo nada. Solo se dedico a besar el pequeño valle en donde terminaba su garganta y se unían sus clavículas para ir descendiendo por su esternón con suaves y castos besos. Solo labios juntos posándose sobre su pecho. Por fin, después de lo que a Dean le parecieron años, Sam llego a la altura donde estaba su dedo, en principio pensó que lo besaría de la misma forma pero la yema fue sustituida por la punta de la lengua del psíquico consiguiendo que la espalda del cazador se doblara de tal forma que algunas vértebras le crujieron.- Gasp...-Gimió apretando las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Sam se entretuvo con el pezón durante un rato, en donde caracoleo con su lengua los alrededores de la aureola para después morderla suavemente, luego continuo con su gemelo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de su hermano.

Dean quiso gritar de alegría cuando los pantalones le golpearon los tobillos con un ruido seco pero se mantuvo muy quieto y muy callado. Era la primera vez en su vida sexual que se dejaba hacer y si hubiera sabido que era tan erótico se abría dejado antes. Sintió como Sam le mordisqueaba el pecho a la vez que le acariciaba los costados, deseo con todas sus fuerzas alargar la mano y arrancarle la toalla pero no lo hizo. Se estremeció cuando las grandes manos de su hermano le acariciaron los hombros de tal forma que la camisa termino en la mesa.

I-Dios Mío-/I pensó mientras Sam le giraba lentamente para que le diera la espalda, sus pies se liaron un poco con los pantalones que aun tenia en los tobillos y la hebilla del cinturón resonó al chocar contra el suelo.

-¿Y aquí?-pregunto acariciando la curva de su hombro. La voz de su hermano sonaba tan cargada de excitación que Dean tuvo que morderse los labios para no volverse y comerle la boca a besos

No pudo articular ni una sola palabra, su mente en ese momento estaba fuera de cobertura, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y luchar por no gimotear como una mujer cuando lo besara.

No tuvo éxito. Porque esta vez Sam no le beso de forma dulce sino que cerro la boca sobre su hombro y aspiro y lamió con tanta fuerza que hizo que Dean se apretara contra el. El cazador se derritió como la mantequilla al sentir la erección de su hermano, a través de la ropa, contra su trasero.

Sam bajjo por su espalda lamiendo y mordiendo cada trozo de piel que encontraba, fiel a aquel pensamiento de borrar de la memoria de su hermano el tacto de aquel cerdo de Lucas, con la misma suavidad con la que habia empezado todo, cerro su gran mano sobre la nuca del cazador y lo inclino hasta que su pecho toco la mesa. A Dean se le escapo un pequeño grito de terror cuando noto las gigantescas manos del síquico separando sus nalgas, apretándolas con sus dedos.

-¿Y aquí, Dean?- fue un gruñido de pura excitación.

IAy…Dios Mío…Ay Dios mío...Ay Dios mío...Sammy...¿Qué vas a hacer.?...Ay...Diossss./I

-S...Ssssiii.-gimió arañando la superficie de madera.

Dean casi pierde el sentido cuando sintió la cálida lengua de su hermano en su entrada oscura, puso los ojos en blanco y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos hasta la raíz del pelo al sentir como Sam deslizaba su lengua de arriba abajo. Arqueo la espalda y se puso de puntillas, intentando facilitar todo lo que podía el trabajo a su hermano pero sin saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así.

Gruño bajo cuando su miembro reclamo algo de atención y apretó los puños, no quería tocarse, sabia que si en ese momento si quiera se rozaba terminaría con todo el suelo manchado de semen y sinceramente...aquello era demasiado maravilloso como para que terminara tan pronto.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando Sam cerro su boca sobre la nalga izquierda y apretó con fuerza, clavándole los dientes de tal forma que de seguro le dejaría marca. Dean abrió la boca para decirle que le hacia daño, que dejara de morderle pero las palabras murieron en alguna parte de su garganta al sentir como algo se deslizaba dentro de el.

I-¿Qué mierda me ha metido?...¿Un trasatlántico?/I –gruño alzando las caderas y bajando la cabeza con brusquedad, tanta que se golpeo con la superficie de la mesa-IMierda.-/I

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-oyó que Sam preguntaba quedándose quieto, con lo que quiera que tuviera dentro de el estático.

-Nada.- ladro.

-¿Qué...?-

-Me he golpeado contra la mesa ¿Vale?...-gruño molesto.-¿Se puede saber que me has metido?-pregunto de mal modo, deseando que siguiera.

Oyó como Sam reía bajo y se incorporaba lo justo para besarle la oreja, Dean gimió bajo cuando lo que estaba dentro de el se movió lentamente, dentro y fuera.

-Solo es mi pulgar, Dean.-susurro mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

-Espero que estés de coña porque...arrgghhh.- en ese momento Sam introdujo el dedo hasta donde el cuerpo de su hermano le permitió y lo movió de forma circular.-...es...enorme.-

-Te dije que yo era el que lo tenia todo grande.- gruño el pequeño Winchester lamiendo y mordisqueando su espalda y cuello mientras con sus largos dedos acariciaba de forma suave los testículos de su hermano.- ¿Quieres que pare?-pregunto sacando y metiendo aquel dedo de la misma forma, despacio...tanto que Dean estuvo a punto de perder la cordura.- Estoy esperando una respuesta.- increpo dándole un poco de velocidad a los empujones.

El cazador negó con la cabeza rápidamente y Sam volvió a la velocidad anterior, lento y seguro, mordiéndole los hombros, deslizando la mano libre sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a la mandíbula y obligarlo que se gire lo justo para besarle.

El miembro de Dean se estiro de tal forma que el cazador hizo una mueca de dolor pero curiosamente no sintió la necesidad de tocarse, no al menos por el momento. A pesar de lo que hubiera creído, su hermano le estaba dando un placer indescriptible Y SOLO CON UN DEDO...No quería ni imaginarse cuando lo hiciera con otra parte de su cuerpo. El psíquico retiro el dedo como si le hubiera leído la mente y cerro ambas manos sobre su trasero, una en cada nalga.

-¿Dean?- I¿Como era posible que el miedo se pudiera mezclar con la excitación de esa manera tan erótica?/I

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo?-

Dean trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza pero su hermano no se movió, solo lo sujetaba en esa postura obscena sin mover ni un puto músculo.

-Si...si...joder...si.-ladro con impaciencia. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho nada mas sentir la punta presionando contra su entrada. -IMe cago en la puta.../I –gruño en su fuero interno y apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas. Sam era demasiado grande para el. No podía dejarlo entrar, no podía.

Su hermano empujo un poco dentro de su cuerpo y consiguió arrastrar la mesa un poco hacia delante.

-Déjame entrar.-gruño cerrando las manos sobre sus caderas, clavándole los dedos.

-Fácil de decir, difícil de hacer, enano...eres demasiado grande.- mascullo Dean apoyando las manos sobre la mesa para incorporarse y darse la vuelta, decidido a que abarcar todo lo que era Samuel Winchester era una tarea harto imposible. Pero enseguida se vio con la cara devuelta a la superficie de madera, gracias a que la mano de su hermano le agarro de la nuca.

-Déjame intentarlo otra vez.- suplico Sam deshaciendo el trayecto recorrido.

-Pero...Sam...-

-Por favor.-

IJoder con el puto Sam de las narices y mi incapacidad de decirle que no./I

-Esta bien...esta bien...- le sorprendió a si mismo el tono de urgencia y necesidad con el que estaba cargado su voz.

Sam se lamió la palma de la mano y envolvió su miembro con ella, decidido a que la piel de su hermano quedaría marcada con su fuego en ese mismo momento. Llevaba veintitrés años esperando ese momento, no lo dejaría pasar como algo tan nimio como que el era demasiado grande.

Cerro una de sus manos sobre la cadera derecha de su hermano y posiciono su miembro en su abertura, rezo en su fuero interno porque esta vez pudiera entrar por completo, sintió como Dean se tensaba nada mas sentirlo.

-Shhhh...solo un poco mas.- mintió, aun no había entrado ni la mitad y el echo de que Dean se revolviera de dolor debajo de el no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo para que pudiera concentrarse en ir despacio. Soltó un juramento al comprender que en esa postura seria imposible hacer nada.- Date la vuelta.- ordeno con los ojos inyectados en lujuria. Sorprendentemente Dean obedeció con presteza, por unos instantes se quedo hipnotizado con aquellos ojos verdes que se habían oscurecido hasta tal punto de que parecían negros.- Siéntate en el filo de la mesa.-ladro.

-¿Y como voy a hacerlo?- tanto la pregunta como la sonrisa irónica y de medio lado que Dean utilizo lo cogió por sorpresa.- Aun llevo puesto los pantalones, listillo.-rió.

Con un sin fin de maldiciones Sam se agacho y literalmente arranco los zapatos de su hermano y los pantalones que terminaron tirados en algún punto de la habitación.

-Ya no los tienes. Ahora siéntate al filo de la mesa.-

-Eres un impaciente, Samantha.- gimió Dean obedeciendo sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

El psíquico ignoro el comentario, abría sido muy fácil decirle que no era él el que estaba a punto de ser penetrado y que por lo tanto la chica era el pero seria arruinar el momento, así que tomo nota mentalmente de decírselo después.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a...?-impidió que siguiera preguntando tapando su boca con un húmedo beso que casi hace que se corriera sobre el estomago de su hermano.

Aprovechando que Dean estaba pensando en otra cosa le alzo las piernas, poniendo los brazos detrás sus rodillas, sintiendo la polla de su hermano contra su estomago, Dean se removió un poco, supuso que para intentar escapar pero era una llave de la que no podría librase tan fácilmente. Las piernas en alto, prácticamente a la altura de los hombros, el cuerpo arqueado de tal forma que le erección encontrara algo de alivio y los brazos estirados con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa para poder mantener esa postura.

Devoró la boca del cazador con impaciencia mientras movía las caderas, buscando a tientas la estrecha entrada y maldiciéndose por no poder guiarse con la mano porque estaba seguro que como soltara a su hermano, este saldría corriendo y no pararía hasta que vomitara el estomago. Sam se frustro ante la falta de éxito en su búsqueda y se apretó un poco mas al cuerpo de Dean, pero como suele decir el refrán, no ahí mal que por bien no venga por que su fracaso estaba consiguiendo llevar a su amante a limites insospechados de excitación. Se apretó un poco mas contra el y sintió el miembro duro como la roca contra su abdomen, Dean gimió alto ante el contacto y se encorvo un poco mas. Sam casi se corre al oír ese gemido cargado de excitación y volvió a repetir el movimiento, haciendo que su hermano se agarrara a sus hombros y le clavara las uñas. Silbo entre dientes al sentir el punzante dolor pero eso pronto dejo de tener importancia porque gracias a que Dean se había movido su miembro encontró la buscada entrada. El psíquico rodó los ojos de placer cuando consiguió entrar mas allá de la mitad y esta vez fue el turno del cazador de silbar de dolor.

-Joder...-siseo apretándose aun mas contra el cuerpo de Sam que se maravillo ante lo elástico que resulto ser su amante.

-Aguanta...-gruño entrando un poco mas y mirándole a los ojos.

Dean le devolvió la mirada, se mordió los labios y le volvió a clavarle las uñas en los hombros.

-Saaaaaammyyy- era un gemido ahogado cuando por fin ambos cuerpo chocaron y el mas pequeño de los Winchester consiguió enfundarse por completo dentro del cuerpo de su hermano. Dean cerro sus brazos detrás de la nuca de su hermano y pego mejilla con mejilla, parecía querer fusionarse con el, apretó sus músculos internos y se deleito en como Sam gruñía contra su oído.- Eres un cabezota...-gruño.- Al final has conseguido entrar.-

-No ahí nada que un Winchester no pueda hacer.- sonrió separándose lo justo para ver el rostro de su hermano que tenia las venas de la frente marcadas. Lo beso con fuerza, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca y robándole el aliento pero Dean Winchester no era un novato y hundió ambas manos en la húmeda cabellera de Sam y recrudeció el beso de tal manera que las dos lenguas terminaron bailando fuera de sus bocas. Se devoraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que...

-Creo que voy a hacerme viejo sino te mueves.- gruño Dean mordisqueando su barbilla.- Joder, como me gusta este hoyuelo.

Sam rió divertido pero la risa murió cuando se deslizo un poco fuera de su hermano para volver a entrar con un poco mas de fuerza, repito la operación y Dean soltó un gemido, otra vez y le clavo las uñas, otra vez y se apretó contra el.

El baile empezó lento pero en el tercer compás se volvió loco y desenfrenado pasando de ser una bella balada y una marabunta de sonidos, gruñidos y maldiciones. A Sam le temblaron las rodillas cuando Dean se separo un poco de el y empezó a masturbarse sin apartar la mirada, clavando esos ojos verdes en los color café, obligando a su amante tener aun mas necesidad de el (si eso era posible) y a entrar con mas violencia. Oyeron como la mesa crujía molesta pero la ignoraron, nadie podría pararlos en ese momento porque a pesar de la violencia que desprendía cada uno de sus gesto, lo que hacían era un acto de amor y entrega total.

Sam fotografió cada gesto de su hermano cuando este rodó los ojos y torció la boca por culpa del orgasmo, sintió el semen de su hermano manchándole el pecho, encajo los dientes y empujo con un poco mas de fuerza, Dean abría la boca, recibiendo sus embestidas con los ojos cerrados y acariciándose aun el sexo para alargar su orgasmo. El psíquico ignoro como los brazos le temblaban por culpa del esfuerzo y volvió a penetrar a su hermano en un empellón final que lo hizo gemir de forma lastimera cuando se corrió dentro de el.

El gigante que respondía a nombre de Sam se derrumbo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano que lo sujeto con fuerza, agarrandolo por debajo de las axilas. La mesa volvió a crujir por culpa del peso añadido pero eso a Dean le importaba bien poco. Tenia a su hermano, el recuerdo de lo que Lucas había echo había quedado borrado por completo y había descubierto que el amor que sentía por Sam era lo mas maravilloso que podría tener. Mas incluso que la cacería, que ya era mucho decir para el.

-Estoy...reventado.- consiguió decir el psíquico que tenia la cara apoyada sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Dean rió con fuerza y acaricio aquella gran espalda que había curado un sin fin de veces imitando los mismos dibujos que Sam hizo en su piel cuando todo empezó. Este gimió al sentir la caricia y se apretó un poco mas a el, haciendo que el cazador se retorciera al sentirlo todavía dentro.

-Eres capaz de poner cualquier excusa con tal de no trabajar.- rió el mayor besándole las mejillas, la frente, los labios.

-Eso no es cierto.- respondió poniendo un puchero el mas pequeño.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir un poco, no tardara en anochecer y aun no hemos buscado donde esta enterrado el cadáver de...aahhhhh.-

Sam silencio a su hermano moviéndose dentro de el de forma circular a la vez que le besaba los labios.

-Esta en el cementerio de Las Malvinas...-informo sin dejar de moverse.- Me acabo de acordar.-

-Oh...Joder Sammy...-Dean gimió contra sus labios mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito devolverle el beso.- Eres una enciclopedia con patas.- el mas pequeño de los Winchester rio divertido y siguió metido en su labor de besar y excitar a su hermano pero al parecer este tenia otros planes ya que se separo con brusquedad y lo miro serio.- Sam, tenemos trabajo..- advirtió con la típica voz de: Soy el mayor y ya te estas pasando. Y lo que mas le dolió es que esta vez tenia razón. El fantasma no esperaría a que ellos decidieran de que ya se habían tocado lo bastante y menos mal porque sino no iba a conseguir matar a nadie en muuuucho...muuuuchho tiempo


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 19

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño, Sam delante, supuestamente seguido de su hermano. Estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando se percato de que iba solo. Giro sobre si mismo y busco con la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que su amante aun estaba sentado en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces ahí todavía?-pregunto con la toalla en la mano.

Dean alzo la vista, dejando que el psíquico viera una mueca de dolor pintada en su rostro mientras se deslizaba lentamente fuera de la mesa. Sam vio los dientes de su hermano cuando este toco el suelo y se quedo perplejo al ver como este se agarraba a la madera como si fuera un salvavidas.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?-Sam avanzo hasta la mitad de la habitación y se quedo plantado ahí, esperando una respuesta.

-Que me duele, joder.-gruño el cazador dando un paso hacia delante mientras se llevaba una mano al trasero. El psíquico estallo en una sonora carcajada.- No te rías, acabo de ser follado por un elefante.- respondió Dean haciendo un mohín y cuando paso por su lado le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Para que veas que no soy tan nenaza como siempre dices.- replico el Winchester mas alto mientras seguía a su hermano dentro del baño. Su sonrisa se amplio cuando vio como este abría el grifo mientras hacia un sin fin de muecas al agacharse.

-Sigues siendo una nenaza, Samantha.-contraataco Dean incorporándose con dificultad.

-Bueno...no soy yo el que va a acordarse de su hermano durante los próximos dos días cada vez que se siente .-ironizo el psíquico moviendo la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Dean lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado, una de esas que hacia que Sam se medio derritiera en el sitio. Tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera del baño para no caerse al suelo cuando vio que su hermano cerraba de nuevo el grifo y se dirigía a el con paso rápido. Los vellos de los brazos se le pusieron de punta cuando sintió piel contra piel, se sorprendió de que su hermano no dijera nada despectivo al pegar ambos cuerpo ya que todo su estomago estaba empapado en semen. Pero todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba Dean pego aun mas su cuerpo contra el de el, haciendo que se aplastara contra el seno del lavabo.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo- suspiro rozando labio sobre labio.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del psíquico cuando el cazador le agarro de las caderas y lo volteo con fuerza, tanta que consiguió provocarle un pequeño mareo. Los largos dedos de Sam se agarraron al lavabo y tenso las piernas, sintiendo el frió suelo en las plantas de los pies y el pequeño mueble de madera contra los muslos.

-¿No me dirás que después de lo que hemos hecho aun tienes ganas?-aunque intento que sonara como una broma el tono de voz de Sam se tiño con un poco de pánico. Dean era mas brusco que el...de echo era mucho mas brusco.

-Soy un Winchester, Sammy...y como tu bien dices No ahí nada que un Winchester no pueda hacer.- respondió citando las mismas palabras que el mas pequeño de los hermanos había dicho hacia tan solo unos minutos.

Sam sintió los dientes de Dean cerrándose sobre su hombro con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que le haría sangrar. Cerro los ojos y culeo hacia atrás, sintiendo como la erección de su hermano se apretaba contra su espalda.

-Abre los ojos, Sammy.- ordeno el mayor mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

El psíquico obedeció y un gruñido gutural abandono su garganta cuando sus mirada se topo con el reflejo de ambos hombres. Sus ojos se deleitaron ante la imagen, su cuerpo ocupaba la gran parte del espejo, fue la primera vez en su vida que se maldijo por ser tan grande, vio su torso desnudo moviéndose de arriba debajo de forma errática, lleno de gotas de sudor, su abdomen plagado de abdominales que se encogieron ante el contacto de las rudas manos de Dean, observo como los largos dedos de su hermano le arañaban de forma suave el estomago en figuras que no tenían nada que ver con cualquier idioma, por un momento Sam pensó que estaba tejiendo algún tipo de hechizo para mantenerlo siempre a su lado, sonrió divertido y quiso decirle que no hacia falta que hiciera eso, que pasara lo que pasara nadie podría separarlos, sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban cuando las manos se dirigieron hacia abajo, hacia su miembro semierecto. Tuvo que agarrarse con mas fuerza al lavabo cuando una de ellas se cerro sobre su polla y empezó a masajearlo de forma suave pero firme mientras que los dedos de la otra se enredaban en el vello pubico.

-Dean...-El mayor no respondió y siguió con su labor mientras le mordía la nuca y frotaba su erección contra la hendidura del trasero de su hermano.-Dean...-no hubo respuesta.

Sam alzo la mirada hacia el espejo y vio los ojos de su hermano por encima del hombro mirándolo fijamente, gimió al comprender lo que el cazador quería. Dean quería ver como se derretía bajo su contacto, quería que chillara como una chica.ISi sigue así no tardara mucho en verlo./I

Los ojos del psíquico se clavaron en la lengua de Dean que en ese momento le acariciaba por donde pasaba su vena carótida, las rodillas le temblaron cuando la punta de esta se entretuvo en su pulso y apretó con fuerza obligándole a cerrar los ojos y dejar caer cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso.

-No, Sammy...quiero que lo veas.-recrimino el cazador empujando a su hermano con el pecho para incorporarlo y que sus ojos volvieran a toparse contra el espejo justo a tiempo de ver como la mano que jugaba con sus rizos se deslizaba hacia atrás con paso decidido y empezaba a jugar con su entrada trasera..

-Y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido.- rió el mas alto de los Winchester inclinándose un poco hacia delante para que su hermano tuviera una mejor perspectiva de su trasero, silbo de dolor cuando un dedo se deslizo dentro de el con tanta seguridad que por un momento pensó que Dean había echo eso mas de una vez. Maldijo por lo bajo.

-No te quejes, Samantha...mi dedo es mucho mas pequeño que el tuyo.- rió el mayor llenándole la espalda de besos.- Aunque mi pequeño Dean ...- no termino la frase ya que un sonoro gemido se escapo de la garganta de su hermano cuando sumo un segundo dedo a su oscura entrada.

-Si, claro...¿Eso es lo que dice el libro autoestima que te digas a ti mismo?-pico soltando un gemido de dolor y placer.

-Será mejor que juzgues tu mismo.- con la brusquedad que caracterizaba a su hermano saco los dedos de dentro de su cuerpo y lo asió por las caderas con un fuerte empujón. Sam sabia que no debería de seguir picándole, que debería de ser un poco mas...amable pero...No podía.

-Promesas, promesas.-

Dean soltó un juramento y con la delicadeza de una apisonadora se abrió camino dentro de su hermano que alzo los brazos y apoyo las manos en el espejo mientras apretaba los pies en el suelo.

-Arrrggghhhhh.- gruño el psíquico sin el menor disimulo, intentando arañar la superficie cristalina.

Dean se congelo en ese mismo momento.

-¿¿Sammy??-puro pánico. ¿Habría sido tan gilipollas de hacer lo mismo con su hermano que había intentado hacer Lucas con el?.

El psíquico alzo la mirada y la clavo en el reflejo del rostro del cazador, a Dean se le helo la sangre con la sonrisa de excitación que se pinto en su rostro.

-¿Y luego dices que yo lo tengo todo grande?-siseo entre dientes. El mayor de los cazadores parpadeo sin comprender.- Me temo que lo del tamaño es herencia familiar, hermanito.-

Dean quiso soltar una risa seca al comprender lo que intentaba decir. Le había echo daño, si, pero Sam lo quería tanto como el. Así que recuperando la seguridad cerro las manos sobre las caderas de su hermano que en ese momento se agarraba al filo de la encimera e intentaba pegar la espalda a su pecho para poder darle un beso. Dean nunca supo como pudo contorsionarse para poder hacerlo pero el caso era que medio minuto después estaba empujando dentro de su amante y besándole.

-¿¿Te hago daño??-gimió contra sus labios mientras ambas caderas chocaban.

-Si, pero como pares te estrangulo.- suspiro Sam dejando caer todo su cuerpo en sus brazos y encogiendo el cuerpo para que Dean pudiera darle todo lo que tenia.

-Pero...-El cazador se mordió los labios por miedo a que un gemido demasiado femenino se escapara de ellos cuando vio como su "inocente" Sammy lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en lujuria le miraba fijamente, ordenándole en silencio que pasara lo que pasara siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo mientras empezaba a masturbarse para que el lo viera.- Nunca pude decirte que no.- susurro pegando los ojos a aquel movimiento.

El baile era completamente diferente al de la cocina. El acto de aquella habitación rezumaba amor por todos los cuatro costados, era pura y simplemente Sammy en estado puro. Lo de el baño era una confirmación de lo que sentían, un grito de amor sin nada de sentimentalismo, al mas puro estilo Dean Winchester en donde das el alma con cada embestida pero en donde ninguna palabra romántica será dicha.

Sam no aparto en ningún momento los ojos del espejo, no se permitió cerrarlos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando eyaculo sobre el lavabo por culpa de su mano. Toda su concentración estaba en ver como Dean se mordía los labios para no gemir mas de lo normal (tomo nota mentalmente para que la próxima vez hacer algo que hiciera que le chillar como una chica), en como el músculo de su mandíbula temblaba, en la gota de sudor que resbalaba desde su frente hasta su nariz y en aquellos ojos aguamarina que se clavaban en los suyos coló café.

Con un gruñido que le subido desde lo mas profundo del estomago, Dean se corrió dentro de Sam y callo desplomado sobre la espalda del psíquico resoplando.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester ronroneo como un gatito y se apretó al cuerpo de su hermano que trago aire con un quejido.

-¡¡Sam¡¡-

-¿Qué?-pura maldad disfrazada en un tono inocente.

-No hagas eso...-

-¿Por qué?-repitió la operación y un sonoro gemido se escapo de ambos.

Dean se separo de el mientras le daba una sonora colleja en la nuca.

-Manda huevos...llevo detrás de ti dos putos años para que eches un polvo y ahora que lo consiguió no puedo hacer que pares.- ironizo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se dirigía a la ducha y abría el grifo.

Sam se giro en el mismo momento en que su hermano se agachaba para hacerlo y se apresuro a ponerse detrás de el.

-Para una vez que hago lo que quieres.- volvió a ronronear besándole la espalda haciendo que Dean gimiera.

-Quita, pulpo.- dijo dándole un manotazo sin fuerzas y volviéndose para encararlo, alzo un dedo, lo miro fijamente y con tono tajante dijo:- Ahora vamos a bañarnos, vestirnos y a ir al puto cementerio para quemar el cuerpo...- Sam abrió la boca para protestar pero el se adelanto.- ...Y como me contradigas te parto el portátil de una patada.-

Los dientes de Sam hicieron un gracioso ruido al chocar cuando cerro la boca e hizo un mohín intentando así ablandar a su amante pero este no se achanto y alzo el dedo a modo de advertencia poniéndolo justo a la altura de su cara.

El psíquico sonrió pícaro y muy despacio dio un paso adelante y con sensualidad lamió ese dedo con la punta de la lengua de abajo arriba para cuando llego a la punta meterselo por completo en la boca. Lo chupo con ansia sin dejar de mirar al dueño de la extremidad que en ese momento cerraba los ojos y se pasaba la lengua por la boca.

-Eres un mandón.-suspiro cuando termino de lamerlo.- Pero tienes razón, así que...a trabajar.- Y como sino acabara de pasar nada se metió en la ducha tirando de el para meterlo debajo de la pequeña cascada que todavía estaba fría.

-SERAS CABRON.-grito Dean al sentir el frió chorro mientras su hermano estallaba en una carcajada.

CONTINUARA


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 8

De verdad que siento tardar tanto pero es que estoy de trabajo hasta arriba.

Nemesis: perdona por no haberte respondido en el capi anterior. ¿Por qué Dean chica?. Mmmm...buena pregunta. La verdad es que en principio pense que Sam fuera la chica pero es mas razonable que dean, por lo tanto no seria tan divertido ponerlo en situaciones divertidas. A parte Dean siempre es como una especie de macho alfa y es divertido que de repente todo los tios quieran ligar con el.

Baru: me alegro de que te gustara (y de que eches vapor xD). Creo que ya te respondi a la pregunta pero te la vuelvo a responder por si acaso no te llego. Este ff ya tiene escrita una segunda parte y todo. No recuerdo bien si hablan de lo de lucas o no pero cuando termine de postear este pongo el segundo en donde tambien sale lucas. Un bechito.

CAPITULO 20

Dean encajo los dientes y se limpio la cara con la manga de la camisa, le hubiera gustado decir que se quitaba el sudor pero para su desgracia no fue así. Suspiro dejando apoyando las manos en el mango de la pala y miro el cielo encapotado. Un trueno rasgo la negrura y medio segundo después el fuerte ruido resonó como un petardo.

_Toda la semana sin llover y tiene que hacerlo justamente ahora._

Resoplo fastidiado. No solo había tenido que pelearse con Sam para poder salir de la ducha sin que pareciera una pasa arrugada, sino que tuvo que pegarle cuatro gritos para que se dejara de tonterías y dejara de besuquearlo, manosearlo y ...y...¿Desde cuando Sammy sabia hacer esas cosas con los dedos?. Sonrió divertido ante lo juguetón que había resultado ser el pequeñajo, aun sentía los labios rescrebajados por culpa de tanto beso.  
Gracias a Dios Sammy era un profesional y dejo al adolescente calenturiento sentado en el sillón del apartamento en cuanto se montaron en el coche.

Entrar en el cementerio había sido relativamente fácil. _Saltar una valla y listo_, encontrar la tumba un poco mas complicado, ya que el suicidio fue hacia mucho tiempo pero lo consiguieron. ¿Escarbar?...Eso si que fue un autentico problema. La tierra estaba endurecida por culpa de la falta de agua, Dean se dio cuenta nada mas poner los pies en la arena pero lo confirmo cuando incrusto la pala en el suelo y esta no se hundió mas de dos centímetros en la superficie.

Si a eso le sumamos la fiesta que habían tenido esa misma tarde, la falta de sueño por culpa del enfrentamiento con Linda, el resultado era que llevaban mas de una hora cavando y solo habían avanzado un par de metros y para colmo de males una lluvia torrencial digna de la película de La Tormenta Perfecta, el resultado era que le dolían hasta músculos que no tenia.

- Maldita lluvia.- mascullo sacudiendo la cabeza y salpicando a su hermano con el centenar de gotas que se escaparon de su cabello.

-Venga, que contra antes terminemos antes nos quitaremos la ropa.- animo Sam cavando con fuerzas renovadas.

El cazador lo miro con una expresión entre divertida y reprovadora. ¿Es que no se cansaba nunca?.

-Sammy, se que estoy bueno pero no como para querer quitar la ropa cada dos por tres.- rió.

El psíquico dejo de cavar y se incorporo clavando la mirada en su hermano y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, inspiro aire y noto como la camiseta se le pegaba al torso y el pelo a la cara. Quiso decir que no es que quisiera quitarle la ropa porque estuviera bueno sino porque estaba le ponía cachondo ver como fruncía los labios cada vez que le desnudaba. Su mente perversa le regalo la imagen de Dean de rodillas y envolviendo su miembro con los labios. Apreto los dedos contra la madera de la pala, sabiendo que si se llevaba la mano a la entrepierna para acomodarse la erección terminarían los dos llenos de tierra santa y revolcandose como animales.

-No lo decía por eso.-A pesar de que todo su cuerpo decía lo contrario utilizo un tono cortante para cortar la broma. El trabajo primero, el placer después. Dean arqueo una ceja sin llegar a perder esa mueca de superioridad que le caracterizaba.- Era porque esta diluviando y tengo los pantalones pegados a las piernas.-gruño volviendo a cavar.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa te pegare otra cosa a las piernas para que estés calentito.- replico Dean volviendo a cavar.

-Tio...concéntrate un poco ¿quieres?.- Intento que sonara como un gruñido pero sono mas a risa excitada.

El cazador levanto la pala y volvió a clavarla en la pared soltando una risa seca, le sorprendió cuando esta toco madera. Ambos se miraron con los ojos brillantes, por fin aquel maldito caso estaba a punto de acabar.

-Abre el ataúd, voy a por la sal.- ordeno el mayor de los Winchester olvidando por completo el anterior tema de conversación.

Dean no espero a ver como Sam asentía con la cabeza y se agachaba para partir la tapadera de la caja de madera, cerro los dedos sobre el borde de la tumba y noto como los dedos se le hundían en la tierra mojada, clavo un pie en la pared y se impulso con el otro. Hizo una mueca cuando la tierra se deslizo por sus dedos haciéndolo perder pie, por suerte llevaba demasiados años saliendo de ese tipo de situaciones, asi que en vez de terminar tirado cuan largo era sobre el agujero aprovecho la inercia y volvió a impulsarse con los talones.  
No salió de la forma que el esperaba, mas bien fue algo humillante, agradeció al cielo que su hermano estuviera tan concentrado en abrir el ataúd y no lo viera arrastrarse fuera del cuadrado de tierra como si fuera un niño pequeño que intenta subirse al borde de la piscina sin utilizar la escalera.  
Paso primero la pierna izquierda y luego la derecha e intento no pensar mucho que excusa le pondría a su hermano cuando este viera que tenia toda la parte delantera de la camiseta llena de tierra. Rodó sobre si mismo, resoplando y tragando saliva con dificultad, tomando nota mental de que la próxima vez que tuvieran un trabajo como aquel se mantendría alejado de Sammy.

Rió divertido ante ese pensamiento mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la mochila donde guardaban la sal y la gasolina. ¿Quien le iba a decir que pensaría eso y que además no se horrorizaría? Se agacho con una mueca de dolor y su mente volvió a volar a lo que hicieron cuando estaban en el baño. En como aquellos largos dedos entraban y salían de el mientras su hermano le besaba de tal forma que por un momento pensó que querría asesinarlo a base de robarle el aliento. Se mordisqueo el labio deseoso de poder continuar con lo que dejaron a medias en esa bañera pero sinceramente, era o quedarse con las ganas o mandarle un mensajero a Lindsay con una nota que dijera: Nosotros estamos muy ocupados, por favor, quémate tu sola. Así que apretó el paso en dirección a la tumba mientras comprobaba que el bote de gasolina estuviera lleno. Tal vez sino hubiera estado tan concentrado en eso se habría dado cuenta de que la pala que utilizo para cavar no estaba en su sitio y habría tenido tiempo de esquivar el golpe que lo dejo tendido en el suelo. Lo ultimo que vio fue a Sam saltando fuera de la tumba.

CONTINUARA


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 4

Siento haber dejado tan mal el ultimo capi pero aquí os dejo el siguiente para que podais respirar XD

CAPITULO 21

El grito de advertencia que se formaba en la garganta de Sam murió en cuanto el cuerpo de su hermano toco el suelo para tornarse en uno de ira. Impulsándose con todo el peso de su cuerpo consiguió salir de la tumba en una fracción de segundo y corrió hacia donde Dean se hallaba tirado, rezando porque no se ahogara en cinco centímetros de agua debido a su postura.  
Su cara había desaparecido dentro de un charco de agua y tierra.

Corrió con el corazón en un puño ignorando por completo el agresor que en ese momento volvía a cargar contra su hermano alzando la pala por encima de la cabeza. El psíquico ni lo dudo, apretó el paso e inclino el cuerpo. Apretó los dientes en cuanto ambos cuerpos chocaron, lanzando a varios metros el cuerpo extraño, se sorprendió un poco ante la poca resistencia que obtuvo.

Con la rapidez que implica la caza agarro el hombro de su hermano y lo volteo, metiendole dos dedos dentro de la boca para comprobar que no había nada obstruyendo el paso del aire.

_Respira._

Noto como su corazón volvía a un ritmo mas normal y quiso restregarse los ojos cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con salir pero se contuvo porque en ese momento oyó como alguien se acercaba por detrás.

Sam llevaba demasiado tiempo cazando, de echo, llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo y si el que quiera que fuera que lo estuviera atacando se pensaba que lo iban a coger desprevenido de una manera tan estúpida iba listo de papeles. Con un impulso de sus pies se aparto de donde estaba oyendo como la pala rasgaba el aire y se clavaba en la tierra, justo donde estaba su cuerpo instantes antes. Giro la vista para comprobar que Dean estuviera bien. Asintió mentalmente, inconsciente pero bien.  
Con acto reflejo alzo una pierna y le dio una fuerte patada al palo de madera, partiéndolo por la mitad e incrustándolo en el estomago del agresor que cayo sobre sus posaderas.

Se levanto con presteza dispuesto a acabar con aquel maldito caso cuando vio quien les agredía, se quedo clavado en el sitio.

-¿¿Carmen??-

La mujer de ébano se incorporo en ese justo instante, apoyando las palmas en el suelo mojado y con la voz cargada de veneno dijo:

-¿Es que no podéis meteros en vuestros asuntos?-

El psíquico frunció el entrecejo...¿Qué hacia ella allí?...¿Los había seguido porque estaba preocupada por Linda?. En su fuero interno deseo que si porque sino era así significaba que había estado conviviendo sus años de universidad con dos psicopatas y ni se había enterado.

_-Debe de ser eso, nos ha seguido y no comprende lo que estamos haciendo.._-se dijo a si mismo.

-Vais a pagarlo..- Continuo la mujer.- Linda iba a decirme sus secretos y ahora esta muerta.-

_Vale, ya era oficial. En los años de universidad Samuel Winchester se había vuelto gilipollas.._

-¿Sabias lo de Linda?-pregunto acercándose a ella, se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, ya que Carmen le dio una patada en la rodilla derecha consiguiendo que cayera al suelo cual largo era.

-¿Por qué crees que estaba con ella?-la joven echo la cabeza hacia atrás y de ella se escapo la risa mas llena de odio que nunca había escuchado.- Me habéis jodido, niñatos y es hora de pagar.- Con una rapidez que sobresalto a Sam, la chica alzo los brazos por encima de la cabeza, alzando la estaca en la que se había convertido la pala y descargándola rápidamente hacia su pecho.

Dean se toco la cabeza con una mueca de dolor y se llevo la mano al rostro para comprobar si estaba sangrando. No se sorprendió al ver que la palma estaba limpia, le habían golpeado demasiadas veces y por lo tanto tenia la cabeza dura. Se incorporo lentamente preguntándose quien había sido el listillo que quiso noquearlo, no porque le hubiera molestado_Nooo..que va...solo quiero enseñarle lo que le va a hacer mi puño a sus dientes_. No supo si reírse o soltar un chiste cuando vio como Sam hablaba con Carmen ¿Ella lo había dejado K.O?. Esperaba que no.

Observo como su hermano se incorporaba y hablaba con ella, estuvo tentado de quedarse mirando como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, curioso de ver si Sam seria capaz de pegar a una mujer o por el contrario se dedicaría a esquivarla pero todo dejo de tener gracia cuando la chica alzo un palo afilado e intento empalar al psíquico.

El cazador se incorporo rápido e intento echar a correr pero perdió pie debido a lo resbaladizo que estaba el suelo. Evito caer de bruces apoyando la mano en la tierra y volvió a levantarse con un respiro de alivio cuando su hermano se echo a un lado. Esquivando así la amenaza. Echo a correr pero se quedo clavado en el sitio cuando el Fantasmas de Lindsay _Inoportuna como siempre._ apareció delante de el, alzando las manos hacia su pecho para robarle el aliento.

-Joder.- Gruño Dean trastabillando hacia atrás y esquivando al fantasma que no tardo en volver a la carga.

Sopeso la idea de ayudar primero a Sam y luego ocuparse del ser sobrenatural pero su hermano era un cazador experto, no tenia porque preocuparse de lo que le hiciera una simple chica.

Miro por encima del hombro al pequeño Winchester para confirmar ese pensamiento y lo que vio fue que Carmen estampaba su pequeño puño en la cara del psíquico con un fortísimo directo.

_-Menuda mierda de hermano.-_Gruño mirando el agujero que era la tumba.

Tenia que darse prisa. ¿Linda o Sam.? No le gustaba escoger y mucho menos si una de las opciones media 1.93 y llevaba su misma sangre pero tenia que hacerlo. ¿Qué escoger?.

La decisión llego por si sola.

Lindsay se abalanzo sobre el con las uñas convertidas en garras y rasgándole la camiseta.

_-Bien…primero el puto fantasma y luego la puta de Carmen.-_pensó echando a correr hacia el hoyo.

Sam se meso la nariz dolorido y se quedo estupefacto cuando vio que la palma de la mano estaba manchada de sangre. ¿Desde cuando una mujer era tan fuerte?.

-Años de boxeo y King Boxing, niñato...¿O crees que este cuerpo es a base de tomar el sol?- explico la joven alzando de nuevo la estaca y lanzándose sobre el.

El psíquico se aparto justo a tiempo de evitar ser empalado, soltó un juramento cuando la piel del abdomen fue arañada por la madera.

_-Esto ya esta empezando a rayar lo ridículo.-_gruño esquivando de nuevo otro ataque, solo que esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la pala se le enrosco en una pierna haciéndolo caer, intento levantarse pero Carmen le inmovilizo clavándole la punta de la estaca en el pecho.

-Es una pena, Sammy...me gustabas mucho.- Rió

Dean corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacia eses para evitar que Lindasy lo cogiera, por primera vez en la noche agradeció que estuviera lloviendo tan copiosamente porque gracias a ello consiguió resbalarse y escabullirse de mas de un ataque pero Dean no se engañaba, estaba siendo perseguido por un ser sobrenatural y si había conseguido esquivarlo hasta ahora había sido por cuestión de suerte. Nada mas.

No quedarían mas de cinco pasos para llegar a la tumba así que apretó el paso, consciente de que lo mas seguro Lindsay lo agarrara en el siguiente ataque.

_-Vamos...vamos...vamos..._-maldijo por lo bajo mientras corría, ignorando por completo como los músculos de las piernas le provocaban pequeños pinchazos debido al esfuerzo.- _Solo un poco mas...solo un poco._- El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio cuando noto el frió enfermizo que caracterizaba a los fantasmas detrás de la oreja.- _No voy a conseguirlo...no voy a conseguirlo..._-Repitió desesperado y entonces se acordó de sus días del colegio, cuando jugaba al béisbol. Una idea se le formo en la mente...¿Seria tan fácil?. Con la sonrisa divertida que lo caracterizaba Dean decidió jugarse el todo por el todo.

-_Voy a morir...voy a morir, voy a morir._- Repetía la mente de Sam Winchester una y otra vez paralizada por el pánico.- _No le dije a Dean que le amaba.-_

Sam cerro los ojos cuando la estaca empezó a descender hacia su corazón mientras se maldecía a si mismo por no poder despedirse de su hermano.

Dean rió divertido al ver la cara de frustración cuando los largos dedos del fantasma se cerraron sobre el aire que hasta hace pocos instantes ocupaba su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba sobre el muslo al igual que un jugador de baseball que va a hacer coger una base. Volvió a agradecer que estuviera lloviendo tanto porque sino no podría deslizarse con tanta facilidad por la tierra húmeda.

Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando sus pies tocaron el ataúd, no se paro a mirar el cadáver, ni reparo en que el vestido que llevaba la momia era el mismo que tenia el fantasma, solamente se dedico a abrir el bote de sal y llenar el cuerpo con tanta rapidez como sus brazos le dejaron, la gasolina siguió la misma suerte. Chillo de angustia cuando las cerillas se le escaparon de los dedos debido al agua y callo en la boca putrefacta de Lindsay. No dudo en arrancar la mandíbula del cadáver y hundir la mano hasta casi tocar el suave colchón que era el fondo del ataúd.

_Vamos…Vamos...maldita sea._

Un grito de alegría se formo en su garganta cuando sus dedos tocaron la pequeña caja de fósforos pero lo contuvo. ¿Cómo encender algo tan pequeño cuando la lluvia era tan fuerte?. Hizo una mueca. Recordó el refrán de: A grandes males, grandes remedios. Así que consiguió encender las cerillas cubriendo con una de sus manos el pequeño paquete, el azufre le golpeo la nariz e ignoro como la pequeña llama le quemaba la palma de la mano.

_-Todo acabara pronto._

Su cerebro estaba a punto de ordenar soltar las cerillas cuando el fantasma apareció delante de Dean y hundió sus fríos dedos como la muerte dentro del pecho del cazador que encajo los dientes debido al dolor que le provocaron. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente porque el ataque le obligo a abrir la mano debido al sobresalto.

Medio minuto después Lindsay se retorcía de dolor y Dean luchaba por salir de la tumba antes de quemarse vivo. Tuvo que rodar sobre si mismo y echarse un poco de tierra sobre la pierna derecha debido a que el pantalón había prendido.

Sam abrió los ojos cuando un grito de angustia le llego desde el lado derecho. Vio como Dean salía de la tumba rodando sobre si mismo y sonrió como un tonto al darse cuenta de que por fin habían acabado con el fantasma.

-¡¡Malditos...¡¡- chillo Carmen volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el psíquico. Al parecer la repentina hoguera la había distraído.- Os matare a los dos.-

Sam alzo los brazos para impedir que lo convirtiera en un pinchito pero se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, la locura se había apoderado de la mujer de ébano y con ella la fuerza que suele acompañarla. Se revolvió intentando zafarse de ella y cuando ya creía que lo tenia todo perdido.

BANG BANG BANG.

Tres disparos y el cuerpo sin vida de Carmen cayo al suelo justo a su lado.

-¿Estas bien, Sammy?-pregunto Dean a su lado mientras se sujetaba la pierna dolorida.

-Si.- respondió tocándose el pecho y comprobando que no tenia ningún agujero.

Dean sonrió divertido y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Tío...tienes que tener mas cuidado con los amigos que escoges...son todos unos psicópatas.- Rió ayudándole a levantarse.

-Ja, ja...que gracioso.- por mucho que le doliera Sam tuvo que reconocer que tenia razón aunque eso no significara que lo dijera en voz alta.- menos mal que trajiste el arma. –continuo sacudiéndose las manos llenas de tierra en los pantalones.-¿Desde cuando utilizamos balas de verdad?- el psíquico se incorporo intercambiando miradas de su hermano ha el cuerpo de la mujer.

-No lo hacemos.- Sam parpadeo sin poder creerse esa respuesta. Sino le había disparado Dean .¿Quién había sido?

-Esta vez no ahí ningún libro de leyes para lanzarme, Sammy.-

_Henricksen._

CONTINUARA


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 8

Y por fin, el ultimo capitulo, este ff no tiene epilogo asi que lo terminamos aquí, espero que les haya gustado.

Baru: no te pierdas la conversación con Henricksen que respondera a todas tus preguntas.

SIMCA: me alegro de que te hayan gustado las escenas de yaoi XD...aun no tengo muy claro como va esto y ahí veces que me pierdo un poco. U

CAPITULO 22

-Henricksen a partir de ahora eres mi héroe particular.- rió Dean mientras se sacudía la ropa de tierra e ignoraba por completo como el agente les apuntaba con el arma.

-¡¡Quieto¡¡-ordeno el hombre negro con tono autoritario

Ambos hermanos se congelaron en el sitio, uno al lado del otro, el mayor no se movió, solo se dedico a mirarlo fijamente mientras que el mas pequeño alzaba las manos un poco para que el pudiera verlas.

-Venga ya- soltó con sarcasmo el fugitivo.- ¿No me dirás que has venido a detenernos?-El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta confirmo la respuesta.- Tío, no puedes hablar en serio.- Se desespero Dean. ¿Que hacia falta para que ese hombre viera que era un de los buenos?

Medio segundo después Henricksen bajaba el arma y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa.

-Deberíais de veros la cara que habéis puesto.-

_¿Eingg?._

-Espera...¿No vas a detenernos?-pregunto Sam sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-En un principio, si pero cuando he comprendido que lo que hacéis es mas importante que unas tarjetas falsas...- Henricksen se meso la barbilla pensativo.- No...no voy a deteneros.-

-Pues si que te ha costado entenderlo.- mascullo el cazador agachándose para coger la bolsa de las armas.

-Hombre, que aceptar que el mundo sobrenatural existe no es fácil. Sobre todo para alguien que se jactaba de ser agnóstico.-respondió el agente del FBI encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mas vale tarde que nunca ¿Eh?-ironizo el mayor de los hermanos echándose al hombro la bolsa y sin perder aquella sonrisa que hasta hacia muy poco tiempo sacaba de quicio a Henricksen.

-Si...- respondió echándose hacia un lado para comenzar a caminar pero en ese momento el mas pequeño de los Winchester pregunto:

-Espera...¿Como nos has encontrado?...Yo he conducido y no he visto que nadie nos siguiera.-

El agente del FBI carraspeo y se removió incomodo, abrió la boca para cambiar de tema pero Dean se lo impidió.

-Es verdad. Yo tampoco vi que nos siguiera nadie.-

-Tal vez será porque no os seguí.- dijo en tono cortante mientras empezaba a andar en dirección a la salida, rezando porque los hermanos no siguieran preguntando pero lo hicieron.

-¿Entonces?- Sammy y su maldita curiosidad.

-De verdad chicos, no creo que queráis saberlo.-dijo chasqueando la lengua y continuando con su caminata pero por lo que ya sabia de la familia Winchester, esta no era de las que dejan las cosas en el aire.

-No, espera...di...¿Como nos encontraste?- el tono que utilizo Dean hizo que se parara en medio del camino de cemento que los llevaba a la salida.  
-Esta bien..esta bien.- suspiro.- Cuando me desperté volví a vuestro apartamento y me di cuenta de que habíais dejado todas vuestras cosas, que curiosamente no se encuentran en cualquier tienda. Así que sume dos mas dos y me dije: Tarde o temprano volverán pero como me vean pondrán pies en polvorosa.-

-Acertaste de pleno.- rió el cazador con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y les ordene a mi equipo que pusieran cámaras de video y audio en el apartamento para saber que haríais cuando volvierais.-soltó de un tirón

Un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente, Henricksen tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír al ver la cara de espanto de los dos hermanos, aunque tampoco podía culparlos que te pillen en una postura tan competida era duro pero que encima que te pillen con un hombre que para colmo es tu hermano. Si le hubiera pasado a el de seguro que se habría muerto.

-Ca...¿Cámaras?-pregunto Dean con toda su fachada de tipo duro tirada por lo suelos: La boca torcida en una mueca de horror y los ojos tremendamente abiertos.

-Si...¿Que esperabais?...De alguna manera tenia que saber donde ibais.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole hierro al asunto. Por lo que a el correspondía mientras ellos fueran felices y siguieran con su trabajo, todo estaba en perfecto estado.

-¿Con...Audio?-esta vez fue Sam quien pregunto, tal vez sino lo hubiera echo Henricksen se abría callado. De echo iba a hacerlo pero aquellos dos jovenzuelos llevaban robándole el sueño meses, por no decir que le habían dejado en ridículo delante de sus hombres con la jugarreta de la biblioteca.

-Tranquilos...-continuo diciendo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la salida.-La cinta solo la ha visto mi equipo que consta de cinco hombres y dos mujeres...curiosamente ellas son las únicas que me han pedido copias...-dijo aguantado la risa al ver la cara de ambos jóvenes.- Ah...-agrego chasqueando los dedos como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante.- Alvarez me ha pedido que os pregunte como pudisteis hacer eso del baño que...-

-AAggghhhl...no quiero oírlo...no quiero oírlo.- Dean se llevo las manos a los oídos y empezó a canturrear Metallica para no oír al hombre que les había salvado la vida. Dejo de hacerlo cuando vio que este reía.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, Henricksen, el hombre mas serio sobre la faz de la tierra estaba sujetándose el estomago delante de ellos mientras se partía el pecho de la risa.

-¡¡ERA UNA BROMA??- chillo el cazador con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, visiblemente enfadado.

Sam agradeció que Dean no tuviera un arma en ese momento porque estaba seguro que no abría dudado ni medio segundo en dispararle al agente, aunque lo que utilizaran por balas fuera sal.

-La ultima parte, si.- sollozo el hombre negro limpiándose las lagrimas mientras soltaba alguna que otra risita.- Lo de las cámara y el audio, no.-

-¿Eso significa...?-el psíquico dejo la pregunta a medias para que el terminara la frase.

-Significa que solo yo he visto lo que hacíais en el esa casa y que sinceramente, me da igual. He visto demasiadas cosas horribles como para escandalizarme por dos personas que se demuestran que se quieren.- utilizo un tono tajante para dejarles claro que no los juzgaba.

Y el mensaje debió de llegar alto y claro porque el mas pequeño de los Winchester sonrió con esa sonrisa de niño de cinco años y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda a su hermano que pareció despertar de un sueño.

-Bueno...-Carraspeo el mayor-¿Entonces que va a pasar ahora?-

Henricksen se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del coche sin mirarlos.

-No puedo borrar tus antecedentes penales pero si puedo fingir que te busco y no encontrarte. Vosotros solo...manteneros ocultos.-dicho esto se metió en el coche y se alejo dejando a los dos hermanos solos en la oscuridad. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada hasta que el automóvil desapareció de su vista.

-Al final a resultado ser un buen hombre ¿eh?-pregunto Sam dirigiéndose al Impala.

-ahnsbopahjfpoajsakreaweajfae-

-¿Que?-

-Se me ha olvidado pedirle la cinta.-

Sammy estallo en una sonora carcajada al oír eso y sin perder la compostura alargo el brazo, rodeándolo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia si.

-No te preocupes, si quieres cuando lleguemos al apartamento cogo la cámara de video y jugamos a policías y ladrones.-

-Quita, niñato.- soltó empujándolo con una sonora carcajada. Caminaron hacia el coche en silencio hasta que justo antes de entrar el cazador pregunto:- ¿Has dicho policías y ladrones?-

FIN

EPILOGO

La puerta del apartamento cayo al suelo por duodécima vez en dos días haciendo un estruendo infernal pero a ninguno de los dos hermanos les importo ya que estaban demasiado ocupados besándose.

-Dean...Dean...-consiguió decir Sam mientras devolvía besos erráticos a la vez que intentaba desabotonar la camisa de su hermano.

-¿Qué?-gruño el cazador sacándole la camiseta por la cabeza y desabrochándole el cinturón.

El psíquico se maravillo ante la maestría de su hermano al desnudarlo aunque tampoco supo muy bien porque se extraño ya que cada noche desnudaba a una mujer diferente.

Aquel sentimiento le revolvió el estomago...¿Seguiría con esa misma tónica?.

El ruido del cinturón al tocar el suelo hizo que se olvidara de sus pensamientos e hiciera equilibrio para no caer al suelo cuan largo era por culpa de que los pantalones se le enredaran en las piernas. ¿Se podía saber hacia donde le llevaba Dean?...y peor aun...¿Por qué estaba aun vestido?

-La puerta...la puerta...-

-¿Qué le pasa a la puerta?-gruño mordiéndole el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que Sammy tuvo que encorvarse para que no se lo arrancara.

-Que esta en el suelo y puede entrar alguien...- no termino la frase ya que Dean le empujo encima de la cama, cerro la puerta del dormitorio y echo el pestillo.

-Ya no puede entrar nadie.- informo con la voz ronca mientras miraba a su hermano. Se deleito en sus hombros anchos, en los musculosos brazos, el torso fuerte, la estrecha cintura aun enfundada en esos slips grises, se mordió el labio inferior, imaginándose como se los bajaba con los dientes.- Ni salir.- sentencio con un jadeo.

El aire abandono los pulmones de Sam al oír la ultima frase, se había sentido como un trozo de carne expuesto cuando su hermano le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, cuando Dean se mordió el labio deseo que fuera el sobre lo que se cerraran aquellos dientes. No pudo explicarse como era posible que la tuviera tan dura si aun no se había quitado los calzoncillos.

Su hermano agarro uno de sus pies y literalmente le arranco el zapato, estampándolo contra la pared, su gemelo corrió la misma suerte. Sam ni siquiera supo donde terminaron los pantalones ya que en el momento que Dean se los quito se lanzo sobre el y empezó a besarlo con fuerza, hundiendo la lengua dentro de su boca para enroscarse con la suya, los largos dedos del cazador se cerraron en su melena y jalo hacia atrás, obligándole a alzar la cabeza y haciéndole gimotear como una chica.

Una pequeña risita se escapo de la garganta de su hermano que se apretó un poco mas contra el, notando así el roce de los vaqueros contra sus piernas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto rodando los ojos al sentir como los labios del cazador se cerraban sobre su cuello y aspiraba con fuerza. Sam se derritió en sus brazos al sentir la lengua aplastándose contra su carótida.

-Estaba pensando...-susurro Dean sin dejar de morderle. El cuello, el hombro, los abdominales. El psíquico se agarraba a las sabanas mientras luchaba por no gritar cuando su amante soplo dulcemente sobre su vientre bajo.- Que podría bajar al coche y coger la Esfera de Tesula para que esta vez seas tu la chica.- soltó de un tirón alzando la mirada.

-¿QUÉ?- Sam se incorporo sobre sus codos y a punto estuvo de saltar fuera de la cama pero lo que vio le hizo desistir. Dean, encima de el, de rodillas entre sus piernas, acariciándole los muslos desnudos con las manos mientras llenaba de besos la piel que había justo encima del elástico de sus slips y mirándolo con una sonrisa entre divertida y pervertida.

-Piénsalo, Sammy...-susurro y agarro el filo del elástico con los dientes y lo bajo un poco, no mas de medio centímetro pero consiguió que el menor alzara las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo.- Tu te has estado riendo de mi durante estos días...- volvió a cerrar los dientes sobre el elástico, solo que esta vez por la parte de la cadera y volvió a bajarlo otro medio centímetro. El rostro del psíquico tembló de excitación.- ...Es justo que ahora yo haga lo mismo y quien sabe...tal vez podamos...- otro centímetro mas abajo y Sam rodó los ojos al notar la punta de la nariz de su hermano hundiéndose en su bello pubico. Si seguía así iba a terminar corriéndose en su cara y sin que siquiera lo tocara.

-De eso nada.- negó con un hilo de voz, aunque no podía negar que la proposición no le resulto atractiva pero si lo hacían a la inversa. Dean otra vez mujer...mmmmm.

-Eres un aguafiestas.- rió su hermano arrancándole los calzoncillos sin contemplaciones y tirandolos por encima del hombro.- Pero aun así te quiero, Samantha.-

Al mas pequeño de los Winchester se le escapo un jadeo tanto por culpa de la declaración de amor como por la lengua de Dean que en ese momento le acariciaba la ingle, haciendo círculos increíblemente cerca de su erección.

Oyo como las sabanas se rasgaban bajo sus dedos debido a la excitación e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su miembro alcanzo toda su solidez. Por un momento pensó que iba a explotar si no obtenía un poco de alivio.

-Deannnn...-lloriqueo cerrando la mano sobre la nuca de su hermano y dirigiéndolo hacia donde lo necesitaba pero al parecer su hermano se había levantado juguetón esa noche.

-Eh...¿No dijiste que íbamos a jugar a policías y ladrones?-ronroneo apartando la cabeza y cerrando los dientes sobre la ingle que aun no había tocado. Sam hizo un aspaviento cuando noto como uno de los dedos de Dean se deslizaban perezosamente hasta su trasero y empezaba a juguetear con su otra entrada. No hacia nada del otro mundo, solo dibujaba el circulo pero consiguió que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del psíquico cuando noto que el dedo estaba húmedo.

-Si...-consiguió decir sin saber muy bien si respondía a la pregunta o suplicaba por que no parara.

-Pues yo soy el policía y te estoy registrando.- Soltó introduciendo uno de sus dedos increíblemente despacio. Sam se revolvió y sintió como una de sus piernas se movía de forma espasmódica por culpa de la invasión, le recordó a un perro al que le gusta donde le están rascando.- Tienes derecho a guardar silencio.- continuo Dean acariciando el miembro del psíquico con la lengua de arriba abajo.

-Oh...Joderrrrrr...-Sam arqueo la espalda en ese momento introduciéndose de lleno en aquella boca que al contrario de lo que creyó se dedico a envolverlo y a aspirar la piel. Rodó los ojos cuando Dean apretó esos labios de mujer sobre su miembro a la vez que sumaba otro dedo a su otra entrada.

En el dormitorio solo se oía la respiración de Sam que en un escaso momento de lucidez se acordó que las paredes del apartamento eran finas como el papel, lo que significaba que cualquiera podría oírlos alto y claro, también recordó las cámaras de las que hablo Henricksen. I¿Como pudo olvidarlo? /I Intento incorporarse para decírselo a Dean pero en ese momento el dejo de lamerlo y lo miro con fuego en los ojos y una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-¿Con que te estas resistiendo al arresto, eh ladronzuelo?- los vellos se le pusieron de punta cuando su hermano saco los dedos de el y le dio la vuelta con demasiada rudeza, el gran cuerpo de Sam Winchester reboto en la cama, haciendo crujir los muelles.- Tendré que enseñarte modales.- gruño su hermano y Sam oyó el ruido mas maravilloso del mundo.

La cremallera de los vaqueros de Dean.

Se olvido por completo del asunto de Henricksen y del grosor de las paredes cuando sintio el peso de su hermano en la espalda, se dejo caer con tanta fuerza que le clavo los botones de la camisa en la espalda.

I¿Es que no se va a desnudar? /I.Pensó de pasada.

El psíquico abrió la boca formando una gran O al sentir como su hermano se abría camino dentro de el, se estremeció de pies a cabeza debido a los mordiscos que le propinaba en el cuello. Tuvo un pequeño Deja vu al sorprenderse rozando su erección contra el colchón como la noche anterior cuando oyó a su hermano gemir en sueños. Aunque sin duda ahora era mucho mejor porque Dean gemía contra su espalda y embestía con todo el amor que guardaba para ese tipo de ocasiones. Porque aunque el lo negara Dean Winchester era un sentimental que guardaba las emociones bajo una caja fuerte, ahora Sam lo sabia y comprendía porque su hermano no dejaba que nadie supiera de ese pequeño punto débil que tenia, porque el mayor de los Winchester que fue criado como un marine desde pequeño y al que le fue arrebatado los abrazos de un padre por ordenes de un sargento era un autentico huracán de sentimientos. Sam podía sentirlo en cada embestida, en cada beso, en cada caricia. Dean se había desnudado para el, tal vez no físicamente (pero no tardaría en hacerlo) pero si había dejado que viera su alma y era algo precioso. En ese momento supo que Dean nunca mas volvería a fijarse un una camarera, a menos que el le diera permiso, claro.

-¿Sam?- los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta al oír su nombre susurrado de esa manera.

-¿Qué?- suspiro mordiendo el colchón.

-No me has dicho de que iba el numero de . ICosmo /Ide esta semana.-rió mordiéndole la oreja.

-Ca...Cabron.-suspiro arqueando la espalda

-Cretino.- gimió mientras se corría dentro de su hermano en un tono que nada que tenia que ver con el insulto. Sam sonrió al recordar el libro de La Princesa Prometida en donde el protagonista cada vez que su ama le ordenaba algo siempre decía: Como desees. No importaba lo que ordenara el siempre decía lo mismo. . I Como desees./I Al final la princesa descubrió que cada vez que el chico decía eso lo que en realidad quería decir era:

ITe amo. /I

Era el mismo tono, exactamente el mismo. Quiso llorar al comprender que tal vez Dean nunca diría esas palabras tan abiertamente y de echo lo hizo mientras el orgasmo le golpeaba pero no por eso, sino porque a puede que Dean no quisiera enseñar esa pequeña caja fuerte donde guardaba sus sentimientos por culpa a que se la rompiera pero a el no le importaba enseñarla, ni gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, de echo tal vez si lo hacia, si lo gritaba consiguiera que el cazador perdiera el miedo a ese tipo de cosas.

-¿¿Sammy?? ¿Estas bien?...¿Te hice daño?- De todas formas no hacia falta que lo dijera con palabras, ya lo demostraba con hechos. Como sino era posible que saliera de el con tanta urgencia y lo volviera para acariciarle el rostro de esa forma tan protectora mientras se deshacía en disculpas por no haberse dado cuenta.

IAsi ama Dean Winchester, señoras y señores. /I

Por un corto instante de tiempo no supo que decir, ni que hacer así que opto por lo mas fácil. Decirle lo que sentía.

-Te quiero.-

-Sam no seas nenaz...- El psíquico no le dejo terminar ya que aplasto su boca contra la de el, agarrandole de la camisa para voltearlo y terminar sobre el.

-Y ahora me toca ser a mi el policía.- rió cambiando el tema mientras le abría la camisa de un tirón, haciendo que todos los botones saltaran de sus costuras.

-Ey...esa es mi camisa favor...-

-A callar o te meto un paquete.- silencio Sammy sacándole los brazos de la camisa de forma brusca, pero si Dean no decía algo ante ese comentario no seria Dean.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, reconócelo.- rió dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Sam se aplasto contra el después de arrancarle los pantalones y le beso con vehemencia.

-¿Sabes?...Creo que no quiero ser el policía.-susurro mordisqueándole la mandíbula.

-Solo tu puedes negarte a ser el poli, tío.- Dean se apretó contra el mientras cerraba ambas manos sobre su trasero para frotar ambas erecciones.- ¿Qué quieres ser?-jadeo al comprobar que su hermano volvía a estar duro como una piedra.

-Mmmmm...El abogado.-Sam se restregó contra el, al igual que hizo la primera vez que se besaron en el hotel.

-¿El abogado?...Joder, Sammy...eres raro de cojones.- gimió el cazador separando las piernas y dejando que su hermano se resbalara entre ellas.

-Tenemos que revisar los delitos de los que se te acusan y cada delito es una postura y con todos los delitos que tienes a tus espaldas...- los ojos de Dean se abrieron como platos al oir eso y a punto estuvo de protestar pero solo consiguió tragar aire cuando su "abogado" se deslizo dentro de el sin prepararlo.

-Puta.-gruño apretando los dientes.

-Profanador de tumbas.- gimió Sammy ignorando el comentario y empujando dentro de el.- Ese es un delito muy feo...¿Sabes?- Dean rodó los ojos con el vaivén constante que el pervertido de su hermano marcaba sin dejar de hablar de leyes que no escuchaba solo podía repetirse una y otra vez lo que su hermano había dicho sobre a cada delito que había cometido le seguiría una postura.

Sobra decir que la lista era interminable.

IBenditas leyes. /I

Fin


End file.
